A Fan Girl, A Badass and That Bitch All In One
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Being an Otaku is life. But being an Otaku in one of your favorite anime shows is even better. An OC who is reborn in the body of Sakura. She forges her way to living her life to the fullest. Wanting a better future for those she felt deserved it in the anime. Meeting her favorite characters. OCcentric/Sakuracentric
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever questioned why life can be so boring at times? I know I have, plenty of times as a matter of fact. I'm a 22 year old girl with a bachelors degree, working 5 days out of the week. I have a few friends who I think are pretty cool, none of them are childhood friends.

Although I _do_ go out to bars sometimes just to see if anything exciting will happen while I'm drunk. Even then it still doesn't fill the void in my chest. The void that wants to be filled with excitement and thrill.

I've even went skydiving _twice _and it still doesn't fill the void. I'm not close to my parents. Honestly sometimes it feels like I don't even matter to them. That started when I became a freshman in high school. It doesn't bother me anymore since it's been years since they started treating me that way.

So to escape all the depressing or should I say _boring _shit that happens in reality. I dive my entire soul into the world of anime/manga/fanfiction. Am I obsessed with it? Yes. Do I admit to being a complete weeb? Yes, it's no shame in it. Do I care if people think My obsession is unhealthy? Not at all, I've been addicted to anime ever since I was a 3 years old. You know most kids start off with the typical dragon ball z, sailor moon, bleach, yugioh and so on. Me myself started with dragon ball z. Goku has been my all time favorite character that's in an untouchable spot. So untouchable that I take him out of the list when I rank my favorite anime characters. My number 1 favorite character is Ichigo Kurosaki from bleach. Because he's my fav I kinda act like him at times.

I used to get into a lot of fights at school. Because either some people like to unnecessarily pick on others. Or they chose the wrong day to fuck with me. My second favorite it Tsunayoshi Sawada from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Tsuna is such a nice boy. He's so badass when he goes into hyper mode.

Anyways enough about that. So yeah I'm a otaku or weeb or whatever the term is now a days. I always wondered if I had a choice to pick a anime world to live in. Which one would I live in? My top 3 choices are bleach, dragon ball z and Naruto. Why? Because I love characters with awesome super powers. I mean who doesn't?

Super powers would be so useful to have. Unfortunately in this reality they would be somewhat of a burden because you know government and shit. Don't wanna risk being caught off guard and kidnapped. Because someone so happened to see me do some crazy shit. And I've done crazy shit before. But not crazy like shoot ki blast out of my hands.

I feel like my life would be soooo much better if I lived in the world of anime. Granted these are actual stories created by Japanese light novel or manga artists. But still it would be so awesome. I would die on fangirlism if I were to go into any of my top 3 picks.

As of right now I was walking home from work. Since my car is in the shop and the app on my phone says the city bus in delayed by an hour. I decided I would just walk home since I only lived 30 minutes away by foot. I google-mapped the time range. Fortunately I finished my work an hour early, that gave me the opportunity to spend my last hour of the day watching _Naruto _on my iPhone. And yes I've already watched Naruto. Multiple times in fact, I don't care about rewatching the same show more than one like some people do.

While walking I started thinking about my favorite Naruto characters. That's when I heard somebody scream. When I turned around, a person in black was running towards me. Said person had a black mask covering their face. And looks like they stole some lady's purse.

Me being the soul who has a habit of helping others. Decided to try to stop this thief. When they ran passed me, I grabbed their shoulder before they were out of reach.

Unfortunately on my part, I didn't stop to think that he might of had a weapon on him. When the thief turned around, I saw a gun in his hand. All I could do was slightly widened my eyes before he pulled the trigger. The bullet when straight into my stomach.

At that moment, I felt my entire world stop. Everything seem to move into slow motion as I fell onto the ground. I clutched my stomach in absolute pain. I was scared of what was about to happened. My blood..I could feel my blood seeping out of my stomach with no signs of slowing down. My hands were clutching my shirt, pressing it hard onto the wound. But as every second passed I felt my grip getting weaker and weaker. I slightly turned my head to see the thief who shot me running for his life.

My warm body was now going cold. I could feel it becoming so cold even though it was in the middle of June. I thought to myself _so I'm really about to die? How frustrating, I couldn't even live long enough to fill the void of excitement in my heart._

My vision was being filled with black spots at the edges of my sight. It was nothing I could do now. My arms would no longer move so I couldn't call for an ambulance. Hell I don't even think I could speak even if I could move. Plus it was highly doubtful that they would make it on time, transfer me to the hospital and save my life. I was shot in a vital area after all. So I just accepted my unfair death. But hey you know what they say? Life isn't fair, it's a bitch.

Ah I could see the beautiful night sky that I loved looking at. It was so sad that I would never be able to enjoy a night of anime under the dark sky again. It was even more depressing that I couldn't watch anime or read fanfiction anymore. Never again will I be able to read about my favorite cracked ships. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I knew deep down that even if I died. Anime will forever be etched into my soul. Nothing will separate it from me. It's saved my life. I will forever be a diehard anime fan.

Uh oh now I could start to see the light. White was covering my vision. So I did one last thing before it was all said and done. I put on the best smile that I can knowing that I could be like one of my favorite character Monkey D. Luffy and die with a smile on my face like I know he would. Hell I remember that episode of One Piece where he was about to get his head chopped out by Buggy the clown at Logue Town. The town that Gol D. Roger was publicly executed. He died with a smile on his face too.

And that was my last moment...or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summer has come and past... the innocent can never last...wake me up, when September ends...like my fathers come to pass seven years has gone so fast...wake me up, when September ends...here comes the rain again, falling from the stars... drenched in my pain again..becoming who we are...as my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost...wake me up, when September ends... _***electric guitar and drums kicks in***

For some reason I was dreaming about watching the music video to one of my favorite songs. I felt. Normally I would dream about anime but hey I wasn't complaining. After a few more minutes of being lazy, I decided to finally get off my ass. I slowly dragged myself across my room...only to realize that this wasn't my room...

I looked around the first thing I noticed was the pink walls and hardwood floor. My room wall color was white. And I had carpet floor as well. I also saw a few stuffed animals on my supposed dresser. Overall my so called room gave off the feeling that this room belonged to a teenage girl.

When I looked in the mirror I shrieked. What the hell happened?! The last thing I remember was walking home from work, got shot and was dying on the sidewalk. Now here I am with..pink hair and emerald eyes...oh my god I'm in the body of Sakura Haruno from Naruto.

I starred at my reflection for several long minutes. Even slapped myself a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. After nearly making my skin bleed from digging my nails into it. I realized that this truly wasn't a dream. I was in the body of Sakura Haruno. I was in the Narutouniverse.

Once that thought clearly sinked into my mind. I felt an unbridled amount of happiness course through my body. I don't get this happy unless it involves anime or manga. No seriously I wasn't kidding when I said I found my wo- well _former_ world is boring for the most part.

I sat back down on the bed. I was really in Sakura's body. How on earth did this possibly happened? As of matter of fact, if my conscious is in her body than what the hell happened to hers?

**She's in a deep coma if you must know. **

A voice was just heard through my head. Wait.

-Are you inner Sakura?- I asked.

**Wow you caught on pretty fast. How boring, but I guess it can't be helped considering you basically know everything that happens or happened in this world**

-Woah this is so freaking cool.****While a part of me always wondered if I had a split personality. It's nice to know that I actually have one know. So I'm guessing you know who I am?-

**Yep I saw everything when your conscious decided to bust it's way into Sakura's mind. All of your memories and shit like that. Personally from what I saw, I like you. I think we can get along just fine. The Sakura I've been stuck with has been pretty disappointing so far. She's a good kid, but she's just disappointing. Especially after I saw from your memories how she started off. It's really pathetic. I'll admit she does turn into a badass in the future. But she really limited her potential as far as I've seen. **

I tilted my head. -Eh don't be mean, Sakura night have been...pathetic at the beginning but hey everybody has to start somewhere. I do agree with you about how she limited herself. But to be honest she turned out being one of my favorite characters. She's in my top 5 out of overall Naruto characters. Top 10 of my overall favorite anime characters. Top 2 out of my favorite Naruto female characters. I have a habit of switching her and Kushina's spots because they are my favorite female characters in the story.- I explained trying to put Sakura in a better light.

Seriously I hate when people bash Sakura. Calling her useless because she was paired with two characters who literally became godly. She was just a regular civilian girl who started off as a fan girl who blossomed into an beautiful, strong woman. She had her fucks ups. Like trying to take on Sasuke by herself or telling Naruto she loved him so he could stop worrying about Sasuke or even still holding onto her crush on Sasuke even after he tried to _kill_ her. But hey we all make mistakes right?

**Hmm still I guess you're right. So what do you plan on doing with your new life? Now being 'Sakura' and all.**

-Well since I know how everything plays out. As well as I kinda plans actually planned out in case I was to ever get the chance to go into the anime world. I'm gonna enjoy the life of shinobi. I want to help better the world of Naruto. A lot of people died unnecessarily in my opinion. Especially people who I really like in the series. I want them to have a happy ending instead of a sad death or future. And since I have the chance, I want Sakura to be a better version of herself than she was in the actual show. Cause honestly in my opinion she needs it. She shouldn't have had to be in the shadow of her teammates. She deserves more moments to shine herself.-

**You do know that changing everything won't easy. If you change too much then it's highly possible that the future won't turn out how you saw it.**

**I **shrugged. -Yeah I know, that's why I'm not going to change everything just _some_ things ya know? I just have to play my cards right and hope I also get some lucky breaks. Cause Kami knows I'll need them.-

Inner started laughing inside of my head. Not in a mocking way. More like a way of disbelief or something like that.

**You sure are different. Well I don't know if you've realized but Sakura's memories are merging with yours at a fast rate. So you shouldn't have too much trouble adjusting to this world. You're main problem will be learning how to draw onto your chakra. You may know how you're supposed to do it. But it's different actually being able to do it.**

-Well that's good to know, the memories that is. Learning how to access her-well I guess I should start _my _chakra shouldn't be too hard since it's already unlocked. Considering how much about the show _Naruto _that I know about. It really shouldn't be that difficult. Oh shit is today the day teams are supposed to be announced?-

**Yeah you have about 2 hours until you're supposed to report to the academy.**

-Hmm 2 hours eh? That should be enough time for me to meditate so I can learn how to access my chakra.-

**Think you can do it? **

I smirked. -Bitch please, I have the upmost confidence in myself. No not arrogance, confidence it's a difference. I believe in myself 100% so I know I will learn how to access my chakra at will within 2 hours.-

**Ha! Alright then go for it. **Inner Sakura said that in an amused tone.

I crossed my legs in the mediative position, I made the ram hand seal. Figuring I needed to clear my mind, I took a deep breath. It was weird actually doing this. A part of me was always kinda scared to do this in my former world because if it I was really able to unlock my chakra points. I was afraid I was gonna start seeing demons and shit. That definitely was not cool with me. Unless they were anime demons like demon kings for an example.

Eventually as I keep focusing deeper within myself. I felt a warm tug in my stomach. My concentration was drawn to that warmth. The further and further I went towards it. The more warmth I felt. Sooner or later I felt an explosion of warmth fill my stomach. Quickly, I tried to direct that warmth through my arms into my hands. It was faint, but a very thin blue flame of chakra covered my hands. I focused more to bring out more chakra. The chakra in my hand intensified. It kinda looked like chakra scalpels in my opinion. But seeing how unrefined the chakra is flowing. It was far from the actual scalpels. A brim of happiness and pride was coursing through my chest.

"I did it!" I yelled in happiness.

**LINE BREAK (****************)****ゞ**

Now I was making my way towards the academy. Thanks to Sakura's memories I knew exactly how to get there. After I was able to draw out my chakra. I spent an hour on practicing chakra control exercises I knew of from watching the series.

I was so happy that I could cry. Truthfully I was really in the Narutouniverse. Meaning I could do one thing I promised that I was gonna do if I ever got this opportunity.

If you thought I wasn't going to go fan girl mode on while meeting some of my favorite characters. Then you were sadly mistaken. Obviously I wasn't going to be an _annoying _fan girl like Sasuke would describe. I was still gonna be a fan.

As I was waking to the classroom. I started to think what kind of relationships do I want with everybody? Of course I wanted to be friends with them all. But it's different types of friendship. For an example who the hell was I gonna ship myself with? I support multiple ships. While I'm a huge NaruSaku fan. I also like NaruHina. SakuSasu is ok but it's not one of my favorites. I could go for Kakashi when I'm older but I don't know. Hell I could ship myself with Hinata or Ino if I want to. Don't know how they would feel about it. But it's worth a shot right?

One thing I definitely knew though. I was going to have a better relationship with everybody than what the original Sakura did. Starting with team 7. First person being none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. Because I know how sad and lonely he is underneath his mask. As well as his yearning for having a family of his own since he never had one. I was going to be there for him. I was going to make sure he never felt alone again. Naruto is too much of a kind hearted person to feel that way. I was going to be there for Sasuke too. After the massacre he had no one to confide to other than himself. He was a child who didn't understand why his lovable big brother murdered his entire clan. Sasuke needed someone to be there for him. He needed to know that no matter what. Somebody will always be there for him. Kakashi needed help in getting over his regrets. His fear of having team 7 turning out like his team did.

When I arrived in the room. I had to control myself from screaming in happiness. I was literally looking at the legendary rookie 9. Well 8 since the 9th person would be me.

I decided to sit next to Naruto. He looks very surprised by this. He quickly smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted me in his normal hyper tone.

"Morning Naruto, how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm good, I'm so happy that I'm finally a ninja. It took me a couple tries. But I finally did it." He told me gleefully.

I was truly happy for him. I knew this wasn't one of his fake smiles. This was his real genuine smile. I wanted to cry tear of happiness for him.

"Congratulations Naruto, I have no doubt you'll turn out to be an amazing shinobi."

Naruto looked at me with a shocked expression. "You really think so Sakura-chan?" He asked.

I nodded still smiling at him. "I know you will Naruto, I believe in you."

That's when the raven haired Uchiha decided to snort. He was sitting in the row in front of us. He turned his head half way back towards us. So he could look at us with only one eye. "There's no point in telling that to a loser like him. I'm surprised he's even here." Sasuke spoke for the first time.

Sasuke was definitely attractive, even more so when he gets older. But me personally I always found Naruto sexier. Especially when HE gets older. I mean now yeah he's really cute. Those whiskers of his only add to his adorable-ness. But Naruto truly become sexy when he's older.

"Hey Sasuke don't be like that. Naruto did his best to finally become a ninja just like the rest of us. And he will definitely be a powerful shinobi. I think the same of you too. With Uchiha blood running through your veins. It's no way in hell, you would allow yourself to not become a powerful shinobi right?" I said to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at me for a second with amusement in his eyes before he quickly grunted and turned around.

I smirked. _That'll shut him up for now. _I thought to myself.

Eventually Iruka came in and assigned the teams. Everyone was paired just like they were in the series. Since I knew Kakashi was gonna be awhile. I asked Naruto if he wanted to get some ramen. He quickly agreed not even thinking about what if our sensei comes. I asked Sasuke if he wanted to join. But he declined just like I expected him too.

Naruto introduced me to Teuchi and Ayame. I was beyond grateful that I finally had the chance to taste this ramen. And I definitely was not disappointed. While I wasn't the biggest ramen fan in my former world. I could easily see myself becoming one in this world. Me and Naruto has a friendly conversation while eating. It was easy to tell that he was really happy that someone wanted to actually do something with him. Just seeing his smiling face made me just want to kiss it all over.

Eventually I just couldn't hold it in anymore. My fangirlism was reaching its limits. So while we were walking back to the academy. I asked Naruto if I could hug him. He was mildly surprised by my request. But he accepted it. I gave him the biggest hug I ever gave anyone.

Knowing me I had a good feeling this wouldn't be the last time I hugged Naruto or hugged anybody who I loved as a character. I seriously couldn't wait until I meet the akatsuki members. Especially Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, Deidara, Itachi... ok so maybe all of them. My least favorite one would be Zetsu since...you know...he's kinda manipulating...nevermind. But in all seriousness. Kaguya's revival definitely needs to be prevented.

**LINE BREAK (****************)****ゞ**

So yeah I met Kakashi. The Kakashi Hatake, The copy ninja, the man who copied over 1000 jutsu, the son of the white fang, former anbu captain, future sixth hokage. Yeah him, it was sooo hard for me to control my fangirlism around him. Kakashi is my favorite jounin. Asuma and Genma were tied for second place. So since I didn't want to freak him out. I decided to control myself until..maybe after we pass the test?

As of right now, I was going to the library. As much as I want to go explore Konoha to meet all of the people I want to meet. In order for me to get the excitement I've been craving for. I have to train my ass off. And I mean really train.

There's no way in hell I'm going to just be a medical ninja. Like just no, that is not an option. While I will teach myself medical ninjutsu. I will definitely not strictly be one. With Sak-shit it's gonna take awhile to get use to calling this body mine. Well yeah with _my_ near perfect chakra control. I should have the potential to be a great user of ninjutsu as well as taijutsu. Often I questioned why did Kishimoto not fully utilize Sakura's potential. Having near perfect control is rare. Granted it's partial due to my small chakra reserves. But it's still rare to have that type of control.

When I got to the library, I finally noticed how I can read the language here with no problems. I even know how to right in the language used here. So I don't have to worry about accidentally writing in English. However...knowing me I still may end up accidentally doing it.

Thankfully this is a shinobi library. A random jounin was kind enough to tell me the way here. So I started looking for books and scrolls. There's no need for me to get a book explaining chakra, ninjutsu etc. I already knew extensively what they were. What I'm looking for is mainly jutsu's or exercise techniques. Taijutsu was basically gonna be me combining the academy style and both kickboxing and jiu jitsu. So yeah I was pretty much winging it in this area. This was only until I get used to fighting in this body. Meaning I need a sparring partner.

Also since I'm such a Naruweeb or NaruTard. I mesmerized the hand signs to a few jutsu's. So I'm sure they will come in handy. I got everything I needed out of here. Luckily for me, the librarian had a spare storage scroll that she let me have to seal the stuff I had.

Now I needed to go to a weapons store. Back in my former world. I picked up a few extra hobbies over the years besides watching anime. I knew how to use a bo staff. Both wood and metal. Sakura's parents had left a note saying that they would be on vacation for awhile. They left me a shit ton of money to spend at my leisure. Meaning ninja supplies could be bought today.

Finally after an hour or searching, I was able to find a weapons store. I took a look around, admiring all of the beautiful weapons. Thankfully I found a metal bo staff. It was a lot cheaper than I expected it to be. According to the clerk, the metal becomes harder when you channel chakra through the bo. I also found some extra storage scrolls just because I know they will come in handy. I bought two sets each of kunai and shurikens. Now since I've read too many fanfiction. I couldn't resist the temptation of getting weights. The clerk explained how these weights were special. You can increase or decrease the weight you are carrying by adding chakra to them. He said since I was a new customer. He's gonna give them to me for free. That made me want to hug him with so much appreciation. The two last things I got was some mesh to wear and chakra paper to test my affinity.

Once I paid for everything and sealed it up. I decided to go home. When I got there, I unsealed all of my stuff. A part of me wanted to start training right away. While the other part wanted to go find Ino and make up with her. I also want to be friends with Hinata and possibly Tenten as well.

**Train first, the others will be there tomorrow. You need to focus on your training before anything.**

-Yeah I guess you're right. I'll always be able to make friends but I need to get as strong as possible to make sure we have a better future as well as me being a badass bitch.- I smirked at the end of my sentence.

**Ohohoho we are definitely on the same page. We must became a badass bitch. So everyone will know we aren't useless.**

-Exactly Inner, well I should probably get started. It's only 3 so I still have the day to get started.- I voiced with determination.

**LINE BREAK (=´∀********)****人****(´∀********=)**

I was at one of the training grounds. Didn't really pay attention to which one. But hey who cares? I had on my chakra weights. They were set to a weight I felt was appropriate. Honestly I'm so grateful that I have these. I won't have to worry about going to buy new weights when I'll need heavier ones.

As of right now, I figured I should get my chakra nature out of the way. A piece of chakra paper was in my hand. Since I was still getting used to chakra. It still feels kinda funny whenever I use it. After all I've only been here for a day. I poured my chakra into the paper. My results were...amazing...yet it pissed me off.

The paper was cut into four pieces. 1 piece turned into dirt and crumbled. Another became drenched in water. The other burned while the last piece wrinkled. I was fuming right now

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY JUST WHY DO I HAVE ALL FIVE?! IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?! KAMI/PAIN THIS IS NOT FUCKING FANFICTION. IM NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALL OF THE ELEMENTS. ALL I WANTED WAS TO WORK HARD LIKE MOST SHINOBI BUT NO IM THE ONE WHO HAS TO BE GIFTED WITH ALL FIVE! GREAT JUST GREAT! I REALLY HOPE THIS DOESNT AFFECT ANYTHING IN THE FUTURE. SERIOUSLY WHY ME JUST WHY?!" I screamed into the sky.

**...are you ok outer?**

-No absolutely not, this shouldn't be possible. Why do I have all five elements?! I know for a fact Sakura didn't. She's naturally a genjutsu type meaning she had a Yin affinity in the beginning. But her natural element nature was earth. Overall her affinities were earth, water, yin and yang. Not all 7 affinities. I wasn't tryna to become a Mary Sue from fanfiction. I wanted to train to earn everything I would achieve.-

Inner sighed. **Well you're not gonna like this then. When you came into Sakura's body. I didn't tell you at first but during the time you were fully being integrated into her body. Something happened with her chakra network. Like some sort of mutation happened or something. Look long story short, you have access to ****_much _****and I mean much chakra now. Yet you still retained your near perfect control. It's really crazy to think about. But it happened, so I need you to stop bitching and appreciate the blessing you were given. You and I both know most people would kill to have what you have. Plus if you wanna make a difference and get fill the void of excitement in your heart. You need everything you can get. So what if it's like a fanfiction story. If it benefits you in the long run. Then don't complain. And I already know what you are thinking. Just because a phenomenon happened with your body. Doesn't mean it changed any major events that supposed to happened. **

I sighed, I knew she was right. Having access to this chakra and the other elements will help me greatly. If I want to get that thrill from battle. I have to be able to stand my ground on equal footing or somewhere close to it.

-You're right, sorry I didn't mean to blow up. It's just...I wanted to earn my power so I can know I beat my opponent with my own strength.-

**This is ****_your_**** strength. But at the same time it's not. So you have access to a lot of chakra and have all of the affinities? That doesn't mean you can utilize it properly. That will only come from ****_your_**** own hard work. So stop whining about it and start training. Time won't wait for us.**

I nodded, she was right, time won't wait at all. This phenomenon will only help me so much. It's up to me to not waste it.

For the rest of the day, I ran around the training ground, practiced chakra control exercises. Like tree walking. I decided to do water walking another day, I spent an hour on tree walking just to make sure I had it down. I practiced my taijutsu on a tree. My brilliant Inner had a great idea. She said that since I know the handsigns for the shadow clone jutsu. I should try it out to master it. To be honest, I was kinda against it. Shadow clones were Naruto's thing. But then I remembered how helpful they can be when it comes to training. So I spent another solid hour trying to perfect the shadow clone jutsu. Performing it wasn't hard. It was making a proper clone. Eventually I was able to gauge how much chakra was needed into making a perfect clone.

Once I made my first clone. I figured I was going to be tired from exhaustion. Then I remembered I have way more chakra than Sakura originally did. So I sparred with my clone. Trying to become comfortable fighting in my new body. Each time a clone dispelled. I made another one. This went on for hours. By the time I was done training. It was almost midnight. So I went home for the night.

—**—**

**Hello to the readers! I'm really bored and kinda got inspired to write a OC story so I decided to write this. Tbh I don't know how far this story is going to go. I want it to go far. But sometimes you just never know. **

**In the future I'm gonna try to do omakes. I've never done them before in any of my stories so far. I'm hoping the one I do write will be bearable.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

_Can't we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?... I didn't mean you to call you that...I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me...please tell me...please tell me whyyyyyy... my car is in the front yard...and I'm sleeping with my clothes on...I came in through the window...last night...and you're...gone...gone... _

My eyes snapped open. That's the second time I've dreamed about one of my favorite songs. Hmm could this mean something? Eh nah probably not, even if I did I don't care as long as it doesn't cause me any problems.

I checked the time to see it was 6 in the morning. Meaning 3 hours before team training. Hell possibly 2 hours longer than that since it's a real real good chance Kakashi is going to show up late.

Unfortunately I couldn't even find it in myself to be mad at him. Considering I know why he's like that. In a way it's kinda pitiful, sad story yes. But for something like this to happens at least 14 years ago. Kakashi has got to get over his self grief.

I got in the shower to start getting ready for the day. Man I wish it was closer to the chunin exams. I want to meet Jiraiya. To be honest, I love all three of the sannin. Yes even the snake pedo Orochimaru. It's hard not to respect his intelligence. Honestly it makes complete sense why Sasuke would go train under him. While Jiriaya is definitely the strongest. Orochimaru was definitely the most gifted one out of the three sannin.

After my shower, I got dressed and made myself and omelette for breakfast. In a weird way, I kinda wanted to meet Sakura's parents. The only time in the show you actually see them was on one filler episode of Shippuden. The episode where Sakura got temporary amnesia.

Damn I wish I had my iPhone. Only because it's a reliable tool to have. While the technology in this world wasn't outdated. It still wasn't as dated as it is once the series progresses over to...to _Boruto... _

I cringed at the name. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against the character himself seeing as it is Naruto's kid. It's the overall show that pisses me off. I would go into a whole rant about it. However it's not even worth the effort.

I made my way to the training ground by roof hopping. Definitely faster than walking. Although it was going to take some getting used to. I nearly tripped 4 different times...

When I got to the training ground. I did some stretches to stretch out my muscles. Then started my laps around the field. While I may have the extra chakra to keep up in a battle. It doesn't mean shit if my body isn't physically able to keep up. Considering how far behind Sakura was at the beginning of show due to her not taking her career choice seriously while she was in the academy. I had my work cut out for me. If my memory serves me correct. Our first c-rank is between a month or two away. Leading right to the chunin exams. I wonder just how long was the rest period between the end of the wave mission to the chunin exams? If I had to take an honest guess. It couldn't have been more than a month, two at the max. The chunin exams is supposed to take place twice a year.

But for some reason, Kishimoto rushed right into after their FIRST c-rank TURNED A-RANK. It really didn't help that none of them were prepared. It was a learning experience but at the same time really stupid. It's really hard to believe that Sakura took the exams without having a single useful jutsu to use. All she could do was the academy 3, tree walking and breaking a genjutsu. Naruto himself wasn't much better. If he didn't have the chakra to produce a shitload of clones multiple times. Pretty safe to say that my adorable little whiskered blond would have been either killed in the forest of death or defeated by Kiba in the preliminaries.

Anyways I'm definitely making sure me _and _Naruto are better prepared for the exams. Naruto improving himself shouldn't affect the future events. He's the main character for a reason so he wins his fights most of the time anyways. Him knowing a few extra things won't hurt. Maybe I could even get Sasuke in on it?

After I was done with my laps. I took a 10min break. Then I practiced all of the chakra control exercises I knew. I even tried the kunai and shuriken chakra control techniques. To get both of them down pact. It took about 30mins. Afterwards I started practicing my taijutsu with a shadow clone. I left two at home to study the medical books I got.

I tested out the secret to the shadow clone. It worked like a charm. Though I had to be careful. The memory backlash can be dangerous. For now to be on the safe side. I decided to not use anymore than 10 clones to help me train. While the memory backlash wasn't bad. It's better to be safe than sorry. Besides it's really only until I get used to the technique myself.

Next thing I did was meditate. I wanted to practice my other senses. Mainly I just wanted to become a good sensor. That way I can sense an enemies chakra signature. It'll be very useful if I'm on a mission and get separated from the team.

I could feel Inner helping me somehow. It was like she was making my mind and body calm down in an instant. I don't really know how much time has passed. But I began to feel something. It felt similar to the warmth of my chakra. Only it was coming from a distance.

**Good now keep focusing. The signal should get stronger the more you focus. This isn't something you can hope to master too quickly. Training your senses come with time and experience. While you can feel a signature now. It's only because you're in deep meditation. You need to be able to sense signatures in an instant while being on the move. We'll practice this everyday until it gets easier for you.**

-How the hell do you know this?-

**I could feel Inner raising a mental eyebrow. Hello? I've seen all of your memories dumbass. How many**_Naruto _**fanfictions have you read so far? Too many to fucking count. Along with all the other supernatural/superpower type anime you have watched. So you should already know the answer.**

-Hai Hai Inner-senpai.-

**...don't go all weeb on me.**

-Jokes on you, I'm a weeb for fucking life.-

**LINE BREAK ****／****(^o^)****＼**

Well that all went pretty well. Our first d-rank that is. We just got done reporting to the hokage about our successful mission. Honestly I assumed doing d-ranks would annoy me. But it's not so bad. Our objective was to capture Tora the cat. That damn cat caused some trouble for me Sasuke and Naruto. But I gotta admit, some funny moments happened.

Afterwards Kakashi dismissed us so being the kind person I am. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke do you two want to come over my house for lunch? I planned on cooking." I offered.

Naruto looked surprised for a second before he smiled. "Sure Sakura-chan."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Sasuke declined.

"Aw come on Sasuke, don't be like that I have some tomatoes you can eat." I teased him.

Sasuke looked at me in slight surprise before he quickly masked it with his usual look. "...How did you..?"

"Know? cause I just don't. Guess you could call it intuition. So come on your loner, spend some time with your teammates. I promise I won't bite." I told him.

Sasuke seemed like he was contemplating an answer before he sighed. "Fine I'll go."

I beamed at him. "Great let's go you two." I grabbed both of their wrist and dragged them to my house.

There's absolutely no way I'm letting things turn out like the last time. I will make sure all three of us has a strong bond with each other before Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru. Neither he or Naruto deserves to feel alone. They need somebody who knows that they will be there for them no matter what. And I was determined to be that person for them. I wasn't surprised that Naruto let me drag him. But Sasuke letting me drag him is definitely a bit of a shock.

When we got to my house. I told that they could sit either on the couch or table. Me on the other hand went inside the kitchen and prepared us something to eat. I wanted to be thoughtful so I made their favorites. Since I'm such a Naruweeb it's only right I know some characters or I should say people's favorite food. Naruto's was obviously ramen, Sasuke's slipjack tuna, rice balls and tomatoes, Sakura's syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi, Kakashi's salt broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. My favorites eastern dishes are yakitori, sushi and curry.

I had a shadow clone help me cook to make it go by faster. I decided to settle for rice balls so I made enough for me and Sasuke and in case Naruto wanted some. Then I got Sasuke some tomatoes while I made Naruto ramen.

When I brought out the food to them. They were surprised by the actual food I brought.

"Ramen? Sakura-chan how did you know?" Naruto asked.

I snorted. "How could I not know? Naruto you don't hide your ramen addiction you know. Didn't you say yesterday how you hated the three minutes it takes to cook ramen?"

He looked a little embarrassed but he laughed. "Oh yeah I did say that."

"Idiot." Sasuke said but had a small smirk on his face. I knew that was a good sign, it's progress for now. Pretty boy wasn't the smiling type. It's a rarity to see him smile unless it's a smile resulting in him becoming stronger.

We all ate and chatted away. I told Naruto and Sasuke a good amount about me. Since this is team bonding. Might as well let them in on some information about me. Naruto did the same while Sasuke let out a little about himself. I didn't mind I was just happy that he was even trying to be apart of the conversation.

"Hey guys I want us to be like a family." I told them.

"A family?" Sasuke asked. You could see Naruto's eyes widen at the word 'family'.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah I mean we are a team right? Plus I like you two. Honestly I'm really glad that I was put on a team with you two out of everybody."

"I assumed you would hate being on a team with me Sakura-chan." Naruto said to me.

A part of me felt bad but not bad for myself because I loved Naruto ever since the first episode. He was such an adorable blondie. Those whiskers made me want to glomp him. I felt bad for Sakura because I know she felt bad for how she used to treat Naruto. She wasn't here to apologize for herself. So it was my obligation to do so in her place. Plus I'll be damned if I let anyone be mean to Naruto in my presence besides Sasuke whenever those two are arguing. I know how their bond is. Most people think Naruto is stupid but in reality he's not. He has a very tactical mind when he decides to use it. Those pranks he pulled as a kid really benefited him in a lot of ways. The pranks led to him being chased by anbu, which in turn helped him developed his stealth capabilities. For a child to do pranks in broad daylight and prevent himself from being caught by anbu level ninja is nothing short of brilliance. Even as he got older, wearing his orange jumpsuit. He still was able to outrun the anbu.

"Of course not Naruto, I'm very sorry for how mean I used to be to you. Honestly I don't even know why I used to be rude to you. It's one of my biggest regrets. You didn't deserve to be disrespected like that. So I vowed that I would make it up to you. I promise I won't treat you like that again." I told him in the most honest tone I could muster.

Naruto looked at me as if he was about to cry. He quickly shook his head. "Aw don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I never got upset with you about it. It's fine really."

I sighed and got up from my seat. I walked over to him and pulled him out of his seat into a hug. Naruto's body stiffened by I hugged him even tighter. He slightly relaxed.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto voiced.

"No it's not fine Naruto. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. You may not know but I see how the villagers look at you sometimes. It's not ok for them to do that. So don't say it's fine just because it's me. I know one day you will finally stopped being treated like an idiot by people. They will see you for who you really are. I believe in you Naruto, as my teammate and friend and family. I will always believe in you." I told him.

I could see Sasuke looking at us in amusement. But he didn't say anything.

Naruto slowly raised his hands to return the hug in an awkwardly way. "T-Thank you Sakura-Chan."

I pulled away from the hug and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it. Ne, ne Naruto can I please rubbed your whiskers. They are sssoooooo cuuuttteee." I asked him with dreamy eyes.

The blond blushed. "Umm sure Sakura-chan."

I slowly lifted my hand to reach out to his adorable face. When I touched his whiskers, I squealed very loudly. "Oh my god! They feel like real whiskers! And you're even purring!" I squealed.

Naruto really was purring while I was rubbing his whiskers. I really couldn't contain myself anymore, so I glomped him and nuzzled my face against his whiskers. Then I looked up at him. "Oh Kami Naruto you are sooo adorable." I told him.

"Uhh thanks?" He replied.

Sasuke gave us a unique look before he shook his head. "You two are idiots."

"Yeah but you like us tho right?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe you guys aren't as annoying as I originally assumed."

I beamed at him. While Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock.

"D-Did t-teme just say something nice to us?"

I laughed. "Yes he did Naruto yes he did."

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever losers." But he still had that small smirk on his face.

Eventually we settled for playing card games and watching a movie. We played jaken to decide who gets to pick the movie. Sasuke won best 2 out of 3. To my surprise and joy he picked my favorite movie Scarface. I was so happy that I glomped him much to his displeasure.

During the movie, Naruto kept nodding on and off. He watched most of the movie for the most part. Me and Sasuke shared this movie as our favorite. So it was impossible for us to fall asleep. To think that he actually had a favorite movie. He literally told us during introductions yesterday that he didn't have many likes and he hated a lot of things.

When the movie was over, I decided to talk to Naruto and Sasuke about our training.

"Hey guys we should all train together whenever we aren't with Kakashi-sensei." I told them.

"Really? How come Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

I couldn't help but smile. Naruto wasn't an idiot but he still had his dumb adorable moments. I can't help but only want to spoil him. "Because Naruto, we need to function as a proper team. There's no telling where we will start taking missions with a higher ranking. I read a lot of books and heard a lot of stories on how the shinobi world truly is. It's a dangerous place that can cost you your life if you are unprepared. That's why I started to take my shinobi career seriously from now on. I know you two will get strong but I don't want to be the one who is dragging us behind. And I'm sure both of you want to get stronger than you already are as well. That's why I'm suggesting we train together. It's clear that Kakashi-sensei is going to have a habit of being a couple hours late. Instead of waiting for him, why not just train ourselves."

Naruto seemed to understand. "Oh ok I get it, well I'm in to train with you guys."

"No thanks, I like training on my own." Sasuke said.

I sighed. "Sasuke we have to be able to work as a team. I'm not saying you always have to train with us. But I'm just suggesting it because it can be beneficial to all of us as a team."

"Yeah teme you should listen to Sakura-chan. Even I know she's making sense." Naruto agreed.

A small laugh erupted from my throat when he said that. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, it was easy to tell that he didn't like being called stupid by Naruto.

He sighed. "Fine I'll train with you guys sometimes. It seems like you're serious about your training so I don't believe you will hold me back."

I beamed at him. Who know Sasuke could be this easy to persuade? Our relationship as a team is already leaps and bounds better than it was originally in the show. As long as the main events play out. Everything will go along as it should. Me making a couple minor adjustments won't change the future too much. Meaning Sasuke must get the curse mark and the invasion has to happened. A sickening feeling rumbled in my stomach. I basically have to let people die in order to make sure a better future is in place. Honestly I felt terrible about it, but to avoid having the amount of deaths that happened in the future. Some things just has to happened. So for now I pushed the feeling away.

The next day came, after our d-rank. Kakashi decided to do some pointless teamwork exercises. It wasn't much I could do about it. Kakashi will decide to train us on his own terms. But if he sees we are improving with our skills without him. It'll catch his interest and he will want to train us. Meaning it was up to me to make sure at least me and Naruto were better prepared. It's not to say I hate Kakashi, it's far from it. I love Kakashi, he even let me hugged him one time out of my fangirlism. Plus it really wasn't a reason to get mad at him. This is how he acted in the show. Plus he doesn't even give Sasuke any special training until the exams start. So it's not like he's being unfair or anything.

Once Kakashi said that training was over. He left, leaving us to spar against each other. I knew I was probably the furthest behind when it comes to sparring. This body isn't used to fighting yet. So it was going to take some time. Even with my shadow clones.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were mildly surprised to see I could create Shadow clones and do tree walking. I explained how I learned a couple days ago. I sorta, kinda, not really lied saying that I saw other shinobi performing these moves. So I decided to try them for myself. I didn't say anything about my chakra natures or reserves yet. It was best if I just act like I didn't even know I had all 7 affinities. The chakra reserves weren't that big of an issue I just didn't feel like explaining. They already know about my weights as well.

Naruto decided he would get some weights as well. Sasuke was undecided since he was pretty confident in his speed. It didn't really matter anyways, he'll gain a huge speed boost during the chunin exams anyways.

We all trained with each other for a couple hours. I taught them tree walking. I asked Sasuke if he could teach me how to do the fire ball jutsu. Granted I already knew the hand seals. But it's better if I could say someone got me started on ninjutsu. That way people won't be too suspicious if I say Sasuke got me started and I went on from there.

Even though I knew I had an affinity for it. I was still pretty surprise how it only took me 8 tries to get a decent fire ball down. Obviously it wasn't as big as Sasuke's. But with more practice and more chakra added into it. I'll be just fine.

Naruto wanted to learn it as well. I told him that he needed to improve his chakra control first before he started learning ninjutsu.

-Hey Inner do you think if he starts practicing the leaf exercise he did with Kakashi will it affect the future?"-

**Highly doubtful, he still doesn't know the rasengan. As long as you let Kakashi teach him how to channel wind chakra into his rasengan. Everything should be fine. To be honest, if he practiced this now. It's possible for him to subconsciously release wind chakra into the rasengan like Boruto did with his. Making his rasengan stronger than it originally was. **Inner told me.

-That's good to know.-

I picked off a leave from a tree and gave it to Naruto.

"Naruto I read in a book from the library that channeling your chakra through a leaf is a very helpful chakra control exercise. It also helps you get used to controlling your nature affinity." I told him.

"Nature affinities? What's that?" Naruto asked.

From Sakura's memories, this is definitely explained in the academy. So it's no surprise that Naruto doesn't know. I gave him a soft smile. "It's the element of your chakra. Everyone's chakra has a specific nature to it. Whether it's earth, fire, wind, water or lightning. I heard in our village, the most common nature element is fire. It's ironic since we do live in the land of fire. Some people can naturally have more than one when they test for their chakra nature. That doesn't mean you can't develop another affinity. You can develop all five of the elemental natures a lot of training. The first and third hokage both mastered all five elements. As well as the traitor Orochimaru of the sannin." I explained.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Oh I guess I understand, so how do we test for our chakra nature?" He asked curiously.

I took out a storage scroll and released some of the stuff I carry. Chakra paper having to be one of them. I took out two and sealed the everything back inside the scroll. Then I gave a paper each to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Just channel your chakra into the paper and you'll find out your affinity." I instructed.

Both nodded and did as they were told. Just like I expected, Sasuke's main affinity was lightning. While Naruto being wind.

"Ok Sasuke yours is lightning, Naruto you have wind." I said.

You could see the slight disappointment in Sasuke's face. But I already knew where it was from. "Don't worry about it Sasuke, your main affinity is lightning but you definitely have two affinities with your second being fire. I know just how much pride you carry being an Uchiha." I told him with a smile.

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened before he smirked. Naruto looked somewhat bummed out that Sasuke had two and he only had one.

"Naruto don't be jealous of Sasuke. You actually have the rarest element to have. Wind is a can be used in an highly offensive manner. Depending on how sharp the blades are. Wind can slice through your opponent like a slice of cheese. You will definitely be a force to reckon with once you learn a few wind jutsu's. We can go to the library to see if there are any wind jutsu's available. It may not be much considering how rare for someone from Konoha to even have the element. But I'm sure it's something there you can use. If not just ask Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure he will know a wind jutsu." I said to him while I pat his head.

Naruto blushed. "E-Er thanks Sakura-chan."

"No problem you adorable whiskered blondie." I beamed at him.

That made Naruto blush even more.

**LINE BREAK (****＞人＜****;)**

So****now I was on my way to Ino's house. It wasn't no point in us not being friends. Ending a friendship over a boy is fucking stupid. Especially a boy who isn't even interested in either of us.

I arrived at her family flower shop. I was grateful that she was the one working.

Ino looked up at me. A smirk formed on his face. "Forehead? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're here to brag about Sasuke-kun?"

I shook my head. "No Ino that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you."

Ino dropped her smirk and looked at me with a curious gaze. "About what?"

"I want my best friend back." I simply said.

Ino's eyes widened before the softened. "What are you talking about forehead? We are love rivals, it's the reason why we broke off our friendship."

"Yeah and it was one of the stupidest things we've ever did. Seriously I'm done chasing after Sasuke. I only see him as a teammate and friend. It's not like he ever gave us any attention anyways when we tried to get his." I shrugged.

The bleach blonde narrowed her eyes slightly at me. "You're not just saying this to get me to back off of Sasuke are you?" She walked up to me.

I sighed, Ive been doing that a lot lately. "No Ino I promise I'm not. I just want my best friend back. I miss hanging out with you. I miss you in generally Ino."

Ino's eyes softened even more before she smiled at me. "Aw Sakura, I miss you too. Ok we can be best friends again."

I pulled her into a tight hug which she instantly returned. Honestly I liked Ino as a character. Besides her annoying fan girl moments. She actually a very beautiful kunoichi.

Once we broke off the hug. Ino grabbed my wrist. "Come on Fo-Sakura, we have much to catch up on."

I eagerly nodded as I followed her to the back.

The next day I was standing in front of the Hyuga compound. I knocked on the gates. A guard or gatekeeper opened it.

"State your business." He demanded.

Geez I forgot how rude and arrogant most Hyuga's are.

"Is Hinata-chan here?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me before he nodded. Then he walked back inside the compound. I stood outside waiting a few minutes, wondering if he really went to go get Hinata. Thankfully he did, as the heiress came out of the house with a look of confusion on her face.

"U-Uh how c-can I help you S-Sakura-san?" Hinata nervously spoke.

I couldn't help myself. A small blush crept onto my face. "Geez Hinata you are so cute when you stutter like that." I told her.

She blushed even more hearing that. "W-What?"

I giggled. "Nothing I was actually coming here in hoping you wouldn't mind helping me out with something as well as becoming my friend?"

"Why w-would you want s-someone as weak as m-me as your friend?"

Instantly I wanted to go give a chakra charged punch to Hiashi dead in his balls. But I could probably do that another time. "You are not weak Hinata-chan. I know specially that you held back during the taijutsu spars in the academy because you don't like to hurt people. If you really wanted to, you could've been the top Kunoichi instead of a brainiac like me."

Hinata seemed genuinely surprised by my comment. "N-No you earned that t-title fair and square S-Sakura-san?"

"If you say so, so will you help me Hinata-chan, I would really appreciate it if you could be my friend too" I asked with a smile.

A moment of silence passed before Hinata smiled. "S-Sure I will be h-help you and b-be your friend S-Sakura-san."

I bursted with joy hearing her words. "Yay! Hinata!" I glomped her onto the ground in excitement.

Hinata was startled. "S-Sakura-san?!"

I giggled again. "Drop the san Hinata-chan. We are friends now. So it's either Sakura or Sakura-chan now."

"O-Oh ok then S-Sakura-chan." She said softly.

I gleefully grinned at here. My plans was to have Hinata oversee the amount of chakra I gather into my fist. It'll take some getting used to. But I can train myself on how to use her strength technique. I already have a perfect explanation just in case someone tries to make the comparison.

—

**Hello again guys. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will start be a mini time skip going into the wave arc. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Of course a person starts to have second thoughts on certain things once they think hard enough about it. That was currently me as of right now. It had only been a couple days since being apart of team 7 and I'm already contemplating on changing a major event.

Sasuke getting his curse mark really did not sit well with me. The three of us has been spending everyday with each other even since our team has formed. It made me feel warm knowing that I was building a bond with two people I want to consider family. Especially how my family life was in my former life. I'm definitely grateful to have this chance.

Anyways Sasuke getting the curse mark was starting to become less and less favorable. Knowing how I know it affects his mind. How could I let that happen? Stopping the invasion was impossible unless somehow I was able to convince Orochimaru his quest for revenge against konoha. But preventing Sasuke from getting a hickey that will fuck up his mental state is more realistic. Seriously he didn't deserve to have to deal with that. Even if Sasuke doesn't get the seal, the story still should be pretty close to accurate how it was in the show. It is still quite possible for Sasuke to still be trained under Orochimaru so the snake could develop a different interest. Which would make him less...evil? Or less creepy.

If it was my choice, I would have all of team 7 be trained by all the sannin. It will be hugely beneficial to us in the long run considering all 3 of us get trained by one of them anyways.

Honestly it could work out. The time skip is 2 in a half years to three. We could take a year training with each Sannin. That might have an effect on the time line. But it won't change the fact that the akatsuki will make their big move in that time. Meaning the future attack on Gaara was bound to happen.

Hell training with Orochimaru will also allow me to help out Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu. I like those three characters a lot. The sound five can go to hell. Although I do find Kimimaro interesting, he's too mentally fucked up in the head that he'll commit suicide before betraying Ororchimaru. Also by the time he even appears he won't have long left to live anyways. The other 4 were all just annoying side characters. Literally without their curse marks, they are nothing to be worried about. I highly doubt they will cause us much trouble by the time team 7 encounters them anyways.

There are also two other things I'm considering that were risky. As a form of trust, I want to tell both Naruto and Sasuke about the information I hold. It was only fair that they knew the reason why I know so much before I go blabbing off information. The second was telling Naruto about his parents and Sasuke the truth about Itachi.

I know it isn't really my place to tell them. But it's not fair for them to be kept in the dark anymore. Naruto went through 16 years of his life without knowing his origins. He didn't even find out he had a god father until his mother told him while he was training to control his furry partner's chakra. He definitely needed to know just who he was. He can handle it if he can handle knowing he has a tailed beast sealed inside of him.

Sasuke deserved to know the truth about Itachi. Because he needed to focus his revenge on Danzo instead of Itachi. The massacre would have not happened if it wasn't for Danzo. Sasuke could feel a certain way about the village after he finds out. But I'll tell him that only 4 people inside Konoha knew the truth.

So now here I was with my two teammates. We were all at my house just hanging out. You know good ole team bonding.

I took a deep breath before I looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Guys I have something important I want to share with you. But you have to promise me that you will keep it a secret from everybody including Kakashi-sensei." I said to them. It wasn't like I didn't trust Kakashi. But if it was anybody who I wanted to know first. It was these two. And perhaps Jiraiya once we meet.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at me with questioning stares. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked me.

"I have a bloodline." I voiced

"What kind of bloodline?" Sasuke asked with some interest in his tone.

I kept my gaze on the two in front of me. "Well to be honest I don't even know if it's a bloodline. Maybe it's just an ability of some sort. But every night when I go to sleep. I dream of a future. A future that leads up to many events that heavily involves us. I even dreamed of the past. Ever since I can remember I've been having these dreams every night I go to sleep. It's almost like an never ending cycle." I was too surprised and proud of myself with how quickly I came up with that story.

Naruto looked shocked while Sasuke looked a bit non believing. "Can you prove it?" The raven haired boy questioned.

"Yeah how do you want me to?"

"You said you could see into the future right? Well answer me this, did you see me killing Itachi Uchiha in the future?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone.

I wasn't even surprised by that question. "Yes you do, but if you want me to explain how. I need to tell you a couple things first. It'll probably be hard for you to believe or understand. But I swear to you I'm being completely honest in what I saw."

For some reason I just kept sighing. "Before you killed Itachi. You were the apprentice of Orochimaru. Traitor of our village and a member of the sannin. During the chunin exams, Orochimaru attacks us and gave you a curse mark on your neck. The mark is a power boost. But it's very dangerous. It eats away at a person's mind while feeding more into your dark thoughts. It'll drive you crazy or worse even kill you if you don't learn how to control it's influence. Once you got that mark Sasuke, you wasn't the same. You are already kind of a dark person to start with. So with the curse influencing your drive for revenge. It changed you and made you crave power. During the tome you remained in the village. You witnessed Naruto become strong, you even considered him to be possibly stronger than you. However you pride wouldn't accept that. So you decided to listen to Orochimaru's advice and seek him out. He sent out his personal guards to escort you. Both Naruto and I tried to reason with you but you didn't listen. After training with Orocbimaru for three years, you eventually betrayed him while he was in a weakened state. Orochimaru is after you because he wants to take over your body so he can have the sharingan. As you know with then sharingan, the amount of jutsu you can learn is infinite. Once you killed him, you formed a team with a few people who also were being used by Orochimaru is one way or another. The 4 of you set out to find Itachi. Eventually you found him. Itachi and you fought to the death. However Itachi was already sick with an disease. So you were able to win due to him being handicapped." I finally stopped talking.

Sasuke was sitting there with a shocked expression on his face. I couldn't blame him either. To hear the lengths you went through just to kill your murderer of your family had to be a lot to take in.

Sasuke himself knew that Sakura lying. He could tell by the look in her eyes. Every word she uttered was true. To think he actually sided with a traitor who wanted him for his body. Just the thought of it made Sasuke suffer in disgust. He was grateful that Sakura decided to tell him all of this. It made him wonder if he should really be putting his entire mindset on killing Itachi. While it was an priority. The last few days has made Sasuke feel different than he has in the last several years. Spending time with Sakura and Naruto has affected him in a way. He had gotten used to being alone. But now whenever he separated from the two. The feeling would rise inside of him once again.

"I...I believe you..I can tell that every word you just spoken was nothing but the truth." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was shocked to hear this. Sasuke really betrayed the village. Well Naruto knew it wasn't entirely his fault. That curse mark or whatever Sakura said he got infected with. Really messed with his head.

I only sighed. "There's more you need to know Sasuke. It's about Itachi. He's not what you think he is."

Sasuke felt a brief feeling of anger well inside of him before he dismissed it. The anger was directed towards Sakura saying that Itachi wasn't a murderer like he thought he was. But Sasuke didn't do anything but raised his eyebrow at her. To be honest, he wondered many times what made Itachi cause a massacre. The caring big brother he knew would never do something like that.

"Go on." Sasuke urged me.

"Itachi is not a cold blooded killer like you think he is. He's a killer but not cold blooded. Sasuke...Itachi was ordered to kill your clan by the higher ups.." I told him with a sad expression. Seriously it pisses me off thinking how Danzo forced that role onto Itachi.

I could see both Sasuke and Naruto freeze at my words. Sasuke looked even in more shock than he just did. I could see the denial in his eyes. But they was also the realization.

"H...How...you have to be lying...there's just no way...why would they do that?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Sasuke could feel the anger boiling inside of him.

"Before you go thinking angry thoughts. The third hokage did not want to give this order. He was coerced into doing so by his advisors. The one who gave him the order was a man named Danzo Shimura. Danzo basically made Itachi choose to either let your clan go through with the coup they were planning and risk a civil war in the village. Which would result in many innocent people losing their lives. Or Itachi could kill his entire clan himself with the exception of his lovable little brother." I answered.

Sasuke felt as if his entire purpose has been shattered. He wouldn't deny Sakura's words. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Because he knew she was telling him the truth. Why would she say all of this to him just to lie? No her explanation was far too detailed to be just a made up story. A huge part of Sasuke felt gratitude towards Sakura for sharing this information with him. His older brother was forced to kill their entire family in order to protect the village and Sasuke himself. For the first thing in a long time. Sasuke had tears falling down his eyes.

I felt my heart tug as I instantly went over to him and wrapped him in a warm hug. I could tell Sasuke felt awkward by my actions with the way his body tended. But to my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

Naruto had joined in on the hug, making it a group hug much to my delight. It brought a warm feeling through my chest.

After a few minutes, Sasuke stopped crying. I could see that his eyes no longer held as much darkness as they once did before. At this point I no longer cared if something changed in the future. Sasuke deserved to know the truth. It would help him in the long run. Plus I didn't want him to find out from Obito who would try to persuade Sasuke into destroying the village.

"I had a new target. Now I will kill Danzo for putting my family through this mess." Sasuke said.

"I agree you should get revenge on him Teme." Naruto agreed.

"Sasuke, before you go trying to kill Danzo. You can't right now for a few reasons. First is you aren't strong enough. Danzo is a man who has fought in both the second and great shinobi wars. He's has way more battle experience than any of us combined. Second, he needs to be put through trial so you can get permission to kill him. Which means we have to go look for the mission document that was signed between him, the third hokage, the elders and Itachi. Third is that, as disturbing as this is to say. He literally has a prosthetic arm made with first hokage's cells full of sharingans in his bandage arm. He even has one in his bandage eye that belonged to Shisui Uchiha." I said.

Sasuke felt his anger boiling even more. That bastard had the nerve to defile his clan's corpses. He deserves nothing less than death in Sasuke's eyes now. From this day forward he would also never consider Sakura useless ever again. She had helped him in more ways than one.

"I understand...thank you for telling this Sakura. I really appreciate it." Sasuke told me.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. Besides me and Naruto will be there with you every step of the way. Remember I want us to be like a family. Family always sticks together no matter what."

Naruto slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "Hell yeah we will! We will kick that bastard's ass some day Teme! You can count on it." Naruto said in a supportive and determined way.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn good to know I can depend on you Dobe."

"Ok since that is out of the way. Naruto it's your turn." I looked at him.

Naruto was confused. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me you have much regarding you as well. For starters I believe it's best we get this out of the way. Naruto, I know that the fox is sealed inside of you."

Naruto eyes widen in shock. I could see slight fear coming into them as he looked away. Before that feeling could spread even more I spoke up.

Sasuke was surprised to hear that.

"Before you start freaking out." I pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't give a damn if you are a jinchuuriki. That doesn't make you the beast you hold within. Those people treat you that way because they want to take out the anger of their lost love ones on something. They let their anger blind them into judging you as the nine tailed fox's reincarnation. But you are not that Naruto. You are a human just like me and Sasuke. Nothing will ever change the fact that I hold you dear to me now. And if anyone dares tries to treat you badly while I'm around. They'll have problems on their hands." I told him.

Sasuke figured he might as well add in his own two cents. He always wondered why Naruto was treated like an outcast. Now he knew, he knew why he and Naruto related in such a way. Why both of them could understand one another's loneliness. He also knew that it was no way that Naruto could ever be the Kyuubi. He was too much of an Dobe to be a demonic fox reborn.

"Hn just like she said. You aren't the fox Dobe. I'm pretty sure a demonic fox doesn't have a ramen addiction like you do." Sasuke voiced in an playful tone.

I was happy that he was also didn't think of Naruto to be Kurama.

Naruto was stunned beyond words. His teammates accepted him regardless of him being the container of the fox. He felt a warm feeling swell through his chest. A couple tears fell from his eyes. "Thank you guys. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that." Naruto told them.

"Heh who knew you would be cry baby Dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Didn't you just cry yourself 10 minutes ago Sasuke?" I asked him in a teasing tone.

That shut him up and his had a Uchiha like pout on his face.

Naruto snickered. "You sure did Teme so looks like I'm not the only cry baby."

Sasuke just shook his head. "Whatever Dobe."

I pulled away from the hug. "Now to continue, Naruto I know who your parents are. Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They both died on the day of your birth protecting you from being impaled by the fox. The attack on the village was caused by a masked man named Obito who was a former student of your father and former teammate of Kakashi. Obito was thought to be dead since he was last seen being crushed by boulders in the third great shinobi war. He survived due to a man named Madara Uchiha luckily finding him. I'll go into details about that later. But anyways because Obito has changed from the person he once was. He caused the nine tails attack.

He attempted to kidnap you. Obito even put explosive tags on the cover you were wrapped around in. Your father saved you leaving your mother defenseless. Since she had literally just finished giving birth. Your mother was the jinchuuriki of the fox before you. So Obito kidnapped her and used his sharingan to put the fox under his control. Afterward he released it from her by performing some ritual. Like I told you before Uzumaki's have strong life forces so she ended up surviving the extraction. She was very weak though but she still aided your father while protecting the village. Your father had taken both you and here to one of his safe houses to keep you save while he dealt with Obito.

Eventually he was able to find a way to cut off Obito's genjutsu controlling the fox. After wards Obito disappeared leaving the fox rampaging through the village. Many of the shinobi fought tooth and nail trying to protect the village. But it was your parents who got the job done. Your father was convinced that you would be able to master his power. So he sealed half of the Kyuubi inside of you while the other half inside himself. He used a forbidden jutsu known as the shiki fujin. He also sealed the remaining of his and your mother's chakra inside of you. They are to help you either when your seal is close to breaking or if you are trying to learn how to fully control Kyuubi's power. Your parents has always been with you Naruto." I finally stopped explaining.

Naruto didn't know what to think. He literally just found out the circumstances behind his birth and who his parents are. He didn't even question Sakura's words. He believed her wholeheartedly. Considering all she just told Sasuke. It wouldn't make sense for him not to believe him.

"Come to think about it. You do look like a carbon copy of the fourth hokage Dobe. I wonder how did anyone miss this?" Sasuke spoke with surprise and amusement in his voice.

"If I had to guess, most who knew what he looked like refused to look pass the whole Kyuubi thing. I know for a fact that Kakashi and the third hokage knows. Naruto please don't blame either of them. The third only wanted to protect you from your parents enemies. Plus even in the village, you wouldn't have been safe even with just them knowing. Danzo definitely would've had his eye on you more than he already does. He already wants to turn you into his personal perfect weapon. Imagine him finding out you are the legendary fourth hoakge's son? He would go nuts. Hell I honestly wouldn't put it passed Orochimaru to know either. Along with certain members of the anbu. I doubt most jounin even know if they haven't put two and two together themselves yet." I said.

Naruto finally felt a weight being lifted off his chest. He finally knew who he was. He knew who his parents were. And he knows they died protecting him, he was never alone. This whole time they were always with him. He hugged Sakura.

I hugged him back. "Thank you Sakura-chan. All I ever wondered is if I had parents. Now I know who they are and what lengths they went through just to protect me."

A smile formed on my face. "No need to apologize, I just wanted you to know what you deserved to know."

Eventually we pulled away from each other. "Ok but that isn't the end of it Naruto. There is a group full of S-rank missing nins named the akatsuki. Obito is the true leader of the organization. While a man named Nagato runs the organization only by face. Their objective is to collect the 9 jinchuuriki's to take their tailed beast away from them. Once they have the tailed beast, they will unleash the ten tails and caused havoc to the world." I informed them.

"Sakura-chan is a jinchuuriki what they call people like me? Are the tailed beast the demons sealed inside of us? What's the ten tails?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, jinchuuriki's are people like you Naruto. And yes those are the tailed beast. The ten tails is a beast that is combined with all of the tailed beast together. It's a legendary beast that not even the sage of six paths himself could defeat. He ended up sealing it into himself. But as time went on, his body was growing weaker so he separated the beast into the nine tailed beast we know today. Kyuubi or I should call him Kurama is the strongest out of his siblings."

I sighed again. "Guys the future I saw isn't the worst one but it could be a lot better. Many people died who I felt unnecessarily died. Like Itachi for example. Sasuke didn't find out the truth until after he killed Itachi. Also Obito helped Itachi kill the Uchiha clan. He offered his help so he took on the Uchiha police force while Itachi dealt with the rest. I don't want a future like that. As crazy as this may sound but I'm a fan of some of the akatsuki members. I want to try to save them. At least the ones I know can be saved. None of them truly knew what they were getting into except for a Obito and a venus fly trap creature named Zetsu. At first I wanted to leave most of everything in tact to insure the future goes the same way so I can change a few things. But I couldn't keep hiding this information from you two. It felt wrong and I don't want our team to turn out how I saw it did. Me and Naruto spent almost three years training in order to bring you back Sasuke. Naruto even went so far that he begged the Raikage not to punish you for your actions against his brother. I want us to truly be a family. I don't want Naruto to have to prepare to take on the akatsuki alone. We need to get through all of this together."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. I felt so grateful towards them. Neither one ever accused me of lying. They believed every word I said. Honestly I didn't know what I would've done if Sasuke decided to go question the higher ups or Naruto go question the third about his parents.

"Yeah we definitely need to grow stronger. I don't want to be marked by Orochimaru. I want to find Itachi to talk to him. I also want to stay by you two side." Sasuke voiced. I was happy to hear those words from him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do we become awesome shinobi in the future?" Naruto wondered.

I nodded with a smile. "Absolutely, our team is even more legendary than the sannin's. We were the ones who won the fourth great shinobi war. No one in the entire elemental nations was stronger than you during that point. I even surpassed Tsunade-sama is the medical field. While being able to crush an opponent in one punch." A smirk formed across my face. Granted it was actually the real Sakura who became that. But since I'm her now, I can say it's me.

Naruto had stars in his eyes while Sasuke had a smirk showing he was very pleased hearing that.

"Well it seems we have our work cut out for us. Sakura when does exams happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Less than 6 months maybe even less than 5. All I know is that it happens some time after our first C-rank mission which became an A-rank." I answered.

"Woah that's awesome. We definitely have to train. If Orochimaru is going to be coming after Sasuke-teme. Then we need to be able to at least protect ourselves." Naruto said.

"I'm surprised you were able to think of that Dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up teme I'm serious here!" Naruto whined.

I couldn't help but laugh at the boys. "Well you are right about that Naruto. Which is why I was thinking that is three should live together from now on."

Naruto and Sasuke looked surprised at my suggestion. "Oh come on guys, I know for a fact that both of you feel lonely by yourselves. I feel the same way, I hardly even interact with my family when they are around as it is. It's been awhile since I could actually say I felt like a true family with them. It gets real lonely being here by myself. Plus we will be able to grow closer to one another if we live together. Do you two really want to keep feeling this way?" I asked them.

What I spoke was kinda true in both ways. Regardless of my own family issues. Sakura wasn't a close as I thought she was to her family. They didn't approve of her career choice of being a shinobi. So they distanced themselves from her little by little. It was sad honestly. Before I came into this body. Sakura hasn't seen her parents in over two months. At first when I saw the note they left, saying they were on vacation. I didn't think too much of it. But now actually going through the memories of Sakura. I saw the arguments all three would have. It was as if all three didn't like each other. Which was weird to think about. From the anime they didn't show anything like that. Hell her parent seemed very caring when Sakura had amnesia. Then again by that time, they could have learned to accept it. Now it seemed that it was a chance that they weren't coming back. The amount of money they left had been enough to live off of for years. After doing some searching around, I found 2 more spots where they kept a bag of money at. It was noted for me too.

Sasuke was the one to ask. "What about your parents?" The Uchiha could see Sakura wasn't lying. He saw the same pain, loneliness and understanding he held his own eyes. Along with Naruto as well. The three of the them shared the same type of feelings.

I sighed. "Honestly I don't think they are coming back. Either they are done with me or they probably have been killed. They left me a message 2 months ago saying they were going on a vacation. But the amount of money I was left is enough to last me for years...we didn't have the best relationship so I'm not surprised they abandoned me." I shrugged.

"That terrible Sakura-chan! How could they do something like that?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke had to agree. How could they do something like that?

"My parents didn't approve of my choice of being a shinobi. From that point on we had a good amount of fights. Especially me and my mom. It never ended well. While we would keep it away from the outside eye. Inside the house it was all hell from there."

Sasuke and Naruto were quiet for a few moments. It was Naruto who ended up breaking the silence. "Well I guess I'll be staying here then. I really don't want to be alone anymore." Naruto admitted.

"Hn same for me..I hate being in my house since it reminds me of the massacre. While I no longer blame Itachi. It still doesn't change how I feel about that place. It's why I live in an apartment now." Sasuke opened up.

I couldn't believe Sasuke had actually opened up about himself! Seriously our team dynamics were truly leagues above how they were in the actual show. Man I was too happy at the moment. So happy that I tackled them both into a hug.

"You guys!" I cried. "I'm so happy you're moving in." I kept crying.

Naruto grinned while Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable before sighing. He knew he would have to get used to this very soon.

**A/N: ok sorry guys change of plans. The wave arc is still coming soon! I just wanted to try to build up the bond of Naruto, Sakura (OC) and Sasuke. The goal is to have them grow up very close to each other. **


	5. Chapter 5

That same day, Naruto, me and Sasuke all went to each of their homes. Basically to pack their stuff. It was an agreement between the three that no matter how mad they might end up making each other. No one was allowed to just leave for good. So to make sure that they don't. Sasuke suggested that he and Naruto put their apartments up for sale. It wasn't any point in keeping a place neither of them would barely be at.

Naruto agreed, so we were heading to his apartment first. Stopping at a weapons store to get more storage scrolls.

The blond's apartment was just how I remembered it. What surprised me was how clean the place was. From what I remember, Naruto didn't keep him home this clean. It's been a couple times where they showed empty instant ramen cups on his table. I wonder if he still has any spoiled food?

"Wow Dobe didn't expect your place to be this clean." Sasuke said as he looked around.

"Heh well I kinda learned recently that a person should always try to keep their home clean. You never know who may show up. I'm glad I listened because I would've been embarrassed if my apartment was dirty the first time you guys came over." Naruto admitted sheepishly.

A chuckle escaped my throat. "That's cute Naruto, I gotta say girls like guys who keep up with their homes."

A small blush crept on the blond's face while Sasuke stared at us in amusement. I've noticed how amount of time he spends brooding decreased significantly during the last few days. That itself gave me proof that Sasuke was really changing for the better. I know his mind still must be going wild after what I told him.

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan how come you want to save all of those Akatsuki guys if they are killing jinchuuriki so they can use the tailed beast's power to create the ten tails you were talking about?" Naruto asked as he started gathering all the stuff he wanted to pack.

I was very surprised he even remembered that part of the story. I turned to Sasuke to see he also had a surprised look. "Well in my dreams let's just say I kinda became fans of a good amount of them. Plus like I said a lot of them don't know fully what they are getting themselves into. Obito wants to use the ten tails to put a genjutsu over the world. He wants the entire world to be in a so called perfect world where everyone is in their own personal world. He wants to create a perfect reality where he can be with the love of his life again. Kakashi-sensei's other teammate Rin Nohora. I know it isn't my place to tell but she died by committing suicide. Because she was kidnapped by the mist, the sealed the three tails inside of her. When she was able to escape she realized what they did. Kakashi-sensei had found her and led her back to the village. But Rin knew if she returned the seal holding the beast would release, killing her and destroying the village if she stepped a foot inside. So when the mist ninja tried to attack her and Kakashi-sensei. She jumped in front of his attack to save the village." I explained in a sad tone.

It was quiet for a few minutes after that. Not that I blamed them. Kakashi's past was one full of loss. It all started when he lost his father at the age of 6.

"Damn." Sasuke was the one to speak first. "Who would've thought that Kakashi had to go through that. And he doesn't know that Obito is alive still?"

I shook my head. "No and he can't know guys. At least not yet. If he finds out, he will only try to go after him which will result in him possibly being killed. Kakashi-sensei won't be in the right mindset to take on Obito on his own. Especially when he doesn't know anything about Obito's sharingan the potential of his own yet."

"What do you mean?" Naruto wondered.

"Before Obito was completely crushed. At first he had saved Kakashi-sensei from being crushed which resulted in the right half of Obito's body being flatten. He still had he left side but I don't think he could even feel that side either. So he asked Rin to transfer his left sharingan eye as a gift towards Kakashi for being promoted to jounin. Remember guys, no one can know about any of the information I tell you. I already have in mind the next person who I will tell. Kakashi will probably be told eventually but he will only be told of my bloodline and that I know how he got his sharingan. I can not afford to be sent to the T&I department to have my mind probed." I reminded them.

Naruto grinned. "As if we would let that happened Sakura-chan."

"Hn I agree, besides it's not our place to pick who to tell." Sasuke agreed.

A smile formed on my face. "Thanks guys, oh by the way I almost forgot. Naruto you have a god father. He's the one who was your father's sensei. The toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin."

Naruto stopped packing as he turned his head to look at her. Did she really just say he had a family member? He was thinking to himself.

"I..I actually had a family memeber?" Naruto voiced croaked.

"Yes you do, Jiraiya-sama runs Konoha's spy network. The reason why he's never made himself present is because he was forced not to. In order to protect you, you were put in an orphanage for that reason. It was to keep your true identity save. If other villages like Iwa for an example found out you were your father's son. The man who literally took the lives of a huge portion of their shinobi forces by himself during the third great ninja war. They would have stopped at nothing to make sure you died. So the third made Jiraiya and Kakashi stay away from you until he felt it was safe enough for you to be able to meet them without any potential spies suspecting anything. It also kinda helped that most of the villagers disliked you at the time. I won't say how you should feel about him. But I would give him a chance. He's the author of the perverted books Kakashi reads. But he also wrote another book called Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. The main character is similar to you in some ways. He even shares your name. Actually it one of my visions I saw a certain one of your parents, Jiraiya and you while your mother was pregnant with you. Your father and Jiraiya was talking about the book and asked can he name you after the character. Your mother also agreed on the name. That was the same time they asked him to be your god father." I explained. Really now I've been doing that a lot too.

Naruto didn't know how to feel hearing that. He felt some indifference towards all three men. Kakashi, his supposed god father Jiraiya, and the old man who he looked up to as a grandfather. All of them kept this from him. And while he hadn't met Jiraiya yet. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to think that a man who runs a spy network in konoha didn't report to the old man. But at the end of the day, everything was done to protect him. So he couldn't even really be mad at the fact that they did it. He also had to take into consideration on how Jiraiya potentially felt about not being in Naruto's life.

"Wow thanks for telling me that Sakura-chan. I..don't know how I'm gonna feel once I see him. But I'll try my best to look over it for now. I doubt I'll see him as a god father unless he really grows on me. But I can at the least get a few jutsu's out of him for all the time he missed spending with me." Naruto smirked.

"Oh? I like that idea Naruto. I was thinking of doing the same. Since he was the one I was gonna tell about my bloodline too anyways. I wanted him to be my master. In my vision, Jiraiya was your master while Sasuke learned from Orochimaru and I was apprenticed under Tsunade-sama." I smirked myself.

"You know?" Sasuke had a contemplative look. "Why not we all just try to be trained under all three of them. I mean it would make sense. It we want to be able to take on the akatsuki then eventually try to convince them to join our side."

I felt the need to facepalm myself and that's exactly what I did. How the hell didn't I think of that? While Jiraiya and Tsunade would be easy to get on board. Orochimaru is a whole different story. Granted I know eventually he would become..good or neutral? It was still risky especially for all three of us. The only way I could see him agreeing is if Sasuke agreed to offer him his body...I really hope he wasn't going to consider that. Orochimaru may be knowledgeable. But that didn't mean you could relax your guard around him. He only changed after he was killed anyways. So in order for him to slightly change for the better. He has to die then be revived by a curse seal and an body to use. Yeah Orochimaru was definitely an unlikely option unless he decides to find interest in us.

"Eh I don't know teme. I'm not comfortable with being around a pedo who wants to give teenagers a hickey." Naruto voiced.

I snorted and Sasuke slightly chuckled. "Well I can't disagree with you there dobe."

After we finished packing and sealing up Naruto's stuff. We went and did the same at Sasuke's.

Eventually we made it back to my or should I say _our _house. It felt nice actually saying that.

I made us three a snack. "So do you guys want to go train after this?" I asked.

"I'm down! After hearing that I'm the son of the yondaime. There's no way I can't be hyped right now." Naruto said with excitement and determination in his voice.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Hn yeah we should start training. Luckily you decided to tell us this only a few days after our team was formed Sakura. I was already planning on taking my training seriously. But you really made me think about how serious everything is. My brother is in the akatsuki as a spy for the village. Not to mention that he has a disease. I want to help him before he ends up dying. In order to do that, I have to get stronger, we all have to get stronger."

"What should we work on first?" Naruto asked.

"Speed and chakra control. Our first C-rank will be dangerous. So we will definitely need to up our current speed to even have a chance of keeping up. Chakra control is very essential is most techniques. It conserves chakra if you know how to control it. Giving a jutsu too much unnecessary chakra can cause the jutsu go fail or turn into something else. While too little and the jutsu won't work at all. Also Sasuke I want you to try unlocking your sharingan. I've seen you activated it before in my visions before you passed out in front of Itachi. You probably don't remember all that too well. Just try channeling chakra through your eyes. Naruto you need to make contact with the fox. Don't worry you won't do this alone. Me and Sasuke will be there with you." I said.

Sasuke was surprised by this information. Now that he thought about it. He completely forgot that even happened. He did remember the change in his eyes the last time he saw Itachi. Right before he left Itachi was crying. For the longest time Sasuke couldn't understand why was he crying. How could he cry when he was the one who murdered everybody. Now he knows. "Hn thanks for reminding me." Sasuke replied.

Naruto was a bit nervous. He had just found out about the fox several days ago. The blond didn't think he was ready to confront it already. But he remembered that he had several S-rank ninja after him. Even if he didn't, there's always the possibility that someone out there could want the fox. So he didn't have a choice but to confront him. He needed to be able to work together with him for the future. "Alright I'll do it. But I don't know how to get into contact with it." He said.

"Don't worry about it, I can help you with that." I assured him. I mean I really could. Seeing how it works in the show and fanfiction. I'm pretty sure all he needs to do is concentrate on the seal. I refuse to use a life threatening situation as a catalyst.

"You sure do know a lot Sakura." Sasuke noted.

I snorted. "Yeah you would too if you dreamed about a future for over a decade. You pick up many things along the way. Not to mention I've studied like crazy on a lot of things. I know I was a huge fan girl of yours just a few days ago Sasuke. But let's just say part of that was only a front to get others to underestimate me in the future. While I did actually have a crush on you. It wasn't to the degree I made it seem."

"So you're still a fan of mine at the end hmm?" Sasuke teased.

"Hm maybe but I'm a bigger Naruto fan than Sasuke fan." I smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto yelled. "Ha! Take that teme!"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke retorted.

**Line Break**

Now we were all sitting next to each other in the backyard. Naruto was meditating while me and Sasuke had our hands on his shoulder.

"Just focus your chakra into the seal on your stomach Naruto. That should draw you into your mindscape where Kurama is sealed." I instructed.

Naruto listened to Sakura's words. They had been doing this for 20 minutes now. He still couldn't get anywhere. So he kept trying, luckily for him now he was feeling like he was getting somewhere.

Sakura and Sasuke were pouring their chakra into him. Suddenly he felt something pulling on inside his head.

He opens his eyes and see he's not in the backyard anymore.

"Your mind looks like a sewer dobe. How depressing." Sasuke spoke from behind him.

"Yeah you definitely should try to change that Naruto." I agreed.

"Well sorry for not knowing I had a sewer for a mind." Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "So we should keep heading straight. I'm sure you two can feel that chakra coming from ahead."

"Hn yeah it's really oppressive." Sasuke said.

We all made our way to the cage. It looked just how it did before Naruto learned how to control Kurama's chakra. Inside the cage, you could feel his chakra radiating. The killing intent flaring our way. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them were frozen with fear just like me. But I knew Kurama couldn't do anything to any of us even if he wanted to.

Kurama growled as he showed himself behind the cage. "**Well well looks like my container finally decides to show himself. Then he brings an Uchiha along with him. Then you the pink haired brat, you know too much. There's no way you should know my name. You shouldn't even know about the ten tails or the sage of six paths." **

"K..K..KURAMA-SAAAAAMMMMAAAA~!" I shrieked with much fangirlism.

**Oh great. Inner voiced.**

I rushed inside the cage with quick speed and jumped on his huge furry body. I nuzzled myself in his fur.

Naruto and Sasuke were just standing there in awe. Sakura really just ran inside the cage of a legendary fox who rampaged through their village.

Kurama himself seemed to be quite surprised by her actions. He saw the girls eyes changed from fear to admiration fairly quickly. What made her admire him? An embodiment of hatred. For some odd reason he didn't feel the need to impale her with her claws. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his container also playing with his fur. One thing Kurama never admitted to any of his siblings. He enjoyed when their father played with his fur.

Sasuke could only sigh. "You two are completely insane." He walked inside the cage himself. Seeing that it was nothing to fear. Sasuke even hopped on top of Kurama's back.

For the life of him he could not figure out why hadn't he killed these brats yet. Maybe it was because they played with his fur? Or they are the first ones to even attempt to get this close to him. Let alone look at him with no hatred their eyes. Well he could see hatred in the Uchiha's eyes. Kurama knew the reason for that though. He obviously heard all of their conversations from inside the seal. He could tell that Sakura held a grudge towards someone too. But he could not tell why his container didn't have any hatred from him at all. The beast that killed his parents.

"**What are you brats doing?"** He finally asked.

"Playing with your fur Kurama-sama. Ever since I felt saw you in my visions I've always wanted to do this." I sighed in happiness.

**Hmph to think I would allow this. Oi Naruto why aren't you showing any hatred for me?**" Kurama questioned.

Naruto wondered that himself. But he had a feeling he knew why. "You did kill my parents but you were probably only trying to protect your freedom. I know if I were you, I wouldn't want to to forced to be sealed inside of me or anyone either. So I can understand you, plus you were being manipulated for most of the attack against the village. And now I know it was you who always healed me quickly whenever I got hurt. You were with me the whole time along with my parents. I'm...kinda grateful for that. Just knowing I wasn't completely alone the whole time really helped me out after learning the truth."

Kurama was shocked by the boy. He's matured fairly quickly. For a brat his age in Kurama's opinion. He was sure to be expected to throw a tantrum at Kurama about him killing his parents. It made his respect for his container go up.

**"****Oh? So you don't hate me?"** Kurama asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I can't find it in myself to truly hate you. I'd rather us become friends who can learn how to coexist and work together." He said with a smile.

**"****Hmm me working together with a brat like you? Hmph get real."** Kurama replied.

"Hey Kurama-sama don't be like that. You already end up working with him a few years into the future anyways. And I also saw in my vision how the original Madara Uchiha controlled you. I know for a fact you hate him for putting you under his genjutsu. In the future I saw, Madara does end up being brought back to life. And he eventually ends up capturing you two. If it wasn't for the fact that the fourth hokage was reanimated at the time so he was carrying your other half. Naruto would have died and you would've been under Madara's control along with the rest of your siblings. Granted we eventually got you all back. But do you really wanna go through that? Do you want your siblings to go through that? You know how Madara is better than any of us." I tried to persuade him.

'Damn this brat and her blasted bloodline. She knows way too much for my liking. But at the same time, she's caught my interest.' Kurama thought. "**You make a good point brat. I don't want to have to deal with Madara again. If I had the choice I would want to rip him to shreds. Fine I'll work together with Naruto. You three seem like you'll be involved into some interesting events in the near future. Plus I refuse to have a weak container. I always have to be the dominate one against my siblings. It's unacceptable to lose against any of their jinchuuriki's especially Shukaku's. By the way do you know my siblings name as well pink brat?" **

"Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno Kurama-sama. Yes I do know their names. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kukuō, Saiken, Chomei, Gyūki and you Kurama-sama." I answered.

"So you all have names. Heh I hope someday we get to meet all of them." Naruto said.

"Dobe please don't think that they will be friendly as fur ball here." Sasuke sighed.

"**Just who are you calling a fur ball Uchiha brat!" **Kurama roared.

Sasuke smirked. "Obviously you fur ball. You're a very friendly fox compared to what the stories we were told." Sasuke scratched Kurama's ear making him purr.

**"****Damn...brat.**." Kurama purred.

"Yeah yeah I hear you O Great Kurama." Sasuke teased.

It was amazing to me how this Sasuke was. Seriously I would never expect him to be this way. From the look Naruto was giving him. He didn't either, but it was nice. I will take this Sasuke over brooding, revenged crazed Sasuke any day!

"Hey Kurama-sama, do you think you can start training Naruto how to use your chakra soon? It would be much easier for us if he knew how to access your chakra properly now than later." I asked.

**"****I suppose I could."** Kurama agreed.

"Could you also teach him how to distribute his chakra to us so it can give us an edge in case we need it?" I asked. You had another thing coming if you didn't think I wasn't going to ask that. Maybe I won't get to be a jinchuuriki but I'll be damned if I didn't get to use the youki the allied shinobi were using during the fourth Great War. It looked so badass, I always wondered how it felt to use Kurama's chakra.

"**Oh? So you think Naruto here has the potential to master my power to such a degree? If you know as much as you are letting on Sakura then you know Naruto won't be able to fully control my chakra until he gets the key. I assume either that hokage or yours or that supposed god father of his has it." **Kurama retorted. He wanted to see if she would call out his bluff. Naruto really did need the key to fully master his power. But Kurama can teach him to distribute his chakra to others if they work together.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on Kurama-sama. I know for a fact that you can teach Naruto this even without the key. All you would have to do is make sure that the chakra isn't poisonous. Naruto would have to practice his chakra control like crazy. But with the amount of shadow clones he can make. I'm sure he'll get it done pretty quick."

"Damn so I could really do that? Shit team 7 would be the strongest team in the village if I could do that." Naruto said in excitement.

"Hn even without that we would still be the best dobe." Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah yeah I know teme but come on! Even you know that would be freaking cool if all of us could use his chakra." Naruto replied in the same excited tone.

Sasuke sighed. "I'll admit it would be kinda cool." He smirked.

"**Heh you sure are a smart girl. Fine I'll help out with that also. But only on one condition. Only you pinky and the uchiha brat are the only ones to use my chakra. I'm not a charity. I don't want to give my chakra to just anybody. Unless you see an absolute need to do so. Naruto is not to give my chakra to anybody but you two. Even that scarecrow of a teacher of yours is not allowed to use my chakra**." Kurama told us.

I tried to hold back my laughter at the scarecrow term used to describe Kakashi. But I failed miserably as soon as Naruto let out his laugh. Sasuke was even chuckling himself at the scarecrow comment.

"Haha scarecrow! Oh that's rich I'm definitely calling Kakashi-sensei that when I see him." Naruto laughed.

"W-We should call him scarecrow-sensei from now on." I said through my laughs.

"**Anyways while you brats are laughing. If you want to make things easier. Tear off a piece piece of the seal. It won't release of anything. It's just to let me be able to give more chakra to Naruto. It will also make it a lot easier for him to control his chakra. My chakra is merging with his so it makes it a lot harder for him to control. I can make it easier on him by balancing out the ratio better. It won't be as good as it can be if he had the key. But it will be much better than it is now. And you have my word I won't try anything. It'll also let me be able to take over Naruto's body of the need arises. So I can protect him. Because if he does so do I and I don't want to die any time soon. It takes time for me to reincarnated.**" Kurama voiced.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me. I nodded with resulted into them nodding back. Kurama used his hand to his Naruto high enough so he can reach the seal.

Naruto slowly tore off a quarter of the paper. That resulted in his arm being grabbed. He looked over to see a man who looked just like his...father.

"D-D-Dad?" Naruto muttered.

Me and Sasuke looked at each other in mild shock. I'm an idiot for not suspecting that the fourth would show up in case anything happened to the seal.

"Sakura..is that..?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah that's him. That the fourth hokage...Naruto's father." I said.

Minato looked over to see his son, the fox and two other kids who looked close to his son's age. A smile crept on his face hearing his son call out to him.

"It's good to finally meet you Naruto..my son." Minato said.

"Dad..." Naruto then punched him in the stomach as hard as he could.

It caught everybody off guard. I knew Naruto did punch Minato when he met him during the pain invasion. But that was because he had so many frustrations to get off of his chest. Including wanting to know why he picked him to seal the fox.

"Why did the hell did you choose me to carry Kurama. Do you know what the hell the villagers put me through because of it. No I don't blame Kurama for it but damn it I still had to deal with their hate! For so long I had to wonder if you or mom even loved me. If it wasn't for Sakura-chan I wouldn't have known a single thing! I want to be mad at you for leaving me to fend for myself but I just can't. I know how selfish of me it would for me to do so. But I can't help but to feel this way right now after finally meeting you!" Naruto raged while having tears in his eyes.

"I see...I'm sorry for putting such a burden on you Naruto. Believe me if it was any other choice I would have. But unfortunately I didn't. Your mother wasn't going to die along side the fo-" Minato was cut off.

"Kurama, his name is Kurama dad." Naruto corrected.

Minato was surprised to know that the fox had a name. "Oh sorry well Kurama. She was going to die by sealing Kurama back inside of her. But I knew that his power would be needed in the future. I'm sorry for making you carry such a burden by yourself Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he wiped his tears. "It's ok, I'm the son of the fourth hokage. So I can handle it."

Minato smiled. I had a few tears in my eyes at the touching moment between father and son.

"Now can you explain to me why you are tore off a quarter of the seal?" Minato asked.

"Because it will help me have better access to Kurama's chakra." Naruto answered.

"And how can you be so sure to trust Kurama?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Kurama isn't a bad person. He's just someone who wanted his freedom back dad. We took that away from him. He never asked to be sealed. From the books I read about the hokage's the first hokage had fought against Madara Uchiha who had Kurama at his side. Kurama was forced to fight alongside Madara. He actually hates him.

"Damn right I do." Kurama grunted.

"I..I see." Minato didn't know what to think. His son made sense when he said we took his freedom away from him. Had they assumed that he was a evil fox from the beginning?

"Come on dad since you are here I want to introduce you to my friends. They are also my new family!" Naruto said as he grabbed Minato's wrist and dragged him to meet Sasuke and Sakura.

"New family?" Minato wondered.

Once Minato Namikaze was infront of my face. I couldn't resist myself. I glomped him hard. "MINATO-SAMA~!" I squealed.

Minato felt her weight collide with him. He almost fell to the ground. "Umm hello?" He said.

"OI GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY HUSBAND!" Someone screeched.

Minato jumped as he recognized that voice. So did Kurama.

Kushina Uzumaki herself was standing to the side of everybody with narrowed eyes. Seems she didn't appreciate someone hugging her husband.

"K-kaa-chan?" Naruto muttered in a soft tone.

Kushina looked to see her son looking at her. She smiled at him. "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto ran and hugged her with all of his light. He finally was able to meet his mother. He cried into his chest. Kushina hugged him in a motherly fashion.

"Geez dobe you sure are a cry baby." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up teme! I don't wanna hear it right now." Naruto muffled in his mother's chest.

Eventually Naruto releases his hold on his mother. Before he could say anything. I tackled Kushina into a hug too. "Oh my god KUSHINA-SAMA. I CANT BELIEVE IM ACTUALLY MEETING YOU!" I squealed.

Kushina was surprised. She didn't even notice Sakura coming towards her. "Uhh hi? Weren't you just hugging my husband?" She asked.

"Yes but I'm a fan of yours along with his! You were legendary in anbu!" I yelled in excitement.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "Is she gonna do that to every person she's a fan of?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know but I don't seem any harm in it. So far no one has mention their dislike of it."

Sasuke sighed. "No, no they haven't."

"So Naruto mind explaining why your friend is such a fan of ours?" Minato chuckled.

It took about 10 mins to explained my 'bloodline' to Minato and Kushina. As expected they were both shocked. I even proved it to them by describing Naruto's birth to them. And how I know when they decided to choose his name.

"Wow...that's an amazing ability. To see the past and the future." Minato voiced.

"I know right? Thanks to this ability I've learned many things about the shinobi world." I smirked.

"Very amazing indeed. So what made you three even come here?" Kushina asked.

"Well we just formed our team several days ago. But since I've been having these visions for as long as I could remember. I knew we were going to be put together. So after getting to know the boys a bit. I decided to tell them about my bloodline. I also told Naruto about you guys and Sasuke about the Uchiha Massacre." I answered.

"Uchiha massacre?" Both Kushina and Minato said at the same time.

"Long story short, Danzo forced Sasuke's older brother Itachi to choose between letting civil war break out because the uchiha clan were planning a coup. Or to kill his entire clan sparring his beloved little brother Sasuke. The third hokage was coerced by the elders to sign off on it. The only ones who know the full details about the mission are Danzo, the elders, the third and now all of us." I explained.

Minato sighed. "I always knew Danzo would cause trouble eventually. There's no way I would've let Itachi go through with that. Not all of the Uchiha's needed to die. Especially the innocent children."

"By the way Minato-sama. The masked man you fought wasn't Madara. It was your student Obito Uchiha." I told him.

Minato and Kushina's eyes went wide. "Obito? Are you sure because I know he died." Minato asked with a serious tone.

"I'm 1000% positive, he survived because the real actually Madara who was still alive at the time saved him. But Madara used Obito by corrupting him with the pain of loss. Obito was there when Rin died. Kakashi-sensei doesn't know but Obito showed up right when Rin jumped in front of Kakashi-sensei's attack. It caused him to go mad and kill everybody mist ninja. Kakashi had passed out right after Rin died so he didn't see Obito. Madara corrupted Obito so much that he convinced him into continuing his plan while he was dead. The plan to use all the tailed beast to revive the ten tails and put the entire world under a genjutsu of their perfect world." I told them.

Minato and Kushina didn't say anything as they took all of this information in. "I wish I could've been there to help him. I'm sure Obito wanted to come back to Konoha once he found out he survived." Minato said in a sad tone.

"He did but Madara wouldn't let him. It was part of his ploy of manipulating him." I said.

"That's terrible, poor Obito-kun. Naruto you have to try to save him for us ok?" Kushina pleaded.

Naruto looked torn. "I..I can try for you two kaa-chan. I don't know how to feel about the guy considering he's the cause of your deaths. Kurama would've never been released from mom. And you two would still be alive. I don't know if I can forgive him for that. But I can at least try to help him see the error of his ways."

"You do end up convincing him Naruto. But that won't be for awhile from now. At the very least it won't be until a few years from now. Hopefully this time we can convince him before the war. But it's highly doubtful so we'll just have to try to convince him during the war." I assured him.

"All I can ask is for you three to try. I can't help but blame myself still for not making it in time to help my team that day. I've failed them as a sensei." Minato asked.

"I don't think you did lord fourth. It wasn't your fault that your team just so happen to get caught in some unlucky moments. You had no way of knowing what happened to Rin or Obito. Plus Rin would've died anyways as soon as she stepped foot in the village. So don't blame yourself for things you had no control over." Sasuke spoke.

Me and Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was offering comfort to someone.

Minato smiled slightly. "Thank you for your words..."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced himself. Didn't Sakura just his name not that long ago?

"Oh! So you are little Sasuke then! Oh my you've grown up. I was supposed to be your aunt Sasuke-kun. Me and your mother Mikoto were good friends." Kushina smiled.

Sasuke was surprised to her that. A part of him was actually happy he had some sort of connection to his mother still. "Good to meet you Obasan." Sasuke gave her a small smile.

Kushina walked up and hugged him tight. "Oh my little nephew. You look just like your mother I swear it like I'm seeing her twin!" She gushed.

Sasuke blushed at her words but were very grateful for them.

Naruto was laughing at how Sasuke was blushing. I lightly hit him in the arm to get him to stop.

**"****So...am I just being ignored now**?" Kurama asked.

I turned around to Kurama and rubbed his big whiskers. "Of course not Kurama-sama. No one could ever forget someone as powerful as you." I cooed at him.

**"****Hmph damn right they couldn't. I'm too great to be forgotten about."** Kurami voiced.

"That you are Kurama-sama. That you are." I said in a dreamy voice while petting his whiskers.

"So umm Kurama-san...how's it going?" Minato asked awkwardly.

Kurama smirked. "**Oh so well after being cooped up for 13 years. But how's being dead?**" 

"...asshole." Minato said which made everybody laugh.

"Umm Kurama-san I would like to apologize for the way I treated you in the past. I did never give it a chance to understand where you were coming from. I'm sure you also went fond with the way you were restrained..." Kushina apologized.

Kurama rolled his eyes. **"No shit you loud mouth red head. Luckily I recently decided to turn a new leaf otherwise I would try to finish you and your husband off right as you stand. But that would make my host Naruto upset. And I can tell he's going to be something special in the future. All three of these brats will be. Don't think I don't know you have access to all five chakra natures Sakura." **

"Damn you stupid fur ball. I was trying to apologize nicely! No need to call me a loud mouth red head baka fox!" Kushina yelled at him.

"Damn it Kurama-sama! I was planning on keeping that as a surprise! Why do you have such a big mouth!" I also yelled at him.

Kurama chuckled. "**Aw shut up, like I said Kushina. I'm willing to forget the past. So your apology is somewhat accepted."**

"You have all five chakra natures Sakura-chan?! That's so awesome!" Naruto voiced.

"And you weren't planning on telling us?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

I waved my hands frantically. "No no! I just wanted to surprise you two! Honestly I planned on telling you soon. Like a couple days type soon!"

Sasuke smirked. "Calm down Sakura, I get it. No need to freak out about it."

"Y-You bastard you were teasing me. Damn you Sasuke!" I chased after him.

The Uchiha was fast but I was determined. He would pay for teasing me like that.

Minato watched the two run around like idiots. He looked over to his son. "So Naruto..those two are you new family?" He asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yep! Wouldn't have it any other way. We all just recently moved in with each other so we wouldn't feel alone anymore."

"Well that's good, Kami knows how worried I was about you being able to make friends. I definitely approve of those two. Make side you protect them with your life Naruto-kun." Kushina voiced.

"You got it kaa-chan." Naruto said.

After Sasuke and me were done running around. We stood back with everybody.

"Ok you guys have my permission to use notes and learn of my techniques. I'm sure you know of the rasengan right Sakura?" Minato asked.

"Yes sir, I know all about it. Naruto here was able to learn it in a month and master it in a week in the future. He even added his wind element to it." I grinned.

To say Minato was surprised was an understatement. He looked at his son and felt pride rise in his chest. "Good for you Naruto. Even if you didn't do it yet. I'm proud of you." He patted Naruto on his head.

"Thanks dad." Naruto replied.

"Well we should probably get going. Me and Kushina only have a limited amount of chakra inside of Naruto's body before it's gone. We want to see you guys a few more times before we disappear so to conserve our chakra. We'll be taking our leave. Naruto you won't always see us when you visit here. If you ever want us to show up just call out to us. But keep in mind the times you do. We only have a few more times to meet like this. Since you already adjusted the seal, I'll just watch over it to make sure nothing happens to it. Jiraiya should have the key or it should be in mt myōboku still. It's the place where the toad summons reside. While I am mad at him for not being in your life. I understand the reasoning. Don't try to master all of Kurama's chakra until your body grows more. Your body needs to be able to handle it all. Just train with the amount you have access to now. But as I'm sure you know. Don't just rely on his power. Use your own as well. I believe in you my son." Minato told Naruto.

Kushina brought Naruto into a hug. "Naruto-kun I am proud at how the way the way you've grown without us to guide you. Make sure you always know that we are with you even if we are dead in the outside world. I love you my dear Naruto-kun." She kissed his cheek.

Naruto had tears coming down his eyes again. He knew he would see them again. But their words still touched him deeply.

"Sasuke-kun please get revenge on that bastard Danzo for me. Mikoto was very precious to me. It hurts knowing she was killed because of him. Also I want you to grow to be a strong man. Naruto needs a brother to be there for him. You are also like a son to me because Mikoto asked me to be your god mother. So please always stick together with your new family. I know we will see each other again so please keep on the right path and save your brother." Kushina asked him.

Sasuke had a determined look in his eyes. He felt his determination for saving his brother and getting revenge on Danzo increased tenfold now that his god mother asked him too. "Of course Dai Haha. I promise you I will."

Kushina smiled at him before she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Causing Sasuke to blush again.

"And you Sakura-chan, please take care of the boys. I know Naruto shares my recklessness so try to keep him out of too much trouble. And become a strong kunoichi. Don't let the boys leave you in the dust. Show them who is boss. You three will definitely be in for a crazy future. But you will overcome it if you stick together. Cherish your family, they will support you when no one else will." Kushina spoke to her.

Sasuke and Naruto felt a chill go down their spine when Kushina told Sakura to show them who is boss. Both looked at each other and mentally agreed that Sakura was definitely going to be the boss of their team and family. Not that either of them minded. They were just slightly scared at what she might do if they get out of line.

"Will do Kushina-sama." I smirked.

Kushina and Minato faded away back into the seal.

"Ok so what now?" Sasuke asked.

**Why don't you three go train like you were going to do at first. Naruto when you all are out of here. I want you to create a shadow clone. I will merge my chakra with the clone. This way I'll personally be able to train you guys since I doubt scarecrow is going to anytime soon. Until he realizes how far you've come without his help**." Kurama advised.

"No one will be able to detect your chakra?" Sasuke asked.

**"****No most of my chakra will still be inside Naruto's body. As far as any sensor would know. I'm just a super charged shadow clone. You won't be able to distinguish between us two unless you are around me enough to know how my chakra signature differs from his."** Kurama explained.

"Hell yeah I'm all on board! I mean how many people can say they've been trained by the strongest of all tailed beast!" I cheered.

Kurama smirked. "**Ohoho I know who is already my favorite brat." **

"Oi Kurama that's not fair. I'm your host!" Naruto whined.

Kurama sighed. "Yeah yeah brat I like you too."

Naruto grinned.

"Ok I'm all in, I'm sure Kurama knows a lot more than Kakashi does anyways." Sasuke shrugged.

**"****Exactly brat, if I had to guess I would say he is also supposed to train you in using your sharingan. I know more about it than he does. I can help you learn how to advance it to the mangekyo version. It'll take time but you should be able to achieve it. Be warned though, excessive use of the mangekyo leads to blindness."** Kurama said.

"Oh...well shit that's depressing. Looks like I'm going to be learning medical ninjutsu." Sasuke figured.

I gasped. "Me too Sasuke! We can learn it together!"

Sasuke "Hn." In agreement.

"Hey I wanna learn it too!" Naruto said.

"**We'll have to get your chakra control to the point where you can kit. Don't worry it won't take as long as it originally would now. So come on let's get to work."** Kurama then forced all of us out of the mindscape.

I opened my eyes to see I was in the same position I was in before we were pulled inside Naruto's mindscape.

We all stood up. "Damn how much time passed?" Naruto wondered.

"Probably not as much as your thinking. Anyways summon the clone so we can get started on our training." Sasuke told him.

"Alright no need to be in a rush teme." Naruto made a clone appear.

The clone looked exactly like Naruto instead you could see the red eyes and darkened whiskers showing that it was Kurama.

"Ahh it feels good to be back in the outside world. Well let's get started your brats. I want you to run around the village 10 times. Then we will start sparring. I will point out each of your flaws in your forms. Then we will start chakra control. I want to start building your muscles. Meaning Sasuke you are also going to be wearing weights like Naruto and Sakura. It will help increase your speed while helping you build your muscles more. Naruto from now on, no ramen everyday. You need to have a good diet so you can have the proper nutrition. Good thing Sakura knows how to cook well. For the rest of this week we will be starting with the basics. Now get moving!" Kurama ordered.

We didn't even try to argue as we all ran. Kurama must've used some sort of jutsu because weight suddenly appeared of Sasuke's calves and wrist. This was the start of our training with Kurama-sensei.


	6. Chapter 6

Our training has been non stop for the past couple weeks. Kurama is a real slave driver. So much so that my stamina increased big time thanks to his training. After our first day, Kurama made us all go to the library after our d-rank mission with Kakashi.

He made us all pick subjects to focus on. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly we all had similar choices. Sasuke wanted to learn medical ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Naruto chose ninjutsu, medical jutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu. I picked pretty much the same except instead of kenjutsu or taijutsu. I wanted to focus more on my bōjutsu skills. It was agreed between the three of us after training that we all should learn healing and sealing jutsu. Especially since everyone wanted to learn the flying thunder god technique. Ninjutsu was obviously an obvious choice between us three. I was more grateful for my new body being able to use all five chakra natures. Add my newly huge reserves to that equation. You can bet I was more than determined to make the Sakura way more badass than she was in the story. I didn't care if it was going to be Mary Sue-ish. Considering how godly strong Sasuke and Naruto get. I'll be damned if I'm not considered in that equation.

Kurama explained to me how I potentially had the ability to combine multiple elements. Which I already knew about. First thing I had to do in order to even attempt that is to master the elements well enough. Kurama said if I learned four or five jutsu's of any one element and practiced with them enough. It should provide me with enough control over the element. Honestly I'm hoping this is really some sort of bloodline. It would make my life easier if it was. Otherwise I will have to focus on using both elements simultaneously.

Can't say I don't like that challenge. Because I really do. However I would prefer it just came to me naturally.

Anyways so for the pass couple weeks. We've been training our speed, taijutsu, stamina, chakra control, studying and practicing fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. He really ran us into the ground making us use shadow clones too. He made Naruto make as many clones as he can while still having more than enough chakra to participate. That was something that really burned out the blonde bundle of energy. Thankfully with the guidance of Kurama. Me and Sasuke learned how to replenish chakra with medical ninjutsu in a short amount of time. We could heal flesh wounds and basic first aid injuries too. That wouldn't have been possible without shadow clones. But we were happy with the progress.

Fuinjutsu was really coming along too. Naruto was the one who had the talent for that. Considering it runs in his blood and all. Me and Sasuke were learning at a fair pace. We both knew that Naruto would reach the intermediate level before either of them. That was ok though.

Ninjutsu came easier for me and Sasuke than it did for Naruto. Naruto still wasn't able to get his wind style great breakthrough down. Sasuke already knew a couple fire style jutsu's. So Kurama explained the theory behind the lightning ball jutsu. Once Sasuke memorized the hand seals. He imagined how Kurama described it was supposed to look. A ball of pure lightning. For a week in a half he practiced it ending with no results. One day he finally had a breakthrough and was able to perform the jutsu.

I was able to master the fire ball jutsu finally. While also learning water style wild water wave. It was an offensive c-rank water release jutsu. Kurama informed me that the main two elements he wanted me to focus on is water and earth. If I was able to use wood release. That would definitely make people wary of me. Not that I care. My family will always watch out for each other.

Now all three of us were finished training. We had each cleaned ourselves and ate dinner. Now we were playing cards again. Talking about our scarecrow sensei.

"Hey guys it's been about a month since we formed team 7. Kakashi-sensei still barely interacts with us. Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Hn who knows dobe. It's obvious Kakashi is dealing with something. He's still always late showing up. He thinks we don't know that we know he's at the memorial stone. I think it's best to let him come to terms on his own. Everybody deals with their demons differently. Kakashi will decide when he wants to open up to us. It's no way he doesn't notice how advanced we are compared to the other teams. Hell your taijutsu is miles better than what is was when we started. All of our speed has increased. It's no way in hell he doesn't noticed the increase in Sakura's reserves. I mean for Kami's sake they are larger than _mine. _No offense to you Sakura. That was meant as a compliment. I was only trying to make a point." Sasuke said.

I smiled at his words. "Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun. I know how you meant it. But I know what mean about Kakashi-sensei. It's clear he's afraid to get close to us. Remember how I explained how his team used to be? That's probably how he envisioned us being since it's highly likely he's known about us before any of us met him. The problem is he refuses to see the differences that are right in front of his face. We _aren't _like his old team. So until he chooses to realize that. Then I'm fine about not telling him anything. We just need to wait for Jiraiya-sama to arrive in the village. I'm sure if we all show him that we know the rasengan. He'll be undoubtedly trains us."

"When were we gonna start learning that? I mean it is supposed to be a difficult jutsu. Wouldn't it be smart to start now rather than later? It's no guarantee that we will all master it at the same time." Sasuke brought up.

"Yeah I mean sure you explained to us the three ways we are supposed to learn it without a demonstration?" Naruto asked.

"The first two steps I know you guys will learn. The last step is the most difficult however Naruto if you use shadow clones. You should be able to do it. The same could be said for me and Sasuke. If you guys want to get started as soon as possible then we have to go get a shit load of water balloons and rubber balls." I said.

"Alright! Let head out!" Naruto yelled in his normal hyper manner.

"Must you always be so loud dobe?" Sasuke sighed.

"Of course! I wouldn't be me if I wasn't loud teme!" Naruto grinned.

"That's is true Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun would definitely not be himself if he wasn't loud." I laughed.

Sasuke smirked. "That is true. You know what they say dobes are always the loudest ones."

"Screw you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto retorted.

We all made our way a store to get the materials we need. Once that was done, we went back to our house to fill up the some water balloons.

Kurama helped me developed my sensor skills a bit. Naruto also had the ability to sense chakra signatures. So we practiced it. So far I'm the one who can sense the farthest out of us two. I normally check to see if there are anybody who could potentially be spying on us. Sasuke checks for spies by using his sharingan. Kurama helped him reawakened it. So far his instruction was for Sasuke to get as much experience using his sharingan as he can. Sasuke also practices his kenjutsu with his chokuto he bought about a week ago. He said he wanted to be able to coat his sword in chakra by the time they get their first real mission.

Naruto said once he gets good enough with his wind manipulation. He'll make a wind sword for himself.

For the rest of that week we all were practicing the first stage. Sasuke was the one who got it down first. Following me being second and Naruto being third only taking another day. The second step took 2 weeks for just one of us to actually get it to pop the right way. That someone was Naruto. Sasuke being second and me being last.

During the month though we didn't only focus on the rasengan. Naruto finally got down his great breakthrough jutsu. He also mastered the fire ball jutsu since his chakra control was just like Kurama said it would be. A whole lot better than it originally started out. We always sparred with each other. Pointing out each other's flaws while giving each other tips. Truly we were a real family. We spent every day of the last two months together. I also spent some time with Hinata and Ino. Me and Hinata still sparred with each other at least once or twice a week. Ino was still not taking her shinobi career seriously. Just how it was in the show. But hey that wasn't my problem. Ino will realize it soon enough. She didn't need the confidence boost like Hinata did. In fact it helped her so much that she told me she was able to beat her sister in a sparring match with ease now.

If I had to be honest, Hinata was more like my best friend than Ino. Which I did not mind one bit. Hinata was such a kind hearted soul. It was also so cute to tease her about how big her boobs were. My next goal was to get her to stop wearing her jacket so much so she can show off her body more.

Thanks to the amount of training and eating I've been doing. Even my body is more filled out. Hell my 13 year old breast grew a size up. My muscles were more defined than before.

Same could be said for the boys who I consider my younger brothers now. I'll admit that I have thought about dating one of them in the future. Maybe even both if things play out a certain way. But that was far from important right now. As I'm sure I'll gather some boys attention. I wasn't interested in dating at the moment. My team had more important tasks at hand. But I did wonder if Hinata would be able to steal Naruto away from me. I won't be mad if she does since it's her. But any other bitch can back the fuck off. Same could be said for Sasuke and any of his remaining annoying fan girls.

I had to admit that it was fair that Sasuke and Naruto also said they are going to keep boys away from me. I couldn't help but feel warm at their protectiveness of me.

I hadn't seen any of the other rookies as of yet. Which was kinda sad since I wanted to play shogi against Shikamaru to test my strategy skills. Kurama played with me instead. Man is he ever the tactician. Every time we play he makes me look like a child who doesn't know what she's doing. But he always teaches me something new about strategies. It made me think differently on certain games we played. It's been a month and a half since we started and I still haven't came close to a win. But that's to be expected. A 13 year old girl playing against a 1000 year old chakra beast isn't really fair. Sasuke and Naruto also learned about strategizing.

I learned earth wall and headhunter justu. Sasuke learned lightning style earth flash. I remember seeing that Fuka character from the Sora arc doing that jutsu before. It wasn't no point in asking Kurama how did he know about it.

Everyone had increased their weight two times during this month. Seriously I'm not lying when I say we are really pushing ourselves. Our fuinjutsu was coming along with Naruto being ahead. Sasuke was ahead in medical ninjutsu. Naruto could now produce healing chakra at the least. I on the other hand decided to focus my chakra control into strengthening my attacks. Right now I could only make the ground slightly shake. But I can break tree's if I really focus hard enough. Meaning it was enough to at least break bones.

That little known fact made sure Naruto and Sasuke avoiding getting hit by me by any means necessary. Unfortunately for them, they still took some hits but obviously I didn't put that much chakra into them. Just enough to let the get message. Man I can be evil sometimes.

Oh yeah Naruto learned exploding shadow clones while Sasuke and I learned how to channel chakra to our weapons. I was happily the one who mastered the rasengan first. With Naruto being two days behind and Sasuke being 3 days behind that.

Now the three of us were in the hokage's office. It was easy to tell that Sarutobi noticed our improvements. He even complimented us saying he could feel our strength radiating. Obviously not to his level. But more advanced than he assumed we would be at around this time.

Kakashi seemed to not really realized yet just how good we are. Kurama knew a technique that allow him to turn turn him and anyone he chooses invisible. To the point where sensors can't even sense our chakra signatures as we leave or enter the village. But of course we left shadow clones in our place. So he took us out the village to gain some experience fighting. We fought against mainly bandits from two bandit camps. Only one of those times we hand to encounter a missing nin. Thankfully we had Kurama to back us up in case we couldn't handle it yet. The missing nin was a B-rank from kumo. He was pretty tough since this was our real first encounter with a enemy ninja. We took him down with our combined efforts. That's was our first taste of the shinobi world. Even though I already knew how it was like. It was still very eye opening.

Oh yeah but anyways enough about us being badasses. The wave arc was finally happening. Once we were dismissed by the hokage. Me and the boys met Kakashi and Tazuna at the gate within an hour. Obviously Naruto and Sasuke already knew the details of this mission courteous of yours truly. But Kakashi is left out of the loop. So it's best for us just to go with the flow once he finds out the truth from Tazuna.

For the past two months, Kakashi hasn't taught us shit. It was really pissing all three of us off. We have literally been under his tutelage for two months and yet he's chooses to not get to know us. It's like he's still in denial of how much we really aren't like his team. So we came to an agreement. If Kakashi doesn't give us a reason as to why we should accept him as our jounin instructor. We are going to the hokage and demand a new sensei.

I really really loved Kakashi. We all did but we need a teacher who actually wants to spend the with us as a team besides when he's forced too. Obviously we knew we would have to still work with Kakashi on future missions as we rise up in the ranks. That didn't mean we didn't have to respect him as a sensei.

"Hey old man Tazuna, do you guys have any shinobi in your village?" Naruto asked.

"No we don't, our village is more of a village know for trades." He answered while looking around. The way he was checking his surrounding was really giving him away.

As we kept walking, I saw the puddle in the middle of a sunny day. I glanced at Sasuke and Naruto. Both were fully aware of the genjutsu. Genjutsu wasn't for Naruto. But he at least learned how to spot obvious ones and knew how to dispel them.

We walked passed the puddle. 10 seconds later, they made their move. They caught Kakashi in their shuriken chain. They pulled their chain thinking they killed Kakashi. When he actually just substituted himself with a log. They demon brothers tried to attack us. But we were already ahead of them. Sasuke used his chokuto to catch the chain Gōzu swung in his direction. He pulled the chain from Gōzu. But said nin tried to attack with his metal claws. Sakura has already warned him and Naruto about their poisoned claws. Sasuke dodged his swipe attempt and kicked him hard in the gut. Sending him flying. The Uchiha didn't waste any time as he stabbed Gozu in the shoulder while the missing nin wa leaning on the tree with his chokuto. He channeled lightning chakra through his blade to paralyze him. Then pulled out a paralysis seal from his pouch and placed it on Gōzu. Sasuke was proud that he didn't even use his sharingan to help him.

Me and Naruto were making it hard on Meizu. I used my bo staff to snack away his chain. I'm surprised he wasn't using any of his ninjutsu on us. Charging in trying to use his poisonous claws was a foolish tactic. He didn't know what we were capable of. Decided to end this quick, Naruto made a shadow clone. He charged in straight ahead. As soon as he got close to Meizu he substituted himself just as Meizu tried to strike him. Unfortunately for Meizu, that clone was an exploding clone. So we he landed his strike. The clone exploded right in his face. Sending him flying, he hit his hand on a tree. I quickly made my move and placed a paralysis tag on him.

"We that was disappointing." Sasuke said as he dragged Gōzu over by me.

"Don't be like that Sasuke-kun. You know better than that. We are still just rookie genin until we get more experience under our belt." I replied to him.

"Yeah teme, don't underestimate any of your opponents. Remember how we were taught that can get you killed?" Naruto chimed in.

"I know, I know but you guys have to admit that was disappointing. Shouldn't b-rank ninja be stronger than they were?" Sasuke wondered.

"Maybe but you never know. Any other genin team probably would have been killed by them." I shrugged.

Tazuna was looking at the group of three in awe. At first he thought he was going to get these kids killed. Especially when he seen that jounin who got ripped to shreds. But to his surprise they are all stronger than he assumed. Maybe he thought..just maybe they could be the ones to save his home.

"Come on out Kakashi-sensei. It's obvious you aren't dead. I can sense your chakra signature." I called out.

Kakashi made his presence known by hopping out of the trees. "Since we can you sense chakra signatures?" He asked me.

...Seriously is that all he has to ask? He's not going to question us on how we got this strong without his help. Honestly now it feels like he's insulting us.

"Aren't you going to praise us for defending the client sensei?" Naruto asked with a small frown.

"Huh? Oh yeah good job. You guys did alright for rookies." He waved us off as he went to go question the missing nins.

"I can't believe he just disregarded our strength like that." Sasuke voiced in an pissed off tone.

"I agree with you there teme. Kakashi-sensei still only goes over teamwork exercises with us. Yet he refuses to attempt to truly acknowledge us. It's getting real old." Naruto said.

I sighed. "Just let it go boys. We will deal with it later. Right now we have a mission to focus on."

After Kakashi questioned the demon brothers. He questioned Tazuna next. Tazuna admitted he lied and you know all about Gatō and that mess.

"You lies to the hokage. This mission has gone from a simply c-rank to an A-rank. My team is nearly minted genins. They aren't ready for this yet. I'm afraid we will have to call off the mission." Kakashi said.

"Please I beg of you! I need your assistance. If I go back now I'm sure I'll be killed before I can make it home! Gatō took all of our lands money. A c-rank was all that we could afford with our combined left over money. My grandson will be crushed if he found out I died." Tazuna begged.

Kakashi sighed. "Well what do you guys think we should do?" He asked us.

"We are finishing the mission. It'll make us look good if we have an A-rank on our records." Sasuke said.

"I'm not turning my back on old man Tazuna. So I want to finish the mission." Naruto agreed.

"Definitely want to finish the mission." I said.

"Well alright then, let continue on." Kakashi shrugged.

We camped out for the night then made our way to the boat the next day. We took the boat across the river. After that ride was done with. We were making our way to Tazuna's house. I was excited because Zabuza was about to show up. My boys were already on alert as they kept checking their surroundings.

As we kept walking, I finally picked up on Zabuza's chakra signature. Haku's as well. I could see Naruto did too. Sasuke had his sharingan activated. Kakashi seemed a bit wary.

It was agreed between the me and my boys that we would leave Haku alone. He wasn't a threat until later on. While I don't want either of them to die. Zabuza probably won't want to join Konoha. Haku will follow Zabuza wherever he goes. Kakashi I wasn't too sure about. Plus I rather not risk Sarutobi trying to spy on us using his anbu if he accepts Zabuza into the village. So it was agreed that whatever happens just happens.

Naruto felt Zabuza's chakra signature behind a bush. As expected he threw a kunai at it. Also as expected Zabuza substituted himself with a snow bunny.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to figure out what was going on. I heard the famous 'GET DOWN!' and dropped to the ground.

Looking up I saw Zabuza standing on top of the hilt to his sword. Just looking at it, I knew I was taking it back as a souvenir.

"Well if it isn't the copy ninja Kakashi of the sharingan." Zabuza spoke up.

'You know I would've been real confused right now if Sakura never explained how Kakashi got his sharingan.' Sasuke thought in slight amusement.

Well well if it isn't the demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi replied.

"Sorry but I got orders to kill that bridge builders." Zabuza voiced.

"And we have orders to protect him. So it's not an easy situation for any of the parties involved." Kakashi began to lift his headband covering his left eye.

Zabuza began producing mist, he grabbed his sword and landed on the ground to finish his hidden mist jutsu.

He disappeared into the mist. Kakashi quickly used his chakra to blow away the mist. Me, Naruto and Sasuke already had made our move away since it was easy to tell where Zabuza would try to strike. I already had explained to the boys who it was pointless trying to offer Kakashi our help. He won't accept it since he thinks we aren't able to help.

So we stood in manji formation. I liked Zabuza's character but he wasn't really none of my favorites. Kisame-sama is way better than him. But I did like Zabuza's sword a lot. Same could be said for Haku.

So we waited and watched Kakashi fight against Zabuza. Just like I expected he ended up getting caught in the water prison jutsu.

"Take the bridge builder and get out of here. Run he's out of your league!" Kakashi ordered.

"I don't know what you are thinking Kakashi-sensei. But running is not an option. He won't give us that option. All he will do is end up killing us." Sasuke told our sensei.

"Well you are right about that brat. Your generation is soft. Back in my day, it was much harder to graduate to become a genin." Zabuza taunted us.

I raised my eyebrow. "Let me guess, you had to kill your whole graduating class in order to graduate?"

Zabuza looked surprised before he went back to his usual look. "You're well informed girly. And yes I did. It felt so good! Taking down my opposition one by one." He had a bloodlust aura around him.

"Ok guys you know the plan?" I deactivated my chakra weights.

"Yep." Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke released their weights. Zabuza made a water clone infront of them.

Zabuza looked at us with a raised eyebrow. "Whatever you are planning won't work brats."

"Get out of here! Go now!" Kakashi yelled.

"Shut up sensei and let us handle this." Naruto told him.

All three of us charged at Zabuza with speed he wasn't expecting regular genin to have.

The plan was simple. Sasuke deals with the clone while me and Naruto deal with the real one.

Sasuke channeled his chakra not lightning chakra just regular chakra into his chokuto and got a quick and clean cut right through the clone.

Naruto threw 5 wind chakra enhanced shuriken at Zabuza. Who had no choice but to use his sword to block the shuriken's. That gave me enough time to channel chakra into my fist and slammed it dead in his solar plexus. "Cha!" I roared with a smirk.

My punch sent Zabuza flying, making him release his jutsu holding Kakashi. Zambia fell into the water. Kakashi was trying to catch his breath slightly.

"Are you ok sensei?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll take care of the rest." Kakashi replied.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away. Naruto following right behind me.

"Not even a thanks for saving his ass? Man he's really pushing it." Naruto voiced with a frown.

"Tell me about it." I agreed as we stood next to Sasuke and Tazuna again.

We all watched Zabuza and Kakashi battle. Tazuna decided to say something to us.

"Man you kids are amazing! I was a fool to think you weren't strong enough to protect me. Especially the blond one here." Tazuna said.

"Hey! Lay off old man!" Naruto pouted.

The fight ending with Zabuza being caught in Kakashi's water dragon justu. I could see Sasuke using his sharingan. I smirked knowing he was copying this jutsu just for me. Man I was grateful to have such thoughtful little brothers in my life.

Haku decided to make his move. Gave his fake introduction as a hunter nin. Then disappeared with the body instead of cutting off the head. Very un-hunter nin like if you ask me.

"Ok team, let's head ou-" And Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Sasuke sighed. "He wouldn't have had to go through this if he actually let us help him. He refuses to acknowledge us."

Sasuke and Naruto lifted up Kakashi. Each carrying one of his arms on their shoulders.

"At this point who cares? It's clear that he doesn't." Naruto said.

"Can you please lead us to your home Tazuna-san?" I asked.

"Sure it's right up ahead." Tazuna led the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Team 7 was now waiting for our sensei to wake up. We arrived at Tazuna's home a few hours ago. Me and Sasuke both healed any flesh wounds or cuts Kakashi had and replenished his chakra.

It shouldn't take too long for him to wake up. If I remember correctly. We have about a week until Zabuza strikes again. We already met with Tsunami and told Tazuna we can finish his bridge at a faster pace using our shadow clones. When he heard the amount that Naruto could make. He was ever so grateful.

While we were waiting, me and Naruto was playing shogi while Sasuke was reading a book about the human body he bought. I already had it all memorized and so did Sasuke. But he liked going back to re-read the material just so he can make sure he didn't miss anything. Naruto wasn't as good as tactics as me. But he knew how to be tricky when he wanted to be.

Kakashi started stirring from his sleep. Which I turn got all of our attention.

The copy cat ninja opened his eyes to see his students in front of him. "So I take it we are at Tazuna's home?"

"Yeah we carried you here after you passed out. Sakura and I healed your wounds and replenished your chakra." Sasuke told him.

"I see, well I should inform you all that the hunter nin wa-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

Kurama really made Naruto use his clones to study hard. So he was more knowledgeable now. "A fake? We know that already sensei. We all studied how hunter nins are supposed to carry out their assignments. All is required of them is to cut off their target's head and bring it to their village as a bounty. That guy who took Zabuza was his accomplice. Me and Sakura sensed him there the same time we sensed Zabuza." He finished.

"Oh? And why didn't you tell me about that sooner?" Kakashi questioned.

"Because if he wasn't attacking us then we had no reason to attack him. This way we could focus on protecting Tazuna better. We assumed that you were gonna be the one to do something about it once he took Zabuza's body." I answered.

"Oh...well yeah uh anyways Zabuza is still alive. So I'll have to train you guys so you can be better prepared for Zabuza's next attack. I'm sure his partner will be joining this time around." Kakashi said as he stood up.

For some odd reason, even though I knew what he was planning on teaching us. I just hoped that he really wasn't about to waste his and our time doing so. If Kakashi truly tries to teach us tree walking now after everything he saw us do. I mean come on I know he saw all of our speed. Sasuke's skill with his chokuto. Naruto using wind chakra and my enhanced strength. It would be highly disrespectful if he basically chose to ignore that and treat us like regular genin. It already pissed me off in the show that he just now decided to teach his team tree walking during an A-rank mission. But if he does it now...

I look over to see Naruto and Sasuke in their thoughts. If I had to guess they were wondering what Kakashi planned on teaching them. I didn't tell them what he was going to teach us. Only that he was going to start teaching us.

We all went about 5 or 10 minutes away from

Tazuna's house. I recognize the familiar clearing where Kakashi taught team 7 tree walking.

"Ok guys I'm going to teach you all how to climb trees." Kakashi said happily.

...I couldn't even say anything. He really did it. Kakashi really disregarded our growing abilities.

Sasuke didn't know what to say either. He felt his blood boiling. That sentence he just spoke finally set it out. He had enough of Kakashi's bullshit.

"Did..did you just say you were going to teach us tree walking...in the middle of an A-rank mission...when it's clear that we have enough chakra control that we don't need to learn the exercise...are you really disregarded our abilities that you saw in your face for yourself?" Naruto asked a cold tone with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Kakashi could feel the tension. While he really wanted to teach his team tree walking. Something told him that he just said the wrong thing.

"What? I haven't taught you guys tree walking yet. So how would you know if you have good chakra control or not? Your attacks on Zabuza were only flukes. It was because you were all under dire circumstances that those attacks worked. You need more chakra control so you can get a better grasp of what you all did. It wasn't your skills that got me free. It was only luck." Kakashi said.

Kakashi will soon find out those words he just spoke will forever cut off his what little remaining ties his team had with him.

"That's it! I'm done with your bullshit Kakashi! You will not keep putting us down like this. We bust our ass to get to where we are now. With little to no help from you! We saved your ass more than once and you can't even thank us!" Sasuke raged.

I was just as heated. "Luck huh? You know Kakashi I really wanted you to be apart of our family. We all did, we gave you time to try to get close to us on your own accords. Yours always late for our meet up time. You refused to acknowledge us! And you have the nerve to say our skills were only luck?! You can go to hell!"

"Chance after chance after chance we gave you. We've been on your team for over two months and you haven't taught us a single thing besides teamwork exercises. After our d-ranks, instead of training us. You just disappear without a second to spare! We don't need this. I will no longer consider you my sensei. A sensei actually teaches their students. They spend time with their students to get to know them. You chose not to. Because of your refusal to train us. If we hadn't took the initiative on our own ever since we formed this team. It's possible one of us could've really died against Zabuza. And guess whose fault that would've been for not preparing his students? Yours! Honestly my father would be disappointed in you." Naruto looked at Kakashi were red eyes. Those eyes let Kakashi known that they were all truly dead serious. Kakashi felt his heart take a stab when Naruto mentioned his father being disappointed in his. Then he realized.

"Wait..you-" 

"Know? Yes I know, we all know. If it wasn't for Sakura I doubt I wouldn't have known for years from now. But that's not important, what's important that we are done with you." Naruto finished as he started to walk away.

"We will be requesting a new Jounin sensei when we get back to the village." Sasuke followed after Naruto.

I just shook my head. "You brought this on yourself Kakashi. We tried to give you chances but you kept ignoring our true selves. I've heard about your former team. They aren't like us Kakashi. We aren't like you and your team. Get that through your head." I followed after my boys.

Kakashi just looked at the ground in shame. Only one thought was going though his head.

'Kami I fucked up bad.' He thought.

**LINE BREAK**

Me and the boys were walking through the town. It was very different seeing it on a screen than in real life. The town looked terrible. People were homeless and children were starving.

Sasuke sighed. "Looks like we won't have to deal with him anymore after this mission."

"I really wanted him to be with us. He's one of the only connections I have to my dad. But I'm not dealing with his bullshit anymore." Naruto voiced.

"Let's just get through this mission guys, the sooner the bridge and Zabuza is taken care of the better." I said.

"Hey do you guys think we should try to gather some intel on Gatō?" Naruto wondered.

"It's not a bad idea. It's better than having to go back and be around Kakashi. Actually I want to help heal these people too. Let's find an empty building we can use to treat their injuries. But about the intel thing. Naruto make three shadow clones. Have them all henge into good looking women. Send them out to gather information at bars and any other restaurant. People usually talk more when they are drunk." Sakura suggested.

So he did just that. Once his clones left, we found an empty building big enough to hold a decent amount of people.

We started going around offering to heal anybody who need it. Once we said it was for free. People started to come. For that whole day we were all occupied with what you could call our patients.

Luckily not many people had broken bones. For those who did, me and Sasuke had to work together to get the bone to heal somewhat. Most people had flesh wounds or were just really sick. Thankfully we knew how to use medical ninjutsu to heal certain illnesses. Thankfully nobody had anything that was beyond their capabilities. It was good practice for her team. She could see Naruto channeling his medical chakra quicker as he healed more and more people.

By the time we were finally finished. It was passed midnight. Naruto clones also got information on Gatō. Apparently he has two sage houses here. He's in one of them. Naruto's clone was led there. Apparently there are a lot of women being held there against their will.

So we agreed to strike the next night. It shouldn't be difficult for them to clean house since Naruto said his clones didn't sense any chakra signatures. Thankfully she didn't sense Kakashi's chakra signature at Tazuna's house.

The next day was spent with us doing our own training. Naruto sent 30 clones to help out with the bridge. Honestly I was hoping that Sasuke would be able to copy Kakashi's chidori. It's wrong to steal his technique but he owes us something.

Eventually the night came around. We went to the safe house. We all sent in a barrage of clones to sweep out the area. Once we waited some time, we all rushed in. We split up to search all the rooms we could.

I was able to find two rooms full of women being held as slaves. I led them all out of the safe house. I met up with Sasuke, he also found 2 rooms filled with women. Before they went to go find Naruto. Another group of women ran towards them well really towards the door.

That meant that Naruto was able to find a room full of slaves himself.

When the found him, he was sorting through a room that held money and some other valuable looking things.

"Hey guys I'm thinking we should give the money back to the people to help them get back on their feet. Besides Gatō stole it from them anyways. How about we take anything that might interest us ourselves?" Naruto suggested.

"Hmm good idea Naruto. Anything that might be valuable to a shinobi might be useful." I agreed.

"Well guess it won't take long for us to search. I just found a scroll that belongs to my clan. It's for a fire jutsu. It's called bomb blast dance. According to the scroll, it combines the might of the sharingan and fire release. Hmm it's supposed to be some sort of blaze spiral vortex." Sasuke said.

"Ohh I think I've seen Obito used that before in one of my visions. It was really powerful. I think you should learn it Sasuke-kun." I told him.

"Hm alright, let's keep looking." Sasuke replied.

It was our luck that we found a fuinjutsu scroll belonging to the Uzumaki clan. I found a summoning scroll. It was a summoning scroll for lions. Me and the boys had agreed that we should have more than one type of animal to summon. And since it's possible to sign multiple contracts. That's exactly what we are going to do. Naruto ended up finding two wind style jutsu. Wind wall which is a shield of wind that defends against attacks then repels them back at an equal or greater force. Second as air bullets. Sasuke found two water style jutsu's that he gave to me. Water bullet and great waterfall. All in all it was a good search. We sealed everything up.

The next morning we gave away the money to all our the villagers. They were very appreciative towards us for our help. It felt really good helping those in need.

Now we are sitting in a field. We were too tempted to sign the summoning scroll. So that's exactly what we did.

"Sakura-chan mind showing me the seals again?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but you got to remember the seals so you can summon on your own time." I showed him the boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram hand seals.

"Alright I got it. Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto thanked me.

"Just make sure you actually remember them this time dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Yeah yeah I know teme." Naruto agreed.

"Ok so we all signed the scroll. Who is first?" I asked.

"Why not we all try to summon at the same time? Just for the hell of it." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto and me quickly nodded. All three of us stood side by side. We performed the technique. Each having a cloud of smoke arise from their hand on the ground.

3 miniature lions were in front of us. The one in front of Sasuke was black. Naruto's was blue and mine was white.

"Greetings our summoners, it's been a long time since any of our clan was summoned. My name is Jiro, the blue one is Dulio and the black one is Suki." Jiro the white lion introduced them.

"Hey I'm Sakura, to my left and right are my brothers Sasuke and Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied.

So we spent the day getting to know our summons. Apparently it's only a few of the lions summons left. Most are the boss summons. Lions have the ability to shrink their size which also lessens the amount of chakra needed to summon them. You could also feed them your chakra to increase the force of their attacks. That was very useful.

Jiro, Dulio and Suki are agreed that they would be our personal lions summons. They also didn't mind us signing more than one contract.

The rest of the week went by. We either trained, helped Tazuna or helped the villagers.

Naruto was able to encounter Haku while walking around. He picked up his chakra signature and instantly recognized it.

Inari was still being a brat. But eventually Naruto yelled some sense into him. I could tell Tsunami was grateful for that. She even agreed to write a report of our mission for us to give the hokage. It was going to be used in case Kakashi decided to leave out any details.

Kakashi stayed out of our way for the most part. Today was the day Zabuza was supposed to show up. We left a few clones back to protect Inari and Tsunami.

The bridge was finished, but when we got there we couldn't see any of the workers who were supposed to be here. That's when a familiar mist came into the air.

"Well well looks like we all meet again." Zabuza spoke up.

"I'll handle Zabuza, you guys handle his partner." Kakashi said before he confronted Zabuza.

Naruto looked at Haku. "Haku do you really wanna do this. Me and my team aren't going to hold back against you."

"I am sure, I am Zabuza-sama's tool. I must defeat you." Haku said.

"But you are just more than a simple tool! You are your own person!" Naruto tried to reason.

"I'm afraid words are pointless Naruto-san. This is the life of being a shinobi." Haku replied.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah it really is." He agreed before putting on serious expression.

Haku made the first attempt trying to charge at us. Sasuke met him half way. He kicked Haku in the stomach sending him flying. I shunshined behind Haku to deliver another kick to his head.

Haku fell to the ground before slowly rising back up. "I see, so I can't take any of you lightly it seems." Haku said as he began creating his crystal ice mirrors.

Man would he be in for a surprise once he sees what I'm about to do to these mirrors.

"This is my kekkai genkai. With my ice release, I can create these mirrors. I'm sorry to say but you have lost." Haku spoke as he merged inside the mirror.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. He looked at me. "Sakura."

"I'm already on it." I made about 20 shadow clones.

"Naruto follow my lead." Sasuke told him.

"Right lets do this." Naruto grinned.

Haku was confused as to what they were plotting. He was caught off guard seeing Sakura's clones jump in the air toward the mirrors.

"It is futile." He said as he tossed some ice senbons to the clones.

Unfortunately for him some of them missed. My clones shattered some of the mirrors with their chakra enhanced fist.

Haku was startled. He didn't expect anybody to be able to crush his mirrors like that. It was at the moment, he knew he lost this battle. But he still had to try. He started traveling through the mirrors at a fast pace. Sasuke saw his every move. Haku sent many ice needles towards them.

Sasuke knew trying to melt the ice was pointless. He doubted his fire was hot enough to do so. They needed to draw him away from the

mirrors. 

Naruto seemed to have an idea that he whispered to him and Sakura.

Honestly he figured they might as well try it. So they each substituted themselves with Naruto's exploding clones. With two of them being hanged into Sakura and Sasuke himself.

We were all watching at Haku sent hundred of needles at the clones. I was very grateful that we didn't have to show most of our abilities so far.

Once our clones feel to the ground. Haku made the biggest mistake by walking up towards them. Before he noticed that we were clones instead. It was already too late. The explosion caused from 3 exploding shadow clones blew Haku outside of his mirrors. The boy landed on the ground. Once he stood back up. Naruto gave him a quick 4 piece combo. A punch to the face, a knee to the face which shattered the mask, another punch ending with a kick to the head.

If Haku wasn't hurt from the explosion. I'm positive he could've countered Naruto's third strike. Zabuza didn't say Haku was stronger than him for no reason. It's just that Zabuza is more brutal and has more battle experience.

Haku feel to the ground. He really knew he had lost.

"Please..kill me.." He begged.

I know Naruto couldn't do it. Not that he couldn't take a life. But it's easy to tell that he had an issue with taking Haku's himself. So I took out a kunai and channeled chakra into it.

"Naruto?" I asked him.

The blond nodded with a sad expression. "Just do it Sakura-chan. I know that I can't this time."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto. I nodded at my beloved younger brother. I slammed the kunai is Haku's heart. It's weird how chakra can easily slice through the human body.

I sighed. "Well that's one out of the way. Good job boys now we have to wait for Kakashi to finish up."

Speaking on him, I heard that familiar chirping of birds. I turned around to see Kakashi using chidori. Sasuke was already copying it with his sharingan. The rasengan is stronger. But chidori is useful to have too. Especially with how Sasuke develops it.

Naruto was staring in awe of the technique. He knew he wouldn't be able to do the chidori. But that didn't mean it wasn't amazing to see in action.

Kakashi was about to go for the kill. But he stopped once he heard Gatō started speaking.

Well you know how Gatō betrayed Zabuza because he didn't want to pay him.

I looked over to my boys. We decided how should we handle this.

"Hey Zabuza!" Naruto called out.

The missing nin looked at us. "What is it?"

"Let us handle those bums while you get Gatō's head. These idiots either raped or tried to rape the women they held captive." Naruto said.

"Fine just leave Gatō for me." Zabuza agreed.

Me, Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side. It was time for a collaboration technique. Me and Sasuke quickly performed the fire ball jutsu while Naruto used his great breakthrough to enhance the intensity of our flames.

The attack was a success. Everybody accept Gatō was killed. Seriously I was truly thankful for Kurama making us get used to the act of killing. While I didn't like it. It didn't bother me as much as he would have. Knowing I'm a shinobi, I can't hesitate to take a life if the situation calls for it. Hesitation gets you killed in battle.

Zabuza ran toward Gatō who looked like he was looking at the devil himself. Zabuza cut through Gatō like a piece of paper. The man feel into the lake. Naruto used his great breakthrough again only this time to blow away to burnt bodies laying on the bridge.

"Oi you brats, since it seems you are the ones calling the shots. I want to come back to Konoha and live a life not on the run. It's what Haku wanted. And don't think I blame you for killing him. Shit happens when you are a shinobi. I want to live the life Haku wanted for us. If that means I have to be a Konoha dog then so be it. Plus I want to teach the Uchiha brat more about kenjutsu." Zabuza told us as he was walking up to us.

"I see no issues with that." Sasuke smirked.

I rolled my eyes while Naruto smacked Sasuke on the head. "Idiot of course you don't. We can't just walk in with him without anbu being alerted."

"What if I willingly be detained. I'll plead my own case. As long as they question me and make sure I'm not out to get Konoha. I'm sure I'll be fine." Zabuza figured.

"If you say so just make sure you aren't seen until we get a good distance away from here tomorrow." I said.

"Got it pinky." He left before the villagers showed up.

We were praised throughout the whole village. We raised the other safe house. Freed all the slaves and gave the people the money Gatō took from them.

We convinced Tsunami to take over Gatō's business. The next morning we all made our way back home. The people were sad to see us go. But we had upcoming exams to prepare for.

If I had to guess we had two and a half months until the exams start. While I had no doubt that we would be ready. We needed to make sure are prepared enough to handle Gaara and hold off Orochimaru for a bit.

Not that I was complaining, I enjoyed my new life very much and I wouldn't change it for anything. The chunin exams will only serve to fill the void that's already being filled. This will be the first major turning point. People will die but their deaths in the long run will not be for nothing.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems real short to you guys. I want to start focusing on the chunin exams and other future events. Honestly I was tempted to skip the wave arc at first. But it ended up being needed for what I have in store. Oh if any of you are hoping they forgive Kakashi. It won't be for awhile. Naruto, Sakura (OC) and Sasuke really didn't like the way he's been treating them. They've had enough of it so they decided they could do without him.**


	8. Chapter 8

Well the trip back to Konoha was somewhat amusing. Besides Kakashi's depressing vibe, Zabuza is an interesting character. He's funny but can easily radiate bloodlust if he gets to excited thinking about fighting.

We really didn't learn much about him. Besides how the fourth Mizukage was before he decided to kill all bloodline users. Oh man I wish I could tell Zabuza that his former leader is being controlled. But that's not a smart idea. Actually I wonder if Mei and the rebels were able to kill him yet.

I think fighting in that war would really fill the void in me. Then again I probably shouldn't get so excited over war. War is never good for anybody since we all take losses from it. I do realize that these are actual people's lives. Do I want any shinobi at all to die in the upcoming invasion? No, but it's nothing I can do to prevent that.

It does make me feel sick with myself thinking like that at times. That small part that's blaming me for not taking action to save more lives. Like I keep reminding myself this is a major event that must happen. It's a huge dive into Naruto's growth. Hell all of the rookies grow during this point.

Maybe if I had the power, I would help the third hokage survive. Unfortunately I don't though. Jiraiya is going to have to deal with the snake summons so he won't be able to help him. Team 7 will be busy with Gaara. Not to mention it would draw way more attention than needed if I did something. Do I want recognition? Yes, however I don't want try anything too risky until Tsunade is the hokage. I trust her more than the third. Some point after she's inaugurated, that's when I'm making my move to get that mission document from Danzo. I'm already coming up with ways to go in undetected. If I remember correctly, the base is located somewhere under Konoha. Maybe Kurama can sense Danzo's chakra signature if he knows who Danzo is? Kurama is leagues above shinobi sensing skills.

Anyways enough of that for now. We are in the hokage's office. Zabuza was given a 3 month probation period. Which I found very ironic how perfect the timing of it is. He was said to be given an apartment that will be paid for until he's able to take care of himself. After that was discussed, an anbu member led him to the T&I department. Kakashi gave his report in an depressed manner which I'm positive the third hokage noticed. Once we were dismissed, Kakashi left but we stayed.

"Is there anything I can do for you three?" Sarutobi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Lord Hokage, I have a report from the client's daughter on what all my team did. Actions that Kakashi doesn't know about." I told him as I took out the report from one of my storage scrolls.

I walked up and handed it to him then stood back in my original spot.

Sarutobi was reading the report. "Well well I see this team has performed some honorable acts. From healing the townspeople injuries and illnesses. While also freeing all of the sex slaves Gatō held in his safe houses, giving all of the money he had back to the towns people to get them back on their feet. And helped Tazuna finish his bridge at a quicker rate than he expected. It seems the town think of you three as heroes. I am very proud of you three. You set a fine example for Konoha Shinobi. I will make sure to keep your team in high regards to think all three of you know medical ninjutsu. Especially you Naruto, I am very proud of your progress. But why didn't Kakashi inform me of these acts? Why did he seem depressed?"

"Because jiji, we've had it with Kakashi. He never takes the time to get to know us. For over two months he's been late to all of our meetings. Then after our d-ranks he disappears without a second to spare. He hasn't even taught us anything besides teamwork exercises." Naruto said.

"He decided it would be a good idea to teach us tree walking during an A-rank mission. We already knew it but Kakashi knows that. Me, Naruto and Sakura always train with each other every day. We helped each other learn the abilities with know today. Kakashi hasn't had a hand in it." Sasuke continued.

"We don't hate Kakashi, we know we have to work with him on future missions. But we would like to request a new sensei for team 7. A sensei who will actually try to spend time with us. Someone who will acknowledge our strengths instead of trying to just downplay it as it was nothing. The first time we fought Zabuza. We all worked together to free him. Yet Kakashi did not acknowledge our team work. He told us to stay out of the way when we saved him. Me and Sasuke healed him and replenished his chakra after he passed out from chakra exhaustion. And he didn't even thank us for that. We rather have a sensei who sees us for us and not their old team." I finished our explanation.

Sarutobi was staring at the 3 genin. 'Hmm to think they came this far in medical ninjutsu without Kakashi's guidance at all. The original plan was for Kakashi train Naruto and Sasuke while also being able to protect them. But if his team is unhappy with him. It'll only cause more dysfunction. It's rare how a team that shows this much promise but don't get along with their instructor. We may have 3 prodigies in the making. Maybe I should keep an eye on them? No that won't do any good. There's no telling what these kids know and I don't want them to think I suspect them of anything when I really don't. They've done the village some good since Zabuza was adamant about joining our village because of those three.'

"I see, I understand your dilemma. If all of you are unhappy under Kakashi's care. Then I will see to it that I give you a new instructor. However I expect you three to participate in the upcoming chunin exams in the next 2 months. You will You new instructor tomorrow." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Lord Hokage." I bowed with the boys doing so as well.

We left his office and went to go get some barbecue. Lately I've been craving it so it was agreed that we would eat it once we got back.

For the rest of the day we didn't do anything but relax.

The next day, we were back at the training grounds. Each of us going over the jutsu's we found over the mission. Sasuke was trying to learn the chidori. I was learning the water bullet jutsu. Naruto was learning wind bullet.

We already did our warm up laps and spars. Everything was going pretty smoothly until I sensed a chakra signature around us. Not a second later a barrage of shuriken was launched at us.

We easily dodged the barrage. Sasuke took out his sword. I took out my bo staff and Naruto had a kunai ready. Before any of us could make a move. The one and only Anko Mitarashi showed herself.

"Wow you brats are good if you can dodge those shuriken and bring out your weapons that quick. Regular genin aren't that good. How the hell did you get that good without Kakashi training you?" Anko wondered.

"Let's just say we had a second sensei." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Second sensei?" Anko said.

"Yep a real good teacher who put us through hell." Naruto grinned.

"Mind telling your new sensei who is it?" Anko questioned.

"No but you have to prove that we can trust you. We have to be able to trust you to the point where we know you go reporting everything we tell you to the hokage." I said.

"Oh? I see then well brats, I'm Anko Mitarashi the new Jounin Sensei of team 7. As first order of business so I can get to know you guys. We are going to the dango shop." Anko declared.

"What do you say guys?" I looked at my boys.

"I don't like sweets, but I'll go, at least she's taking the initiative." Sasuke shrugged.

"Dango isn't ramen but I like them so why not." Naruto agreed.

I looked over back to Anko. "Well we're in. Lead the way sensei."

Anko led us to the dango shop. I had always wondered if she was an dango addict like Naruto is a ramen addict. It would make a lot of sense. Come to think of it. I don't think I've had dango yet since I've been here. Well that sure about to change.

We entered the dango shop. Anko ordered a plate full of dango while I ordered 2 sticks. Naruto got 3 and Sasuke had a spare tomato he kept in a sealing scroll. Seriously Sasuke and his tomatoes can be so cute at times.

"So I already know who you brats are. The Hokage showed me your files. But if you haven't heard of me. My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like dango and my job as an interrogator at the T&I department. What I dislike is people who whine about everything or random villagers calling me snake whore because of my former teacher. Dreams for the future? Well haven't really thought about that. I'm pretty much doing what I wanted to do when I was a genin. But hey enough about me. I'm sure I'll get to know more about you guys in due time. So care to explain what happened to make you all want a different instructor other than Kakashi. While the guy is lazy. He was a former anbu captain. I'm sure he had a few things to teach you."

"Oh yeah like teaching genin tree walking in the middle of an A-rank mission." Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh wait better yet teamwork exercises." Naruto added on.

"Don't forget he showed us how to show up 3 hours late to any important meeting that we have." I joined it.

Anko look at us with and raised an eyebrow. "Wait are you guys serious? He really didn't teach you tree walking until your last mission?"

"Yes we are, look we know Kakashi has some issues with his past. But that doesn't mean he should neglect his duty as a jounin instructor. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that we've been training with each for the past few months. One, if not all of us could've died because of Kakashi's actions." I replied.

"He even said that the only reason our attacks on Zabuza work was because of luck. Not our actual skill. Hell if it wasn't for us he would've been an easy kill for Zabuza." Naruto said.

From the look on Anko's face. It was easy for us to tell that she was really surprised by this. Not that I can blame her. I mean even in the story. Kakashi wasn't that neglectful towards in the beginning. I just hope that one day he can apologize to us for what he said.

"Hmm that's weird even for Kakashi." Anko said as she ate another stick of dango. "Oh well his loss, so I hear you brats also did some remarkable acts on your mission. Good job on that, because of you three. Konoha may be able to form a treaty with Wave."

"That's good to know." Sasuke spoke up.

"Uh huh so since it seems like you guys already have a head start with your training. Like I said earlier, you three are too advanced for regular genin. The speed you used to dodge my attack from earlier was at least chunin level. What all are you guys training in?" Anko asked.

"Fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and medical ninjutsu." Naruto answered first.

"Fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu and bōjutsu." I said.

"Fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu." Sasuke told his last.

Anko wasn't expected those answers at all. She was expecting the boys to either pick ninjutsu or taijutsu and she expected Sakura to pick genjutsu or medical ninjutsu. To think they already had such a variety they wanted to learn.

"Wow a team full of fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu users? That's certainly new for a fresh group of genin. Unfortunately I can't really help you in those departments. But I can help with the ninjutsu and taijutsu. A good friend of mine is good with kenjutsu. So I can help you out there too Sasuke. Did you unlock your sharingan yet?" Anko asked.

"Yeah a couple days after graduation." Sasuke answered.

"Ooh what's with you brats wanting to learn so much already anyways? I mean it's great that you're not being lazy like most genin. But still I'm curious." Anko wondered.

"Because we each have a goal of making our family the strongest ninja that ever came out of Konoha." I told her with a smile.

"Family?" Anko repeated.

I put both of my arms around my boys. "Yep these are my precious little brothers. Who may end up becoming my husbands someday you know?" I gave a kiss to both Naruto and Sasuke's foreheads. Sasuke grumbled under his breath while Naruto grinned like usual.

Anko looked at us for a second before she snorted. "You three are definitely an odd group. An Uchiha, a blond orphan and a civilian girl all claiming to be family. That's certainly not what I expected to hear. But I respect it. I like you guys already. Now I know I won't be wasting my time with lazy brats. I was going to give you a test to test out your teamwork. But now I know it's no reason for that. Our training starts tomorrow at 11 because I'm not a morning person. But don't worry I promise I won't be late like Kakashi." She grinned at us.

"Thank kami I don't know what I would have done if we had to deal with another Kakashi." Sasuke commented.

"Seriously I would've cried in frustration." Naruto said.

I just smiled at my boys before looking at our new sensei. "Say Anko-sensei, do you know how far the chunin exams are?"

"Aww are you ready to get rid of me already pinky? We just met." Anko teased.

I waved her off. "No of course not, I'm actually a fan of yours so I would hate to get rid of you. But I'm wondering so me and the boys can know just how much time we have left to train. We kinda already got a lot in with the few months that we had thanks to shadow clones."

Anko looked at us with wide eyes. "Wait you brats can do the shadow clone jutsu?"

All three of us nodded. "Yep we even know the secret behind it." Naruto grinned.

"And none of you have faced chakra exhaustion or memory backlash that comes with training with shadow clones?" Anko asked.

"Eh I never had that problem." Naruto shrugged.

"The chakra exhaustion was only after I made my first attempt. The memory backlash did happen to me once. But I didn't pass out from it." Sasuke replied.

"No chakra exhaustion for me. I was the same as Sasuke with the memory backlash. It didn't affect me except for the first time. And that wasn't much of a backlash I was expecting." I voiced.

'Ok...so these kids aren't normal in the slightest. I can guess how blondie didn't have any issues. But the other two are definitely a shocker. Especially from fresh out of the academy genin.' Anko thought before asking. "How did you three even learn that technique?"

"During the time Mizuki-teme tricked me into stealing the forbidden scroll before I kicked his ass." Naruto smirked thinking of that memory.

"I saw other shinobi doing it so I just tried it." I shrugged. Knowing full well that was a lie.

"I learned it from Sakura." Sasuke also shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. Although genin normally don't have the reserves for that jutsu. Well it's not like you guys know any elemental ninjutsu yet. I know you said you wanted to learn some though." Anko said.

All three of us just smirked at her. When Anko saw our faces. She yelled. "No fucking way! Are you three serious?! But how if Kakashi didn't teach you?"

"Remember we said we have a second sensei?" I reminded her.

Anko had a thoughtful expression on her face before it turned into realization. "Ohh yeah I forgot you mentioned that. Well this is wonderful then! From what I know of the other genin. You brats are already way ahead of them. That's good to know that you're making my job so much easier. Well since you guys are ready.

I'm gonna skip the basics. Tomorrow we are going to be training in my personal playground. The forest of death so be there at 11 my cute new little genin." Anko smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I like her. At least she seems invested in us." Naruto commented.

"Sakura do you know what that mark on her neck was?" Sasuke asked me.

I smiled at him. "So you did notice it then. Good, well Sasuke-kun that is the curse mark I was warning you about. The reason she has it is because Orochimaru used to be her master before he betrayed the leaf. He took Anko out for a mission one day and took her to one of his labs. That's when he placed his little hickey on her. From what I remember in my dreams or visions. The one she has is a prototype to the one you're supposed to receive. And I just remember that the third hokage told us earlier that the chunin exams were in two months." I had a deadpanned expression before facepalming myself.

Naruto and Sasuke were laughing at me. I glared at them. "Hey! Don't act like you two didn't forget either!"

"We did but it's just funny seeing you realize your dumbass moments Sakura-chan." Naruto said through his laughter.

Sasuke was still chuckling when he said. "The look on your face was priceless Sakura."

I pouted. "Ha Ha very funny you two. Now are you gonna sit there and laugh all day or are we going to go back home to train some more for awhile?"

We all went home, as a bit of payback. I made sure to be real aggressive against Sasuke and Naruto during our taijutsu spars. By the time we were done. Both of them were very sore from the spots I hit them the hardest. Which were their ribs. Not hard enough to break them of course. Just as a friendly reminder that I can still get them back if they tease me. Normally I wouldn't do this. But I felt like being childish for the moment.

Kurama-sensei also came out to teach us about genjutsu. While none of us were really interested in the art. He said it would be useful if we at least learn one jutstu off the art. You never know when it will come in handy. So he taught me how to use tree binding death. Sasuke learn how to use his sharingan to cast genjutsu. Naruto learned false surroundings. It was a surprise to all three of us that we each got our given genjutsu techniques down in the same day.

After that Kurama-sensei has us increased our weight yet again. Seriously it felt like I was carrying a ton. Sasuke and Naruto felt the same. But we all did 10 laps around Konoha just like sensei said. I wasn't kidding when I called him a slave driver. Since after our laps he made us each spar with him separately _twice_. Then he had the nerve to make us all take him on together as a team. To work on our teamwork strategies. Unlike Kakashi who gave dull explanations as well as basic tactics. Kurama-sensei taught us some very complex tactics in teamwork. He even gave us some ideas for collaboration techniques. I mean he literally taught us how to perform a collaboration jutsu with all three us forming hand seals with each other. Very similar to how in the anime opening where they showed Naruto, Sakura and Sai doing it to perform some lightning jutsu. It looked so cool. I also had hoped that they would actually do something like that in the anime. Unfortunately that didn't happen. So having Kurama show us how to actually do something like that made me happy.

Before he went back into the seal. Kurama also told us that during these last two months. We should really step it up with our fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu training. He suggested that each of us go volunteer at the hospital to provide part time help. To gain more experience with healing people. For genin we were pretty advanced. But in Kurama's opinion, it was nowhere near his satisfaction. He said that he had huge expectations for us. So us being able to heal bones within two months was not enough to impress him. Granted he was a tailed beast so it's not surprising to hear him say that.

The next day I woke up so sore. It felt like I was thrown through a building like the DBZ characters. Definitely hope I don't get to experience being sent through a mountain..or two.

Thankfully we knew were the forest of death was located. Since we passed it by on accident once. I had originally thought I would only have to deal with this crazy forest once. Looks like I was terribly wrong. So much so that it made me want to cry.

Anko was there as her usual feisty self. "Good morning brats! Are you ready to go through some real training?!" She has a sadistic grin on her face that let me know immediately she has something terrible planned for us.

"Uh...no?" Naruto spoke up in a scared tone.

"Well too bad! Today will be your first and certainly not last day in this beautiful wild forest known as the forest of death." Anko said.

"Why?" I asked while being afraid of her answer.

"Because pinky, it's to help you gakis out in the long run. Being in unknown territory is basically the same as being in enemy territory for a ninja. You have to be prepared for the unexpected. This beautiful forest here is full of the unexpected. Lots and lots of dangerous animals. Good for secluded training spots too. I'm sure you brats will come to love it just like me." Anko explained.

"No the hell we won't!" Me, Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, as soon as I feel like we are deep enough in the forest. We'll start your training." She said as she walked through the gated entrance.

Naruto turned his head. "Um guys is this lady crazy or something?"

"Yes, Anko is very crazy Naruto-kun. How crazy? I have absolutely no idea. I doubt anyone in all of Konoha knows." I answered him.

Sasuke sighed. "Great, not only do we have a crazy fur ball sensei. But now we have a crazy jounin sensei. I almost..just almost want Kakashi back."

"Damn it, looks like it's no getting out of this. Come on guys, if we don't make it out at least we all went out as a family." Naruto tried to make light of the situation.

Me and Sasuke just groaned as all three of us went inside of the forest.

_**LINE **_**BREAK**

I always knew Anko was crazy. Sometimes I thought that fanfiction may have overexaggerated her craziness a bit. Oh was I so ever _fucking_ wrong. For the past 3 hours, me, Sasuke and Naruto have been running away from her snake summons. Apparently we aren't supposed to fight against it. We are supposed to run from it so we can grow used to running in a forest under stressful circumstances. Don't forget that Anko also uses her perfect accuracy to toss kunai and shuriken at us. I mean Kami/Pain I've never known someone to be so freaking accurate!

When that whole ordeal was over with. Next was Anko wanting to spar against each of us. Wanting to get a feel as to where we wear at in taijutsu. Sasuke went first, as usual he was using his Uchiha Interceptors Fist Style. He's gotten a lot better while utilizing his sharingan. Anko was very surprised that he was able to react fast enough to her to attacks. Even when she fought against him at high chunin level. Sasuke was still able to keep up with her without too much effort.

Naruto was up next. He also was able to keep up with Anko. My blond little brother was always able to act quickly on his feet. That's always been one of his greatest strengths in my opinion. It sure as hell saved his ass a couple times that I can think of. Just like Sasuke, Naruto was able to keep up with Anko at high chunin level.

Next up was yours truly. I got into my stance. Anko started off coming at me with low chunin speeds. I'm assuming she must think I'm probably further behind my little brothers. Well she was definitely about to get a surprise. I dodged her right hook. Causing her to become slightly unbalanced due to how fast she moved. I countered by giving her a palm strike to her stomach. Making her freeze for a second. Then I pulled back to deliver a quick jab to her solar plexus. Ending with a roundhouse kick to the face. Anko was able to quickly pick herself back up. But she was holding her stomach. Indicating that she was in some sort of pain.

"Damn who the hell have been teaching you brats? I can feel the sore spots all over my body. I expected you brats to be good. But not this good. All of you hit hard as hell. Especially you pinky. Damn where you using chakra in that jab of yours?" Anko asked.

"Uh haha no that was just my natural strength. If I were to use chakra…" I answered in a sheepish tone.

Anko just looked at me with an incredulous expression. Sasuke chuckled at her. "Don't worry sensei, we had the same expression to once we found out how strong she is naturally. Honestly she's physically the strongest member of our family. You don't know how many times me and Naruto have been left very sore because she accidentally put too much power into her hits. It's really a good think we all know medical ninjutsu."

"Yeah Sakura-chan is really strong. Hell she's scary strong when she's mad. She could literally blow your head off with one punch if you get her to that point." Naruto chimed in.

"I could only imagine. Well honestly if I had to judge you three now. I'm pretty sure you are chunin level definitely. Whoever is training you three. Is sure as hell doing a good job at it. Seriously how the hell did Kakashi not notice any of this?" Anko asked.

"We asked ourselves that many times Anko-sensei." I said as I walked up to heal her sore spots.

Anko sighed feeling the pain lessening due to Sakura's healing chakra. She looked up at me. "You brats sure wasn't kidding around with your training. Normal genin can only do first aid. Come on can you guys please tell me who else has been training you. I promise I won't say a word."

I looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Both of them nodded, basically giving the ok to tell Anko. "Ok Anko-sensei we will tell you. But you must keep this a secret until we feel it's safe to speak about. Our second sensei is the nine tailed fox that sealed inside of Naruto. His name is Kurama. But we call him Kurama-sensei during training. I call him Kurama-sama otherwise because it's the respect he deserves."

Anko looked at us with a shocked expression. "Wait are you guys forreal? Like seriously forreal?"

"Yes we are, that's why we said you cannot speak to this to nobody unless we give you the ok. We cannot afford for this information to get into the wrong hands. That can put Naruto's life in danger. Which is something we want to avoid." I said in a serious tone.

"Ok ok I swear I won't say anything. I get it, I'm not stupid enough to do that. You guys are my student so of course I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you. But how does it work? Isn't he supposed to be sealed?" Anko asked.

"He is sealed. But fur ball can transfer his consciousness to a shadow clone while leaving most of his chakra inside of my body still." Naruto answered.

"Damn I'm glad you all told me this. So is it ok with you that I can't always train you guys. I still have to work at the T&I department. That doesn't mean I won't be giving it my all to help whenever we are doing team training. It's just that.."

"It's fine sensei, we get it you have another job besides being our instructor. We kinda figured this out already when you mentioned you worked in that department anyways." Sasuke voiced.

"I'm just surprised that you took it so well. Not gonna lie I thought we were going to have to restrain you in order to Kurama to wipe your memory." Naruto laughed.

"He can do that?" Anko questioned.

"Trust me it's many things Kurama-sama can do Anko-sensei. Being a slave driver is one of them." I said.

"Worse than me?" Anko wondered.

"You have no idea." Me, Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

Anko snorted. "Well looks like it's paying off big time. Alright brats, training is over. You guys have the day off with me tomorrow. We'll meet back here the day after. I take it you guys are going to relax the rest of the day?"

"Relax?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke laughed at her question.

I just sighed.

"...I take that as a no?" Anko asked.

"You're damn right that's a no. No after this we are going to grab lunch then head over to the hospital to do volunteer work to help improve our medical ninjutsu." Sasuke answered.

"Don't forget our fuinjutsu studies." Naruto added.

"Oh and then he's apparently he's going to show us all three of the first great ninja wars. We'll be lucky if he doesn't make us run laps after." I voiced.

"Geez he's sure not slacking off with you three. Well brats see you in two days." Anko posed a 'V' sign, which means peace. Although I don't know if it means the same in this world. She disappeared using shunshin.

I looked over to my brothers. "Well boys, lets head to the hospital."

"Hey guys you think we could learn the hiraishin by the time the exams start?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows what the hell are we going to learn by the time Kurama is done with us. I've never had to read so much in my entire life before I met him. And I thought the academy gave off enough of that." Sasuke grunted.

"Good point Sasuke, but to answer your question Naruto. I'm not sure, but it will be pretty sweet if we do." I replied.

A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared. Revealing to be none other than Kurama. "Not a bad idea kit, in fact I want you all to learn how to perform it by the time the exams start. Ohohoho the things I have planned for you kits. Are just going to make you the strongest brats in the whole village. Welcome to Kurama's training hell part 3." He laughed evilly.

Sasuke, Naruto and I all ended up crying anime tears. All of us yelling. "SOMEBODY SAVE US!"


	9. Chapter 9

It's been 2 long months since we got our new sensei. Anko was pretty cool to be around. Sure she was crazy, but I have come to learn that you need crazy people in your life. Somehow it just fits the balance of it all. But I can say for certain that she's like the big sister none of us has ever had. It's been a few times where she's stayed the night. You wouldn't have guessed that she was into pillow fights.

Our first pillow fight started when she randomly smacked Naruto's face with a pillow. Then I ended being involved because Anko decided to hit me with another pillow while she was running from Naruto. So we both ended up chasing her. Poor Sasuke ended up being caught in the crossfire. When Anko threw a pillow towards me and Naruto. We were lucky enough to dodge it. Sasuke however...not so much. Said Uchiha ended up joining the chase. Eventually we caught Anko and each gave her a pillow fight alright.

Unfortunately that was not the last of the pillow fights. No it was only the beginning. Although, I have to admit it's fun being around Anko. She's blunt and always has a certain energy around her.

Then it was another time where we accidentally got swallowed by one of her snake summons. That was probably the grossest thing I've ever experienced so far. Thankfully it took us very little time to escape. I made sure to take an hour shower that day. Just to make sure the hot water burned away every single last speck of that snake slime. Life was definitely entertaining with Anko around. While she didn't teach us much in actual jutsu. Kurama had that department covered. But she did teach us a lot in her own way.

I will never forget the day she took us to the T&I department. Ibiki gave us a good lesson in interrogation. While Anko gave a great demonstration. Sasuke, Naruto and I learned many ways on how to torture a person for information. While it wasn't the nicest way to do it. Had to admit it was highly effective.

Sometimes I wonder if this is all a fanfiction. The reason I say that is because our team has improved significantly at an astounding rate. Like I don't know if we all have some unnatural growth rate or something. But it sure as hell seemed like it. I feel like Tsunade would be proud if she knew how far we came in medical ninjutsu in such a short amount of time. Doing part time shifts at the hospital really benefited us. Because we were so advanced when we first started. We were immediately thrown into the fire. Which worked out great for us since we all ended up thriving. Now we all could heal just about any bone with ease. No matter how broken it is. I was shocked when they had us take part in a couple surgeries! Apparently they said we knew more than what an average rookie medic would know in the medical field. Because of all of the healing procedures we had to do. It did wonders to our chakra control. With enough time we were all able to learn the chakra scalpel jutsu. It takes very refined chakra control to learn that.

Me and Naruto were able to increase the range of our sensory abilities. I was still able to sense farther distances than him. But he was able to sense another person's emotions, unlike me. Clearly a perk from being Kurama's jinchuuriki.

Sasuke was able to learn kenjutsu stances from Yugao. She's the best swordswoman in Konoha. Zabuza was the best swordsman. Both Yugao and Zabuza have been helping Sasuke out with his kenjutsu. He was getting better and better with his lightning affinity. Now Sasuke could channel lighting into his sword like second nature. I was able to do the same with my bo staff. I could even cover it in fire and water. Naruto decided to buy a pair of chakra metal trench knives. Once he learned how to channel chakra into his kunais. He figured he may as well get a weapon for himself. With Kurama's help, he learned how to also used his wind chakra with his knives. Zabuza also sparred with us also. It was so me and Naruto could get used to fighting experienced opponents with our weapons.

Ninjutsu was a great working progress for all of us. After learning all the earth and water jutsu's Kurama taught me. He made me use shadow clones to help me get used to performing each jutsu. To the point where I only need one hand sign or none at all to perform them. He made Sasuke and Naruto do this for any ninjutsu they learned as well. Back to me, after so much practice of learning how to properly control both earth and water elements. I was finally able to combine them in order to perform the wood release. Turns out I can naturally use it. Meaning once I combined the elements needed, it doesn't take a lot of effort to use Mokuton. So far I can create trees, wood spikes, wood tentacles, wood clone and wood dome. Honestly it was something amazing to see. Sasuke and Naruto also advanced far in their own respective elements. Naruto could use the wind to help increase his speed. He even figured out how to channel it into his rasengan. Naruto has learned a few tricks with his element. He even expanded out his fire and water release jutsu repertoire. He had the amount of chakra to be a ninjutsu powerhouse. I'm just glad that me and Sasuke told him to take advantage of it. What's the point of having as much chakra as he does if he only uses a few ninjutsus.

While Sasuke did improve his lightning style greatly. That didn't mean his fire style was lacking that far behind. For an example, he mastered that fire jutsu Obito used in the war. Fire style: bomb blast dance, yeah that's what it's called. I'm surprised it's only a B-rank cause it sure as hell can cause some damage. I ended up learning at least jutsu for every element too.

Surprisingly I haven't sensed anybody trying to spy on us. Not once have I felt any anbu member or ROOT agent. I can understand anbu not being around. But ROOT on the other hand, was something else. I'm just glad we haven't had any issues with them so far.

Taijutsu was another thing we all improved in. Fighting against a 1000 year old tailed beast can really do wonders for you. I swear fighting Kurama is like fighting a boss villain on a video game at the highest difficulty. You lose almost every time. Except with Kurama we always lose. He even started hitting us so hard so if our bones either break or fracture or shatter. We can still fight through the pain. I promise you I never thought a person could accomplish so much in just two months.

And that's not even counting our fuinjutsu skills, collaboration techniques, tactics, speed, accuracy, history. I could go on and on about the first great shinobi war as if I had fought in it.

Fuinjutsu was like medical ninjutsu. Unnatural growth rate in this subject. Thanks to our shadow clones working nonstop alongside us. We were able to reach levels of fuinjutsu. Naruto was a freaking fuinjutsu genius. When I mean genius I mean fucking genius. I swear to Kami I don't understand why Kishimoto never had him take up fuinjutsu knowing good his parents were in the art. In just two months he's already reached master level. Although me and Sasuke are on the expert level ourselves. Kurama-sensei wasn't kidding around when he said he wanted us to learn the hiraishin before the exams start. I mean seriously for one, why did we have to learn it so soon. Two, why did Tobirama and Minato make the damn sealing sequences so damn complicated. Honestly breaking down the hiraishin is too much work. I still don't know how any of us did it. But somehow...just somehow we learned it.

At this point, I don't even care what happens in the timeline now. I'll just figure it all out on the way. If I messed things up. Oh well don't blame me. Blame the huge fox bijuu who put 3 teenagers through so much that they all grew strong within 6 months. I just know after these exams. People will definitely be taking a lot more interest in us. It's no way they aren't. But hey if this is what it takes to save the world while having my brothers along with myself as complete badasses. Then so be it.

I can't even tell you where our speed level is. Kurama-sensei made sure that we increased the weight of our chakra weights every two week. So four times we all increased our weight. From what I can guess, our speed is jounin level at least.

We came up with a couple more collaboration jutsu's. Tactics were Kurama's favorite subject to teach. Never would I thought I would learn so much about the tactical arts. Anko helped us with the accuracy portion as well. She kept her words and really did help out with anything that she could.

Over the past two months, we felt that Anko was trustworthy enough to tell her who Naruto's parents were. What really happened during the Uchiha Massacre. My supposed bloodline and some of the future events that are supposed to take place. As expected she was shocked and I had to show her proof. Once that was all out in the open. Anko kept it all to herself just like she did with the first secret we told her.

Now it was time for the chunin exams. This is where it all starts. All 3 of us had changed completely well almost completely from how we were 6 months ago. Besides our obvious increase of strength. We also hit growth spurts. All that training and eating properly really did all of us good. Sasuke instead of being 4'9 and 93 pounds. He was now 5'2 and 110 pounds. A whole lot of toned muscles too. He was wearing an all black outfit. Similar to the one he wore to the finals in the anime. This time he was wearing black anbu style pants instead of shorts. His hair was as long as it was in the finals tho. Naruto was no longer a midget himself. He was 5'3 and had more weight and muscle to his body. He weighed around 112 so around the same size as Sasuke. Instead of his famous orange jumpsuit. He wore a darker orange toned jacket. With a black t-shirt and mesh shirt under it. Naruto had on black pants with an orange stripe going down. He switched his blue sandals to black. Also his hair also grew, it's more spiky and a bit wilder than before. Lastly there was me, I grew a few inches myself. I was now 5'1 and weighed 100 pounds. Thankfully I was able to pick up 20 pounds to fill out my body more. My breast even grew. I so happened to be wearing the exact same outfit Sakura wore when she was a jounin. Although I was wearing the black heeled boots she wore in shippuden. I did cut my hair a bit. However I have the same hairstyle as Sakura did during the time team 7 was fighting against Kaguya Otsutsuki. I always thought that was a cute look for her. My headband was red instead of blue. Of course I was wearing it on my forehead. My gloves were black. I'm so ready to go cause hell today.

On the way to the academy, me, Sasuke and Naruto didn't say a word. It wasn't until we arrived that Sasuke was the one to break the ice.

"Well guys, we finally made it to the exams. After being put through hell multiple times. We finally made it here." Sasuke voiced.

"Hell yeah now it time to go show everyone just who the hell team 7 is!" Naruto said with his natural excitement.

"I'm with you Naruto-kun. It's time to show Konoha who the best genin team is around here." I smirked.

"Hn you guys are idiots. But so am I." Sasuke smirked as he stepped forwards. "Let's go team 7."

"Right!" Me and Naruto responded.

We walked inside of the academy. After walking down the hall a bit. I instantly recognize that scene where Kotetsu and Izumo were under a henge, using a genjutsu to weed out the weak. Now when I think about it. It's kinda funny seeing since I actually can detect genjutsu as well as cast it now. I completely understand why they chose this genjutsu. If you couldn't point out a simple genjutsu like that. It speaks volumes of how unprepared you truly are for the shinobi world in a way.

You could see Lee and Tenten acting their role to get others to underestimate them. Good thing I already warned my little brothers about them. Honestly I feel pretty confident about facing either one of them. Although can't forget about Lee and his eight gates. It's a good thing we have a few aces up our sleeves in case any of us have to fight him in the prelims. I didn't tell the boys too much about the prelims since it wasn't any telling if we would be facing the same people this time around. I'm hoping that everything plays out the way it's supposed to.

"Genjutsu huh?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Looks like it to me. Should we just keep heading up?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not." I shrugged.

Just as we were about to head upstairs. Neji's voice suddenly called out to Sasuke.

"Hey you with the sword. What's your name?"

Sasuke turned around, he looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow. "I would think as a Hyuga. You would know proper etiquette. Don't you know you should introduce yourself first if asking for someone's name?"

Ouch, well looks like Sasuke just hit a nerve with Neji with that comment. Can't really blame him since Neji is a complete asshole during this period. With all of that fate nonsense he was spewing until Naruto kicked his ass.

"Now you listen here, you should show some respect since I'm older than you." Neji retorted.

"You think that I care about that. Dude get over yourself. If you must know my name that badly. It's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked before continuing to walk up the stairs.

Me and Naruto looked at each other, we shrugged our shoulders then followed Sasuke's lead. Just as we reach the correct floor however…

"Hey wait up!" I heard Lee yell.

We all turned around to see Lee in his typical yet _horrendous_ green jumpsuit. Honestly I'll take Naruto's orange jumpsuit over Lee's anyday. The sad thing is, I can't picture Lee in anything else other than what he's wearing.

Lee looked at all of us, then brought his attention to me. "Excuse me, what is your name if I may ask?"

"Sakura Haruno." I gave him a small smile.

That's when Lee did his famous pose that he learned from nothing other than Maito Gai. "Alright then Sakura-san would you please go out with me." And there goes the shine in his teeth.

Oh man I forgot that he asked Sakura out here. Originally he asked her out on the second floor. But we didn't waste that much time there to give him the chance to ask.

To make the situation even worse. I felt two chakra spikes coming from none other than my precious little brothers. I looked over to each of them. Sasuke already had his sharingan activated. Blazing in Lee's direction. Then Naruto had a cold look in his cerulean eyes. I even saw them flash red once.

_Uh oh _

"Oi who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked in a curt tone.

"Besides, Sakura-chan is off limits. Nobody here is good enough for her." Naruto also stated in a curt tone.

I just had a sheepish expression while trying to laugh it off. Seriously this was embarrassing. I can't believe these two are actually doing this now of all times. "Uhh hehehe sorry. But I'm not really interested in being in a relationship at the moment."

Lee face turned into a sad expression. I kinda felt bad so I spoke up again. "However I don't mind being friends with you. Could you tell us your name?"

Thankfully he seemed to brighten up hearing that. Lee is such a sweetheart. But he was never my type. He's way too loud and extra for my preference. Still till this day, I never figured out who he married. At first I thought it was TenTen but no it wasn't her. It's crazy to think that someone actually fell in love with someone as loud as Lee. "Ah that is quite fine, my name is Rock Lee! The Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf! I appreciate your youthful friendship Sakura-san!" He yelled.

"Sure thing Lee." I waved him off. Also had to stop myself from laughing at his nickname.

Lee looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, from what I hear of you. You're supposed to be the strongest genin of your class. Will you do me the honor of fighting me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Maybe some other time. Besides I'm not the strongest genin physically. That would be my sister Sakura you just asked out. My little brother Naruto on the other hand." Sasuke looked over to Naruto and smirked. "He's the strongest genin overall in Konoha. He's our ace in the hole. I'm pretty good myself. But we are running out of time. We only have 5 minutes until be in the classroom."

I smiled at Sasuke's words. Naruto was also grinning. You know if Sasuke is admitting that he's not the strongest. Then he's definitely come a long way. I'm so happy I made the decision to help him instead of letting him suffer.

Lee looked surprised before he nodded. "I see, that's unfortunate but hopefully we will be able to encounter one another in a battle during these useful exams."

Sasuke shrugged. Naruto yelled out. "Yeah and we'll be sure to kick your ass bushy brows!"

A tick mark appeared on Lee's forehead. "Please do not call me that. I will see you all soon." Lee walked away.

Thank Kami/Pain that he didn't do anything to cause that god awful genjutsu him and Gai do when they hug each other. It's funny watching it on the anime or reading about it in fanfiction. But I would prefer not to experience now if ever.

"That guy was weird. I can't believe he had the balls to ask you out." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah it was no way in hell we were letting that happen. Plus Sakura-chan is too good for him." Naruto crosses his arms.

I sighed. "You guys are too overprotective. Plus Lee isn't my type anyways. I'm just glad neither of you did something stupid. Come on let's go."

We all made our way to room 301. We saw Anko standing in the doorway waiting for us. "Great you guys made it." She grinned.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I smirked.

"Nope cause I would've kicked your asses if you failed to show up after all the bragging I did on you three. Don't worry I didn't give anyway anything. Now good luck to you three. I'm proud of how far you came in such a short amount of time. My cute little siblings are growing up so fast. I have no doubts about you guys making chunin. So get in there and ace this thing." Anko said before using shunshin to disappear.

We opened the door and was instantly met with the glares of all the other genin. I gotta admit, they're playing the intimidation part good. It's just that their killing intent sucks. Zabuza and Anko's intent put this to shame. Then let's not forget about Kurama-sama's extreme killer intent. I thought I was going to die from suffocation that day. His reasoning for doing so was pretty valid. It's for when Orochimaru shows up. We won't be affected by his intent or anybody of that level.

"Sasuke-kun!"

And there goes my best friend Ino. Who still has yet to take her training seriously no matter how many times I try to help her. I'm beyond grateful Hinata actually takes her career seriously. I know Tenten does as well but I haven't got the chance to befriend her yet.

Ino came and hugged Sasuke around his neck. Much to Sasuke's displeasure.

"Ino can you please stop being so troublesome." Another voice spoke out.

Shikamaru and Choji were towards the back of the room so we walked over by them. "Hey Shikamaru how have you been?" I asked.

"Can't really complain." He replied as he looked at all over us. I can tell he was noticing our differences from the last time he saw us. "You guys sure have changed..a lot." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah that's what happens when you spend so much time training. We were really put through hell more times than I can count." I laughed.

"Yo Choji man what's up?" Naruto greeted him.

Choji while eating his favorite barbecue chips just shrugged. "Nothing much just getting used to the life of a ninja."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe I underestimated just how much it means to shinobi back in the academy." Naruto said.

Sasuke had finally asked Ino. "Ino could you please get off of me. I'm very uncomfortable."

Ino looked up at Sasuke with a fake sad expression. "Aw Sasuke-kun, didn't you miss me? Don't my hugs make you feel warm?"

"No I get enough hugs from my sister Sakura. Especially when she starts squealing about something." Sasuke said.

Ino eyes slightly widened before she released Sasuke. "Wait sister? What do you mean? And Sakura gets to hug you?!"

Sasuke sighed. He looked over towards Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, mind if I take your signature word for a second?"

Shikamaru was surprised to hear Sasuke even say a word to him. Although he couldn't help himself from chuckling a bit. "Heh go right ahead."

Sasuke smirked at him before looking back over to Ino. "This is troublesome, didn't Sakura explain anything to you?"

Ino looked over towards me. "Hey Sakura! What the hell have you not been telling me?!"

Now I sighed. "No Ino I already told you how my family is now. You were just so hung up on whenever I mentioned Sasuke. That you stopped paying attention as soon as you heard his name."

Before Ino could retort, we all heard Kona's voice. "So the gang is all here after all."

I turned around to see Team 8 or Team Kurenai walking up to us. I smiled at my beautiful sweet Hinata.

"HINATA!" I yelled before I tackled her into a tight hug.

Hinata already being used to my hugs just smiled and hugged me back the best she could. "It's good to see you too Sakura-chan. But do you always have to greet me like this?"

I nuzzled myself against her cheek. "Yes, you are too adorable for me not to nuzzle with. Your skin is super soft too. I can't help myself you know."

While I was doing that, everyone else besides my boys were looking confused.

"Umm Naruto? Does she usually do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep all the time. Me and Sasuke always get hugged by Sakura back at home at the most random times." Naruto answered as if this was normal.

"But..why? And how come she's never hugged me like that?" Ino asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Probably because she hasn't had a reason to. That and she's probably not that big of a fan of yours?" Sasuke said.

"Fan?" Ino repeated.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto and Sasume said at the same time.

After a couple minutes of nuzzling my precious Hinata. I finally got up off of her and helped her up. "So how has your training been?" I asked her.

Hinata smiled. "Better than ever thanks to you. I'm much more comfortable using my juken now. But it's still annoying to see my father still being a bit cold towards me. I think he's slowly starting to warm up though."

"Just give him time. I'm sure he'll acknowledge you sooner than you think." I replied.

"I take it your training went well as well?" Hinata wondered.

I smirked at her. "Do you even have to ask Hina-sama?"

Hinata giggled. "No I suppose not Sakura-chan."

"Wait Sakura?! You're Sakura?!" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

Wow he's just know noticing this? Has he not been paying attention at all since he's been here?

"Yes Kiba I'm Sakura the one and only." I answered him.

A small blush crept onto his face. "W-Woah you sure changed a lot. I mean you're hot now."

"And I wasn't hot before?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Kiba went wide eyed before he started sweating. It seems he knows if he says something stupid it'll result in pain. Probably learned from his sister and mother. "Well I-Uh well you were.." Kiba spoke before he was cut off.

"Just shut up Kiba before you did yourself in a deeper hole then you're already in." Shino said.

Kiba did just that. Akamaru barked at his master. Probably trying to cheer him up.

Just then is when I sensed a chakra signature. It reminded me of snakes like Anko. Only this had a more foul feeling to it. I looked over to see it was none other than Kabuto walking up to our group.

"Hey you kids sure are drawing a lot of attention to yourselves." Kabuto said to us.

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto. All three of us nodded to each other. It's best to let this play out.

"Oh yeah and who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

"Me? My name is Kabuto. I'm a genin, this is actual my 7th time taking this exam." He answered with a fake smile.

Yeah more like 7th time trying to spy on any upcoming genin for your master Orochimaru. While I do feel kinda bad for how he was brought into this whole mess. Kabuto at the end of the day still made his decision. Granted he doesn't die in the story. He actually runs an orphanage in _Boruto. _Maybe we don't have to kill him. But it's still safe to keep away from him as much as possible until he gets his shit together.

"Wow you must really suck." Kiba laughed.

"I wouldn't say that. But hey why don't I show you guys my ninja info cards?" He pulled out a stack of orange cards. "These have information on every village. Even the weak ones like Oto, Kusa and Oni. Go on, you can ask me about anybody." He said.

I walked over to Sasuke and Naruto to pull them to the side. Once we were far enough I spoke to them. "Yep he's definitely playing his role just like my visions showed me."

"So that's Kabuto huh? Are you sure this guy gives us that much trouble in the future? He seems pretty weak." Sasuke asked.

"Come on teme, you know Sakura-chan is usually head on with her visions. Besides even I found him saying that he failed this exam 7 times a bit suspicious." Naruto said.

I smiled at him and patted my cute blondie on the head. "Good job on picking up on that Naruto-kun. But yes Sasuke, I'm sure. He may not look like it. But he's a very dangerous opponent who is highly skilled in medical ninjutsu. To the point where he can fight accurately using chakra scalpels against his opponent. He can cut through your tendons and muscles with one swipe if you aren't careful. Then he even has the ability to use his Yin release to activate and reproduce his cells. He can gather chakra to any part of his body to start the healing process before he's even attacked at that body part. Minimizing the damage he receives. The more damage he receives, the more chakra he has to use to heal himself. Honestly it's a genius technique. He can also summon snakes like Anko-sensei. And he's not even at his peak yet. While I know we can handle him if he gets serious. We can't afford to underestimate him." I explained.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

"Also remember guys, we also have to watch out for that sound team. Their mission is to kill you Sasuke. I doubt they'll cause us any trouble but their sound attacks are deadly." I reminded them.

That's when I noticed that the sound team had already made their move against Kabuto. Not a second layer Ibiki showed up. "Alright that's enough you maggots. Everybody find a seat to take!" He ordered.

So we all found a seat to take. I think in the anime they had assigned seats. I don't really remember. I ended up sitting in the middle row. Naruto was in a row ahead of me while Sasuke was one row in back of me.

Ibiki went on to explain the test. I kinda zoned him out since I already knew how this test went. So I glanced over to check out the competition. First noticeable person I see is Gaara. We had encountered his team about a week ago. Kankuro was picking on Konohamaru. So Naruto decided to help him out. Once the puppeteer learned that Konohamaru was the Sandaime's grandson. He quickly let the boy go. Afterwards Gaara made his appearance. He asked for our names and we gave them to him. Then he told us he looked forward to crushing us in the exams.

Thanks to him, Kurama-sensei made us train extra hard everyday from that point instead of the two last days. Saying that he wants to make sure that we are all properly ready to take on Gaara if it comes down to it. He said he won't find it acceptable for any of us to lose against Gaara. Especially Naruto, with him being Kurama's jinchuuriki.

Once the test started. I looked over the test to see that I could answer all of these questions. Thankfully Kurama-sama made all of us study tactics and anything else that he thought was useful. So even though these questions were for like jounins. Naruto and Sasuke should be able to answer fairly most of the questions. I checked over to see both of them were writing down answers. I was proud that Sasuke didn't have his sharingan activated.

20 minutes into the test, I suddenly felt a force trying to enter my mind. I instantly realized who it was. 'Hey Inner can you handle that?' I thought.

**Don't worry outer, I'm already on it. There's no way I'm letting Ino invade my private space again. Inner said to me.**

I smirked, inner was still around. But she just kept quiet for the most part. All she wanted to do was watch how my life turned out. Apparently she was very entertained so far. She even praised me for how I was leagues stronger than what the original Sakura would have been.

Eventually the whole hour passed and Ibiki was ready to give out the 10th question. When he explained the consequences of us choosing not to take the 10th question. People started complaining about how it was unfair. Little by little the competition was dropping. That's when Naruto slammed his hand on the table. He stood from his seat and met Ibiki's gaze.

"I don't care what you say about this test. Nothing is going to stop me and my team from advancing to the next phase. You can count on that scarface!" Naruto yelled.

Scarface was the nickname Naruto gave Ibiki during our time in the T&I department. Me, Sasuke and Anko found it hilarious when he first called Ibiki that.

"Oh? Are you sure you are willing to take the risk of being a genin forever?" Ibiki questioned.

Naruto smirked. "Heh I don't care if I have to stay a genin. Me and my team will accomplish our goals. I will become the hokage of the village someday!" He responded with pure confidence.

Sasuke smirked himself. "Got that right dobe."

I smiled. "That my precious little Naruto for you."

After his outburst, people stopped dropping out. Naruto sure knew how to inspire people. His will to never give up is infectious. So infectious that me and Sasuke also developed a will like his.

Ibiki glances around the room before he spoke again. "Very well you all...pass."

Then he went on his whole monologue about what it takes for a shinobi to complete the mission. He even showed his scars on his head like he originally did in the show. Man some of those scars make me wonder how the hell did he survive those cuts on his head.

As on cue, Anko crashes through the window covered in a giant banner. She threw two kunais to the ceiling so the banner would hold. The banner saying 'Here comes the Second Test Proctor: Anko Mitarashi.'

"Alright you brats listen up! I'm the second test proctor Anko Mitarashi!" She introduced herself.

Me, Sasuke and Naruto just sighed. Along with Ibiki. Anko looked over the class then towards Ibiki. "Sure are a lot of teams this year. Ibiki are you going soft?" She asked.

"Maybe there just a stronger crop this year." Ibiki replied.

"Heh well I'll be sure to cut that down by at least half. Alright you brats, you'll be meeting me at the location of the second test first thing tomorrow. I'll inform your jounin instructors on where it's located." Anko told us.

The next day, we were all at the gate entrance to the forest of death. After training here so much the past two months. I'm no longer scared of this forest. Honestly I'm quite proud of myself for that. Anko made sure we knew this forest like the back of our minds. She had us send out clones to help us memorize the area. So we already knew where the tower was at.

"Alright you brats, this is where you will be taking the next test. This is called the Forest of Death. For five days you will spend your time here. Your objective is to find either of these scrolls." Anko held up a heaven and earth scroll. "You will be given one to start off with. You will have to take the scroll you need from an opposing team. Anything goes like killing for an example." She continued explaining.

"Five days?! But what are we supposed to do for food?" Choji asked.

Anko gave him a sadistic grin. "There's plenty of food in the forest. You just have to hunt for it. Now I'm going to give you each a piece of paper to sign. It's a death waiver saying that Konoha is not responsible if any of you so happen to die in these exams. You will need to turn them in to that booth over there." Anko pointed to the booth to her right. "Afterwards, you will go to the next booth to get your scroll and gate entrance number."

Once everybody had all of that situated. Me and my boys were at our designated gate entrance.

"Well boys are you ready for what's about to come?" I asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course, we didn't put all that time into training for nothing after all. We are all going to pass this exam."

"Got that right teme. We've been waiting for this to happen for awhile now. I can't help but be excited even though I know how dangerous the situation is about to get." Naruto grinned.

"I know how you feel Naruto. Let's hope things play out the right way. No matter what Sasuke, we are not letting him give you a curse mark. Orochimaru is here, he feels more like snakes than Anko and Kabuto combined." I said.

"Yeah I could feel some negative emotions coming from one of those Kusa genin. Like really evil type of negative so let's be on our guard guys." Naruto said with a serious expression.

Me and Sasuke nodded with our own serious expression. We all faced the gate. I was standing in the middle of my little brothers. I took a deep breath and pulled them both into a hug. "No matter what happens, I will always love you both." I told them in the most honest tone I could muster.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me with shocked expressions before they smiled at me.

"We love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Hn what the dobe said. We do love you as well Sakura." Sasuke nodded with a small smile.

A couple tears fell from my eyes. My chest felt so warm. I really loved these two. We've been through so much together in such a short amount of time. And I wouldn't change it for anything.

The gate entrance opened and Anko yelled. "Go!"

Everybody made their move into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three in a half days so far. We were able to get our scroll on the first day. It would've been easy for us just to go straight to the tower. Unfortunately we didn't have that option, because we have to encounter Orochimaru. This is a pivotal part in the story after all. I'm just hoping he agrees to our plan. Cause seriously at the end of the day. We all have a common enemy.

Granted I don't want the akatsuki members to be our enemies. But until I can figure out how to save them all. That's what they are to us for the time being. So to pass up time. We just took out any team we passed by. Surprisingly we didn't encounter any of the other rookies, Gia's team or Gaara's team.

So far we had about 12 scrolls all together. We didn't kill any of the competition but we did take anything valuable they had on them. Besides the scrolls we only had found 2 jutsu scrolls. One being earth and the other being lightning. We took their weapons too since we can seal them at a weapons shop for extra money. Or we could use them for ourselves.

All of the teams we took out were handled easily. Even that one team from Ame was dealt with quickly.

As of right now we were tree hopping. While I was lost in my thoughts. I suddenly sensed a huge chakra signature heading our way at a fast pace.

Naruto, Sasuke pretty soon we'll be having company."

I alerted them.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I just sensed it too. I think it's Orochimaru since it's the same person I felt those evil emotions from a few days ago."

"He probably decided to strike now. Since he probably assumed we are weakened from being out here so long." Sasuke said.

"We were might as well stop here. Unless we used hiraishin. He'll definitely catch up to us eventually." I replied.

We all stopped and landed on the ground. Not too much longer, I felt a chakra pulse from the distance. A second later a huge gust of wind came out way. We all used chakra to help stand our ground. But I looked back just to make sure Naruto didn't end up being blown away from us like he was in the anime.

Once the wind stopped. Sasuke spoke up. "That's one way to make yourself known."

"He's here, be on your guard boys." I said.

Orochimaru walked out of a bush. He was still using that one character Shiore as a disguise. The man looked up at us with a smile that made me shudder for some reason. Don't get me wrong, I do like Orochimaru. He still does creep me out sometimes.

"Well well I wasn't expecting all of you to be able to stand up against that attack." Orochimaru said.

"And just who the hell are you? Don't lie either, I can sense your chakra. It's way past a genin's level." I said.

He looked briefly surprised by this. "Oh? So I take it you're a sensor then. Very well, if you must know. My name is Orochimaru of the Sannin." He grinned again.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Naruto called out.

"With you? Nothing, it's him I'm after." Orochimaru pointed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shuddered in disgust. "Aren't you like 50 something? What could you possibly want with someone my age?"

"Hmm I guess it's no harm in telling you. I want your body so I can have the sharingan." Orochimaru answered.

"Sorry, but I don't intend on just handing over my body to a stranger. I kinda need it for the exams." Sasuke replied.

"Oh but Sasuke-kun what if I tell you that I can offer you power to help you kill your older brother Itachi?" Orochimaru smirked.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not interested in killing Itachi anymore. So I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"That's sad to hear. Unfortunately, I'm not here to take no for an answer." Orochimaru held up his hand to his eye and pulled the skin to his eye lid down a bit.

He released his killing intent on us. I have to admit, his intent easily surpasses Zabuza and Anko's combined. But it's nothing compared to Kurama's. I glanced over to my boys. They nodded as we all released our own killer intent to combat Orochimaru's.

The sannin was surprised to see us do that. "Seems there is more to you kids than what it seems. Genin shouldn't even be able to move let alone counter my intent. Very well, let's test to see how good you really are."

We quickly got ready as we all charged head on with jounin level speed. Naruto threw shuriken laced with wind chakra. Sasuke fired a fireball at him. I followed Sasuke's lead with my own fireball.

Orochimaru dodged the shuriken and substituted himself away from the fire. He appeared on a tree branch. "My my wind and fire release attacks already." He said.

I jumped high in the air using my chakra. I gathered chakra into a single point into my fist and once I got close enough. I swung my fist at him. "Cha!" My fist ended up colliding with the tree he was on. He had dodged my attack.

The sannin was now on another tree branch. "Such strength, reminds me a lot of my former teammate Tsunade." He remarked.

He didn't get much chance to talk as Sasuke and Naruto were on his heel. Sasuke had his chokutō in his hands and covered in lightning. Naruto had his trench knives with wind chakra surrounding them. They attacked Orochimaru in a coordinated attack style. One we practice with against Kurama-sensei.

'To think they are this advanced already. And Sasuke isn't using his sharingan and the Kyuubi brat isn't using the beast chakra.' Orochimaru thought to himself as he had to be a little more serious with his dodging. He was shocked a couple times by Sasuke's lightning. And Naruto's wind was able to get a few small cuts on him.

To escape their assault, Orochimaru turned his lower body into a snake to travel down the tree. As soon as he got down his instincts told him to move. If he hadn't I would've gotten a blow on him with my fire covered bo staff.

"You can channel fire into your weapon? That's definitely new. You're the first person I've seen to actually attempt to use fire in this way." Orochimaru commented.

"What can I say? I'm different from the rest." I smirked as Naruto and Sasuke landed right beside me.

Orochimaru charged at us with high jounin speed. Naruto met him halfway by charging at the same speed. The two engaged in a taijutsu bout. Me and Sasuke quickly followed behind.

'Ok I'm impressed, like really impressed.' Orochimaru thought as he had to dodge and block all of our coordinated attacks. Naruto had just flipped over me and Sasuke while we delivered a double spartan kick straight to Orochimaru's chest. Sending him through a couple trees. Yes I did teach both Naruto and Sasuke how to use chakra to enhance their physical strength. Although they are nowhere near my level of doing so.

Sasuke had his sharingan activated. He still couldn't use the mangekyo yet. But Kurama said he was close to achieving it. As of right now he had a fully matured sharingan. "He's coming." He warned us.

And that he did. Orochimaru walked out. "You three sure are surpassing my expectations. But let's see how you handle did." Orochimaru bit his thumb and slammed it onto the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Orochimaru said.

A giant cloud of smoke appeared. Revealing a huge brown snake. The same one he used in the anime. The sannin was standing on top of the snake looking at us with a smirk.

"Ok how do you guys wanna handle this one? We could do a collaboration move or one of us could one shot it." Sasuke asked.

"Let Sakura-chan handle it." Naruto suggested.

"Got it." I shunshined into the air. I put right leg high up into the air. Concentrating my strength into it. I couldn't believe I was actually about to use this move myself. It's one of those moves I've always wanted to do.

It seemed like Orochimaru recognized what I was about to do himself. Makes sense considering it's Tsunade's move.

"Tsutenkyaku!" I roared as I slammed my heel right in the middle of the snake summons body. Causing a lot of pain to the snake as it coughed up a lot of blood before it dispelled.

I went back over to my brothers as we saw Orochimaru looked at us with a stunned expression. "How do you know that move? Did you meet Tsunade outside of the village?" He asked.

"Nope just got some inspiration from her." I smirked.

'Impressive truly astonishing, a child her age already possesses such immense physical strength. Even Tsunade wasn't this strong until our late teens.' Orochimaru thought.

I noticed he was distracted so I glanced over to my boys. "Triple rasengan strike?" I suggested.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at me then nodded in agreement. We all looked at Orochimaru before channeling chakra into our palms to form the rasengan.

Seeing the look on Orochimaru's face was priceless. If the situation wasn't serious right now. I would be laughing my ass off. "But how?! How can you three know of such a jutsu at your age! I know Jiraiya isn't around here. So how is it possible for you to know about the rasengan?!" Orochimaru voiced in a shocked tone.

"Cause you snake-teme, our team is a group of badasses." Naruto smirked at Orochimaru.

That's when we all disappeared in a flash. Mine was a pink flash, Sasuke's was blue and Naruto's was orange. We appeared right next to Orochimaru. Well except for me since I appeared above his head. Sasuke was to his right. While Naruto was to his left. We all slammed our rasengans into Orochimaru's body.

"Triple Rasengan Strike!" All three of us yelled out together.

Orochimaru was sent away through a few trees this time around. The rasengan is a concentrated sphere of chakra. Just one is enough to kill a person if not injury them significantly. But three at the same time? That's basically overkill.

"Do you guys think he's done for the count this time?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, while I'm sure our attack could take out most people. You have to be careful dealing with S-rank ninja. Plus just like us, Orochimaru wasn't using his full power. He probably was only started using half once he realized we weren't average genin." I told him.

"Damn if he can survive that. Then looks like we still have a long way to go to reach the top." Sasuke noted.

Before I replied, Orochimaru spoke out again. "Oh my you three certainly almost killed me there."

The snake sannin appeared looking pretty banged up. Then he did that thing when he sheds his skin. Just seeing him do that makes me want to vomit. Naruto and Sasuke weren't fairing much better.

Orochimaru grabbed the skin on his face. Peeling it off to reveal his true face. He even spoke in his actual voice. "To think Konoha has three genin who can use not only the rasengan but the hiraishin as well. Each of you could be considered a prodigy in your own rights. You should be proud that you almost killed me."

"Almost isn't good enough in our line of work." Naruto replied.

"Right you are Naruto-kun. But I think I'm going to stop here. I'm sure anbu must know of my presence by now. Now Sasuke here's a special gift for you." Orochimaru said before his neck shot out with his fangs showing.

Sasuke used hiraishin to get out of the way. While me and Naruto both used the wild water wave to attack Orochimaru. The sannin was able to pull his neck back in time to dodge the blast of water.

"You kids sure know a variety of elemental ninjutsu." He commented.

Sasuke appeared right next to me and Naruto. It was time to see if Orochimaru is willing to make an agreement.

"Wait Orochimaru, I have a proposition for you!" I said.

"Oh? Do tell." He replied.

"What if instead of having Sasuke's body. You train us instead. I know for a fact that you know of the akatsuki. You were a member yourself not too long ago." I told him.

"You three would be willing to betray Konoha? I have to admit I do like the prospect of training you three." Orochimaru said.

"No we are not betraying Konoha. We just have a common enemy. And getting trained by a Sannin like you will help us improve greatly. Plus I'm pretty sure you will lose interest in taking Sasuke's body once you see how strong he can become." Which is true, Orochimaru did stop wanting Sasuke's body after Sasuke's reached a certain level of strength. He was more interested in seeing how Sasuke will live his life.

"Interesting deal Sakura-chan, maybe ask me a different time when I'm not trying to destroy Konoha. I'll hold back on giving Sasuke the curse mark seeing as he's at a level that surpasses my expectations for him even if he had the curse mark. I would love nothing better than to give all three of you he curse mark. But it's pointless now. If you three continue to impress me. I may accept your agreement. Only time will tell however." Orochimaru said as he began sinking into the ground. "I look forward to seeing how you all progress during these exams and so on. Who knows, we may even get to do battle with each other again. Kukukuku." He said lastly as he sunk fully into the ground.

Once I felt his chakra signature getting further and further away from us. I sighed. "Well that went so much better than I expected. Honestly I expected him to laugh at my suggestion."

"So we potentially have that snake as a sensei. After actually meeting him. I don't know if I want him as a teacher." Naruto said.

"I understand you on that Naruto. That guy is creepy as hell. But I'm sure we could learn a few things from him." Sasuke said.

"We have to learn from Jiraiya and Tsunade first before him anyways. Whether we learn under him or not won't really matter that much. But I have a feeling he'll end up agreeing later down the line." I voiced.

"So what now? Should we go to the tower?" Naruto asked.

"I think that the best choice." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah but if we see any of the other rookies on the way. Let's help them out. They are our friends after all." I noted.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded before we took off into the trees.

As we were traveling, I was thinking how we actually fought against Orochimaru with no issues. No Naruto getting a seal put over the seal holding back Kurama to mess up his chakra. No Sasuke getting a curse seal of heaven on his neck. We all made it out safe and sound. Our family is still standing strong.

Eventually we stopped. Deciding to set up camp for the night. The next day we were back on the move. I noticed we were being followed. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me, signially that they too noticed we were being followed. I already had a feeling of who it was.

So we stopped and landed on the ground. After waiting a minute. 3 shadows jumped out of the bushes. Revealing to be the sound team. Kin, Dosu and Zaku. While I do like Kin. I don't really like the other two. Hell the only reason I even like Kin somewhat is because of fanfiction.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

Dosu spoke first. "We are here under orders to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

Just like I thought.

"Wow Sakura-chan you certainly called it." Naruto said.

"I tend to do that a lot." I shrugged.

Sasuke sighed. "Why is it always me? Why can't people chase after someone else?"

Me and Naruto laughed at Sasuke's comment. Can't really blame him for feeling that way. Coming from his point of view. He's been attracting a bunch of people lately.

"Uhhh.." Dosu said. We turned our attention back to him. "Didn't you just hear what I said? We are here to kill Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yeah yeah we heard you. Lemme guess, Orochimaru sent you three?" I asked.

The sound team eyes all widened. Looks like they didn't expect me to know that. Sucks to suck ya know.

"How did you..?" Kin said.

"Know? For starters you're from Otogakure. We know the leader of that village is Orochimaru. And we just had a run in with him several hours ago. Listen it's no need for you guys to do this. All he doing is using you three just to get rid of you once you've filled out your usefulness." I told them.

"Sorry pinkie but we are loyal to Lord Orochimaru. Nothing you say is going to change that." Sakura smirked.

"Ok suit yourselves, when you idiots die by his hand. Don't say I didn't warn you." I shrugged. I could feel team Gai and team 10 were hiding close by. Most likely watching to see what happens.

"So how are we going to handle this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you handle the mummy looking guy. Naruto you deal with the guy with holes in his hands. I'll deal with the girl. Also Sasuke be wary of his gauntlet. It produces sound waves that damages your ear. You also be wary of your opponent Naruto." I told them.

I looked over and saw that Dosu was surprised. "What? You didn't think I was paying attention to what you did to Kabuto a few days ago? I saw enough to know how to fight against you." I smirked.

Dosu growled. "Damn it! Zaku, Kin go!"

Just as they were about to move. We were already two steps ahead of them as me, Sasuke and Naruto had charged at the three with mid chunin level speed.

I easily slapped Kin with a palm strike to her stomach. Making her gasp in pain as she skidded back several feet. I already knew about her genjutsu bells. Honestly I never understood how Kin berated Sakura so much. When she herself didn't have much going for her either. Just that senbon trick and genjutsu bells. If Sakura had took her training seriously even a little. She could have dealt with Kin easily. So I'm here to get payback for her. That's the only reason I chose to fight Kin.

"Bitch!" Kin yelled before she threw senbon at me. I saw one of them had a bell. So I dodged them with ease.

Kin just kept sending more senbon at me. It was really pathetic. I noticed her bells ringing. Signaling that she activated her genjutsu. I saw a smirk formed on her face as multiple version of Kin appeared. All I did was channel my chakra to break her genjutsu.

Once it was broken, Kin looked at me with a surprised expression. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Did you really think a genjutsu as simple as that was enough to stop me? Sorry but it's over Kin."

Before she could even say a word. I sped towards her at the same speed I did earlier. I unleashed a taijutsu barrage on her. I delivered a strong punch to her stomach, making her cough up spit. I grabbed her hair to knee her in the face. From the blood that came out of her nose. It was safe to assume her nose was broken. Then I did a reverse roundhouse kick right to her temple. She became unconscious right after.

I sighed before looking over to the boys. Sasuke just hit Dosu with an elbow to his chest. While spinning to deliver a chop to the back of her neck. Dosu fell unconscious just like Kin.

Naruto had just dodged another one of Zaku's sound waves. As soon as the blond got close enough. Zaku cut him with a kunai. The smirk Zaku had one his face, quickly turned into a shocked expression. When 'Naruto' started glowing white and exploded right in Zaku's face. Indicating that Naruto used an exploding shadow clone in his place. Once the smoke cleared, Zaku was on the ground with burns on his body. He was also unconscious.

"Wow that was easy." Naruto said as he hopped out of the trees and landed next to me.

"They are regular genin Naruto. Each of them have some very unique sound jutsu's." I commented.

"Yeah I would've had to heal my ear if you hadn't warned me of his gauntlet." Sasuke voiced as he walked up to us.

"Should we put a paralysis seal on them?" I wondered.

"Nah, it's not like they are a threat to us anyways. We've already taken enough people out of the exams." Naruto said.

"Gotta agree with the dobe here. It's not like they are their master's level." Sasume shrugged.

"Alright and how much longer to you all going to hide? We know you're here." I called out.

Both team 10 and Gai made their appearance known. Shikamaru was the first to speak. "You guys are a troublesome bunch. Did you really deal with Orochimaru?"

"Yep he wanted to give Sasuke a hickey on his neck. But we didn't let him." Naruto grinned.

"A hickey?" Choji said.

"A curse mark, basically a mark that will give you a power boost. But it eats away at your find. Feeding on your negative thoughts and emotions." I explained.

"Oh my Sasuke-kun you handled that guy with such ease. It's no wonder you're the strongest genin in our year." Ino said as she was close to Sasuke.

"I'm not the strongest, Sakura is stronger than me physically and Naruto is the strongest overall." Sasuke told her.

"W-what? Naruto-baka? Come on Sasuke-kun, how could that deadlast be-" Ino was cut off by Sasuke. He was glaring at her with his sharingan blazing.

"Ino while we may be friends. I would appreciate if you didn't disrespect my little brother. I'm telling you the truth when I say Naruto is stronger than me. I would know since I fight the guy almost everyday." Sasuke told her in a curt tone.

Ino was so shocked that she didn't say anything else. Lee on the other hand. "Your team is very youthful. All of your are strong people I want to fight against!" He said.

"Uh maybe another time Lee. Now do you guys have both of your scrolls? I asked.

"Nope we still need a heaven scroll." Shikamaru yawned.

"We need an earth scroll." Tenten said.

I nodded and took out a sealing scroll from my pouch. I released 2 scrolls from it. Then handed the earth scroll to Tenten and the heaven scroll to Shikamaru. "There now you guys have what you need to pass." I said while putting my storage scroll back into my pouch.

"Hold on why would you help us out. We are enemies in this exam." Neji asked with narrowed eyes.

"Neji just leave it alone. We got the scroll we needed." Tenten said.

"Yeah I'm wondering the same thing." Shikamaru questioned.

"It's because we are comrades. Even if we are enemies in this exam. When the going gets tough. We are fellow comrades of the Hidden Leaf. It only makes sense to help out your comrades in the time of need. No I'm not expecting any of you to return the favor. Just take the scroll to pass this part of the exams. I said.

"Good enough reason for me." Tenten voiced.

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"Way to go forehead!" Ino yelled as she hugged me.

"Fine I see your point. Thanks." Shikamaru nodded.

After Ino was done hugging me. I smiled at everybody. "We'll see you guys at the tower. Let's go my precious boys." I called out to Naruto and Sasuke.

All three of us left using shunshin. We didn't want to reveal the hiraishin to nobody until either the prelims or finals. Orochimaru was clearly the exception. Fortunately we didn't encounter Kabuto. So we were able to reach the tower with no issues.

When we were inside, once we felt were inside far enough. I took out all of the scrolls we collected from my storage seal. But I only opened one of each. Smoke started coming out of them. It revealed to be our older sister Anko. She didn't even say anything as she rushed towards us to give us all a group hug. Then she looked at us saying. "Are you guys ok?! Did that snake bastard do anything to you? He didn't bite any of you did he?"

"Woah Anko-nee calm down. We are fine." Naruto tried to calm her down.

Anko took a deep breath before she spoke again in a calmer tone. "Did he bite any of you?"

"No he did try to bite Sasuke but we were able to prevent that from happening." I answered her.

Anko sighed before giving us a smile. "Great, I'm so proud of you three. You actually lived through an encounter against Orochimaru as genin. Hell most jounin don't live against him. You three are the talk amongst the jounin and chunin now."

"How did you even know we fought against him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I went looking for him once I found out he was taking part of the exams. When I found him, he told me how he had encountered you guys. Saying how he had intended to give Sasuke a curse mark. But you all surpassed his expectations. I didn't want to believe what he was saying so that's why I asked you all. Anko explained.

"How did the jounin and chunin find out?" Naruto wondered.

"Somebody probably overheard me making my report to Lord Hokage. So word got around pretty quick." She shrugged.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well the second exam ends tomorrow. I'll lead you three to a vacant room you can stay in. Lord Hokage will explain the next part tomorrow." Anko said.

Not that we already don't know about the last part. But she probably just forgot for a second. Anyways, the next day, all of the teams who made in where standing in the middle of an arena. The big green screen that will select who fights is up on the wall. With the giant stone hands forming the ram hand seal.

I zoned out the third hokage's explanation of the prelims since I already know about them. I checked out the competition. Looks like everything played out the same as it did in the story. 5 Konoha teams, 1 Suna team and 1 Oto team. Then Kabuto dropped out just as expected. Probably going to go meet up with Orochimaru. While I could call him out on it. That'll put me in a tough spot. Something I'd rather not deal with. So I let him go. That's when the screen scrambled through a bunch of names. The first match was Sasuke vs Yoroi. I sighed in relief knowing that the matches would also go in the same order.

The rest of us headed up the stairs to spectate from above. I won't lie, I couldn't wait to see the expression of everybody once the see just how capable we are. While we can't go all out. We can still show off a bit. We all agreed last night that our high rank jutsus are off limits. It's no need for us to use chidori or rasengan if it's no reason to. It's better to save all of that good stuff for the exams.

I looked around and saw Orochimaru in her as well under a disguise. To be honest, his face is so obvious that it's a wonder how none of the jounin or the hokage notice him. It seems like Orochimaru forgot I was a sensor as well. Not one of his brightest moments.

So yeah Sasuke's fight was going on. Yoroi was charging at Sasuke with his hand glowing. I wonder if Orochimaru warned Yoroi that Sasuke isn't limited since he doesn't have a curse mark. Yoroi kept trying to grab Sasuke to absorb his chakra. But Sasuke was just dodging him with ease. He didn't have his sharingan activated. Meaning he wasn't really trying.

"Man I bet Sasuke is really bored down there." Naruto said.

"Oh he's definitely bored." I voiced.

Lee had came over to us. "Hello you two, I overheard you saying that Sasuke-san is bored. How do you know?"

It seems everybody else was interested in hearing this as well. Not all that surprising.

"We mean he's bored with his fight. He's not even trying to dodge seriously." Naruto answered.

"Also it's easy to tell he's not trying. Since he's hasn't even activated his sharingan yet." I added.

"Heh he was the strongest one out of our class." Kiba noted.

Sasuke had decided to end it. His opponent wasn't trying to do anything different. So Sasuke just disappeared in a burst of speed. Really high chunin speed. Yoroi was caught off guard by Sasuke's speed. He looked around to see where was Sasuke.

"Over here." Sasuke said as he was behind Yoroi facing the other way. As he swung his arm back and hit Yoroi in the back of the head. Sending him flying against across the floor. He literally mimicked the same exact thing he did to Zaku in the anime during the second exams.

"Oh wow his speed is almost the same as mine." Lee said in astonishment.

Gai was also looking at Sasuke with an amused expression.

"Well he is an Uchiha." Asuma commented.

"Even still that kind of speed for a genin is very impressive." Kurenai said.

Yoroi stood up. "D-Damn you!" He charged at Sasuke like an idiot. Still trying to do the same move. Did he not know any other jutsu? Oh wait he must've learned those water jutsus after the exams.

Sasuke sighed. "Seriously man, give it a rest already." He held up a half ram sign and blew out a fire ball straight towards Yoroi. It seems Yoroi was smart enough to use a substitution. I could feel his chakra pulse right before the fire completely engulfed him.

Looks like Sasuke noticed too. As he turned around to see Yoroi behind him. Yoroi threw a barrage of shuriken at Sasuke. Which he easily dodged before charging at Yoroi. He delivered a taijutsu combo. Sasuke first kicked Yoroi in the stomach. Following a second kick to his head. Then a punch straight to his face. Breaking his nose and glasses at the same time. Then Sasuke quickly took out a piece of paper from his pouch and slapped it right on Yoroi's chest.

He made a half ram seal then called out. "Fuin!"

Yoroi instantly was slammed down face first into the ground. Looks like Sasuke added a gravity seal. Since you could see the floor cracking from where Yoroi was laying down.

Hayate called the match. "Shosha: Sasuke Uchiha."

"Way to go Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"We knew you would win Sasuke!" I cheered also.

Sasuke looked up at us and sighed before he shook his head and smiled.

Shikamaru spoke up. "I don't think I ever seen Sasuke Uchiha smile a day in my life."

"Sheesh he really gave that guy a beat down." Choji said.

"An Uchiha who knows fuinjutsu? That's certainly new." Asuma said.

"Heh show off." Kiba said.

I saw Gaara across the arena. He looked like he was pleased with Sasuke's performance.

"That's my damn student! Alright Sasuke!" Anko cheered as well.

When Sasuke came up the stairs. He walked next to us. "Man you guys are loud as ever." He said.

"Hehe you know you were happy to hear us cheer for you teme." Naruto teased.

"Yeah yeah whatever dobe." Sasuke smirked slightly.

The second match was Shino vs Zaku. It pretty much went the same as canon. Except Zaku could use both of his arms without a problem. But he still fell to Shino's bugs. He blew his arms out because Shino had his bugs close up the holes in Zaku's arm.

Next fight was Kankuro vs Misumi. That fight went exactly the same. So there's that. Finally it was my turn to fight. Sadly, I was not looking forward to fighting Ino. Hopefully I can really get it through her head this time around that she needs to start behind serious.

"Good luck Sakura, even though you don't need it." Sasuke said.

"Hey don't be like that Sasuke. Ino is strong-" I had to stop myself because of the deadpan expressions Naruto and Sasuke were giving me. I just sighed. "Ok not strong but she's capable in her own way. But it is time that she learned that it's time to be serious."

"Right, watch out for her clan techniques. I know you have a way to counter them. But still just be on the lookout." Naruto voiced.

"Go get us 2 in a room Sakura!" Anko told me.

"Hai hai, I hear you guys." I made my way down the stairs.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out. Both of them didn't do too well in the practical part during their academy days. And Ino hasn't been taking her training seriously." Asuma said.

"Asuma you know that's one of Anko's students right? Did you forget what was reported about them already?" Kurenai asked him.

"I know I know, I'm just saying though. Like did Sakura take her training seriously unlike Ino. You know how most of the new generation of kunoichi in training aren't all the way focused on their shinobi career." Asuma replied.

Anko snorted. "Ha, then be prepared. Sakura isn't your average genin Asuma."

"Shikamaru, how do you think this is going to turn out?" Choji asked his best friend.

"Ino is going to lose badly." Shikamaru answered.

"Hey Hinata? You're friends with Sakura right? Do you think she will win?" Kiba asked his teammate.

"I'm 1000% certain that Sakura is going to win this match with little to no problems." Hinata replied.

I was staring right across from Ino. She was looking at me as she tied her headband across her forehead. "Alright forehead, I'm sorry but I'm gonna win this match." Ino said.

Wait, did she really just say that? She can't be that delusional, can she? Oh yeah wait, me and Ino never sparred against one another. All she saw me do was probably what I did in the forest of death. So she's probably assuming I haven't improved that much. Well she's definitely in for a rude awakening.

"Ino I'm only going to give you one chance to give up. I really don't want to have to hurt you in order to teach you this lesson." I told her.

"What lesson? You think you're better than me? Ha! Get real forehead. While I admit you have improved a bit. You're still not stronger than me." Ino replied.

"She has no idea how wrong she is." Sasuke said.

"Yeah this isn't going to go well for her." Naruto agreed.

"Ino I have told you plenty of times that you need to start taking your career more seriously. This isn't a game. We are shinobi. Do understand how dangerous our line of work is? Do you not think that you aren't an easy target to kill? Ino, I'm sorry but the way you are now. You would be killed in a blink of an eye if you had to face a rogue ninja without the help of your sensei." I said to her in a serious tone.

"Oh and you would?" Ino scoffed.

"Yes because I have done it before. More than once I might add. You don't know what the hell my team had to fight against in that forest. But it seems my words are going to be wasted unless you get a reality check." I said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. You are not better than me Sakura!" Ino ran towards me at low genin level speed.

I just shook my head. This was so embarrassing. Maybe I'm just too used to fighting against strong people. No it's definitely not that. This was embarrassing the first time this fight happened. Granted I loved it since it showed character development in Sakura and Ino but more so Sakura. Their fight was pretty basic. Intense for their level of strength at the time. But still it was pretty pathetic overall.

Ino threw some shuriken in my way. I just dodged them. Ino tried to kick me but I caught her leg and pushed it away. She tried to attack me again by throwing a punch. All I did was catch that punch in my hand. Ino used her free hand to take out a kunai. She was going to try to stab me in my arm. But I used my other hand to catch her wrist. Ino tried to pull away from me. But I just kept her there. Before I got bored and delivered a hard spartan kick to her chest.

Ino fell to the ground, coughing real hard while holding her chest. She got up again and kept trying to land a hit on me. I just dodged or blocked all of her attacks. This was so boring. I completely understood how Sasuke felt against Yoroi earlier.

I'm guessing Ino decided to use her last resort. She backed up to gain some distance. And set up her hands to perform it. To really send a message to Ino. I decided to let her do her jutsu. Just to show her that it nothing she does won't work.

'Get ready Inner. She's doing it again.' I thought mentally.

**Don't worry I'm on it. Inner replied.**

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino yelled.

Her body fell to the ground. I could feel an unknown force once again trying to make its way into my head. It was quickly rejected by Inner.

Didn't take long for Ino to wake back up. She looked at me with a shocked expression. "H-How, what the hell was that?!" She yelled.

I smirked. "That was my partner in crime Inner Sakura. She's a split personality of mine who is the gatekeeper of my mind. You really thought I didn't notice how you tried to take over my body during the first stage of the exams? Please, you should've learned from the first time. But hey can't really blame you for trying."

Ino stood back up. "I-I don't care! I'm still gonna win this match!"

"Oh for the love of Kami get real Ino! That's it I didn't wanna be mean. I wanted to try to end this in a nice way. But seriously are pissing me off. You just tried everything that you can think of. Even your best attack failed. So once again Ino. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you." I said.

I charged at Ino with the same speed Sasuke did to Yoroi. High chunin level speed, I ran a circle around Ino. Exactly how Lee did Gaara in the anime. I could tell Ino was freaking out by the way she was frantically looking around.

I appeared right in front of her. I kneed her in the stomach. Uppercutting her right in the chin. Followed by hard punch right in her shoulder. It was easy to tell that I dislocated her shoulder. She cried out in pain. But I wasn't done yet.

Next I channeled some chakra to shoot out a decent sized bullet of water from my mouth. That hit Ino dead in her chest as she fell to the ground. To show off and scare her a bit. I shunshined into the air. Raised my leg in the air as I channeled chakra into my leg. I briefly glanced to see the audience. The jounin all we're looking at me with a surprised expression. I could see the third hokage looking at me. It seems he was a bit shocked by what I was about to do if he wide eyes say anything.

I smirked and I yelled out. "Tsutenkyaku!" I soared to the ground and slammed my heel into the tile floor. I held back at least half of my strength. So it only created a decent sized crater. Once the smoke cleared, my foot was right next to Ino's head. I took out a piece of paper from my pouch and put a paralysis seal on her chest. I made a half ram seal. "Fuin!"

Ino's body suddenly froze as she tried to move but soon found out she couldn't.

"This is how easy it would have been to kill you Ino. I could've taken your head off with not even using half of my strength in that last attack of mine." I looked over to the proctor.

"Shosha: Sakura Haruno!" Hayate declared.

"Yeah way to go Sakura!" Naruto and Anko cheered for me. I looked up and smiled at them. Before I picked Ino up bridal style and started walking towards the stairs.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Ino said with a blush forming on her face.

"What does it look like? I'm carrying you up the stairs so I can heal you, konoyarou." Kami I have always wanted to say that. I can't wait to meet the legendary Killer Bee . It's going to be a moment to remember forever.

Ino didn't say anything else. But she did keep a blush on her face. Which I found to be so adorable. Man why couldn't Ino always be this adorable?

We made it back to the spectators area. I leaned Ino against the wall. Deactivated the paralysis seal on her. I grabbed her arm and the shoulder that was dislocated. "Sorry but this is going to hurt a bit." I realigned her shoulder back into place.

"Ow! Damn it that hurts!" Ino yelled.

"Hey I did warn you." I then started to use medical chakra to do a diagnostic on her.

My team walked up behind me. Sasuke kneeled beside me. "What's her injuries?" He asked.

"Eh nothing extreme, her shoulder was dislocated, she has some sore muscles and I fractured her collar bone somewhat. Nothing that can't be healed under 30 seconds." I said.

"Good, you did good out there Sakura." Sasuke told me.

"Yeah your last attack sure caught a lot of people's attention." Naruto said.

"Oh I bet it did. But hey boys let me talk to Ino privately for a second." I said to them.

They nodded and walked back to watch the next fight.

Ino was completely healed. I also replenished her chakra reserves. "There good as new." I told her.

"How..how did you get so strong so fast? You're nothing like the Sakura I remember anymore." Ino asked.

"And you're just now noticing this after all the times we've hung out? Come on Ino, even you aren't that slow to pick up on things. I know your clan is also good at reading people. So you should've noticed easily." I replied.

"Ok fine so maybe I didn't want to admit that you have a supreme aura confidence around you. That I didn't help create." Ino said.

"...don't tell me you've been jealous of me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...maybe." She admitted.

Oh boy how have the times changed. Then again I wonder if Ino was ever jealous how strong Sakura became compared to her in shippuden. While I know she said she was happy for Sakura during the war. It still didn't mean she didn't feel some type of way.

"What do you have to be jealous about? Don't tell me it's Sasuke. Ino I already told you that I don't see Sasuke in that way anymore." I said.

"It's not that, it's everything. I mean you heard what Kiba called you during the written exam. You are so hot now! It's unfair then you're like godly strong. Strong enough time create a crater in one hit! Then not to mention how fast you were running. You took on my every attack as if it was child's play." Ino said.

I sighed. "This is why I was trying to get you to train sooner. But you never listened to me. No matter how much I tried. You kept worrying about Sasuke instead of focusing on yourself. Hopefully now you opened your eyes to see the truth. If you don't start taking the life as a shinobi serious. Ino you will die before you make it to chunin."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm so far behind. I could never catch up to you." Ino said.

It's funny how true that is. To get to the level I'm aiming for. Ino will never be as good as I am. I think the only kunoichi in Konoha who may be able to give me a decent in the future is Hinata. Can't forget about Anko either. Then there's Tsunade once she returns.

"Well...catching up to me isn't important. What's important is that you improve yourself the best that you can. I'll even help you train. I'm sure my little brothers wouldn't mind helping either. Along with Hinata-chan." I said.

"Hinata?" Ino repeated.

"Yeah Hinata, she's my other best friend besides you. We've been training together at least twice every week for the last several months. She even trained with me while the boys were with me a couple times. She's really strong too." I explained.

Ino sighed. "Ugh I'm so behind it's not even funny! Sakura you are so helping me as soon as these exams are over."

I laughed at her. "Hai Hai Ino-chan."

"That girl sure is something." Asuma whistled.

"Her strength is ridiculous. No normal genin is that strong." Kurenai said.

"It reminded me a lot of Tsunade-sama. In fact she really does remind me of Tsunade-sama a lot. She can even heal pretty well for her age. Then she even knows fuinjutsu as well." Gai commented.

"Pinky sure knows how to fight. I wonder if I'll get the chance to see how I'll fair against her." Temari smirked while looking in Sakura's direction.

"She's dangerous that's for sure." Kankuro added.

Gaara didn't say anything. Although he was looking at Sakura as well.

Naruto had walked over to Tenten. He saw how she landed on Temari's fan during their match. "Umm Tenten right?" Naruto spoke up.

Tenten who was sitting on the ground, looked up. "Uhh yeah can I help you?"

"Oh I was just wondering if I could heal your back. I noticed how you landed right on that Suna's girls fan. It didn't look pleasant." Naruto offered.

"You can use medical ninjutsu?" Tenten asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah I'm pretty good at it." Naruto grinned.

"Alright then." Tenten turned around to show him her back.

Naruto used the diagnostic jutsu so see what her injuries were. "Hmm other than your whole lower back being really sore. You're fine for the most part. I'll even refill your reserves." He said as he began healing Tenten's back.

The other jounin were watching in amusement.

"So he can heal as well. That team 7 sure is interesting." Kurenai voiced.

"It's amazing to think he has such refined control over his chakra. His reserves must be massive and yet he can still use medical ninjutsu." Asuma voiced in an shocked tone.

Gai walked up to Naruto. "Thank you for healing my student."

Naruto had just finished healing Tenten as well as filling up her reserves. He turned around to look at Gai. "Eh it's no problem. She's a fellow Konoha shinobi. It's only right that we take care of one of our own." He smiled.

Gai nodded respectfully towards Naruto. The blond made his way back over to us.

"Hey dobe look up." Sasuke said.

Naruto did just that, he saw that it was finally his turn. He was going up against Kiba. The blond smirked.

"Good luck out there dobe. You better not lose after all the bragging I did about you." Sasuke smirked towards Naruto.

"Heh don't worry teme. I'll be sure to not make you look bad." Naruto replied.

"Naruto good luck. Kiba probably thinks you're still the same as you were in the academy. It's time for you to prove not only him. But everybody who ever doubted you wrong. This is only the first step for us. Now go out there and show them who is going to be their future hokage." I told him.

You could see the fire in his eyes burned even brighter once I said that. Good, it's not like he really needs this pep talk. He should beat Kiba easily. Still most only think Naruto is still the same deadlast he used to be. I really wanted him to show just what he was capable of now.

Alright Naruto we are two for three right now. Go bring it home champ. I know you'll do just that. Good luck out there gaki." Anko smiled at him.

"Right you got it guys! It's time to get this show on the road." Naruto replied as he jumped from the rail and landed on the ground.

Kiba looked at Naruto and smirked at Akamaru. "This one is in the bag boy. This should be over it one move."

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

Hayate started the match. Kiba just looked at Naruto. "Get ready to lose Naruto. If you don't want to be embarrassed, you should just give up now."

"That should be my line." Naruto retorted.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Kiba formed the tiger seal. Chakra started pouring out of his body as he got on all fours.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu." Kiba said as he dashed towards Naruto.

All Naruto did was roll his eyes and catch Kiba's elbow with his hand.

Kiba looked surprised by this. Naruto just smirked as he kicked Kiba away from him.

"It'll take more than that to catch me off guard." Naruto said.

Kiba growled. "Oh yeah?" He ran towards Naruto and took out some smoke bombs and threw to cloud Naruto's vision.

Sasuke sighed. "He's in for a rude awakening."

"What makes you say that?" Ino asked.

"He's trying time hinder Naruto's vision with those smoke balls. But that won't work against Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"How come?" Shikamaru asked this time.

"Because Naruto has more than one way of seeing his opponent. He's a sensor like me for one. Two he can smell scents like Kiba can. Three, I can't really say since it's up to Naruto if he wants you to know." I spoke up this time.

Yeah like I'm gonna say that while using Kurama's chakra. Naruto had enhanced vision. They don't need to know that yet.

Kiba was growing frustrated. No matter how many times he attacks Naruto. The blond still dodges his hits even with the smoke in his face. Kiba had just swung again. But Naruto once again dodged, then this time he kicked Kiba right out of the smoke.

Naruto walked out of the smoke as it was disappearing. "Yeah that's not gonna work either."

"What the hell! How could you dodge my every attack!" Kiba yelled.

That bit of news shocked everybody besides me, Sasuke and Anko of course.

"Damn it really didn't work against him. Naruto was even able to attack Kiba himself." Shikamaru said.

"If you must know, I'm a sensor plus I can smell scents just as good if not better than your clan can. I know all about the Inuzuka's and their ninken." Naruto answered Kiba.

"Well whatever let's see how you handle this! Akamaru!" Kiba called out.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

Kiba took out a soldier pill. He gave one to Akamaru before he took one himself. Akamaru's fur turned red as Kiba took on a more feral expression. You could feel his chakra more intense than it was a second ago. Akamaru then hopped on top of Kiba. Transformed into a clone of Kiba.

"Man Beast Clone." Kiba growled.

"Uh oh, looks like that kid might be in some trouble. Kiba already has intense chakra as it is. Now his intensity just doubled taking that pill." Asuma voiced.

Kurenai didn't say anything. While she wanted to say Kiba has this in the bag. She noticed how team 7 looked perfectly fine. None of them seemed worried in the slightest. And that's what made Kurenai worry.

"Do you guys think Naruto will be alright?" Choji wondered.

"I'm not even worried in the slightest about him." Sasuke answered.

Kiba and Akamaru both started attacking Naruto like a pair of wild animals. Naruto was easily able to dodge any of their attacks. Soon Kiba pulled out one of his jutsus.

"Gatsūga!" Both Kiba and Akamaru called out as they began to spin into a drill like attack.

Naruto watched his opponents close in on him. He already figured this move was coming. Thanks to a heads up from Sakura. Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground to form an earth wall. Causing the duo to slam head first into the wall.

"Smart thinking, that was probably the quickest way to deal with those two." I noted.

Kiba had stood back up a bit wobbly. So did Akamaru. Naruto wasn't about to just sit around. So he went for Akamaru first, who was still a Kiba clone.

The blond delivered a right hook to Akamaru's face. To finish him off. He blew a wind bullet straight at Akamaru. The dog turned back into his original form. Naruto quickly slapped a paralysis seal on him to restrict his movements. "Fuin!" He called out.

Once that was out of the way. He turned his attention back to Kiba. Who had just regathered himself. "Damn it not Akamaru!" He cried out.

"Yeah so are you going to give up now?" Naruto asked.

"Never why should I give up to a deadlast like you?" Kiba asked.

"...dude are you slow or what?" Naruto said.

"W-what?" Kiba stuttered.

"I mean I know I'm dumb for the most part. But even I'm not that stupid. It's clear that you haven't landed a single hit against me during this whole match. The sad thing is I'm not even trying. Yet you still sit here and call me a deadlast. Like anything that applied in the academy still applies now. Just admit that I'm better than you and give up. That way you won't have to get hurt." Naruto said.

"S-Shut up! There's no way I'm giving up this fight!" Kiba yelled as he charged towards Naruto again.

The blond shrugged. "Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto ran at Kiba at high chunin speed. It was time to end this match. He delivered a brutal taijutsu barrage on Kiba. The blond just kicked him around. Not throwing a single punch. All he did was switch from his left and right legs to give Kiba a message. To finish it off, Naruto jumped just high enough for his legs to be in front of Kiba's face. He did a number of bicycle kicks right to Kiba's face. Then he stepped on Kiba's face to do a backflip. Landed back on the ground, he jumped again to do a double spinning roundhouse kick straight to Kiba's face. Sending the Inuzuka skidding across the ground. Hayate went to go check and he declared Kiba unconscious. "Shosha: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Alright right Naruto!" I cheered for him.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down gaki!" Anko said.

Naruto grinned up at us. Before he turned over to Kiba. First he went to release the seal from Akamaru. He healed any injuries the dog had. Then he went to Kiba. He healed him then helped Kiba up.

"Umm..thanks Naruto." Kiba said.

Naruto grinned at him. "No problem man, good fight!" He shunshined to appear right next to us.

I pulled him into a hug. "Good job out there. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I can't believe we all actually made it to the finals." Naruto said.

"I sure can." Sasuke said. Me and Naruto gave him a deadpan look. "What? It's true! You guys know I'm right." He added.

"Yeah yeah we know teme. Still don't have to say it like that." Naruto told him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever dobe, good job by the way." He smirked.

Oh shit, I just remembered Hinata's match is next! "Oi Hina-chan come over here right quick!" I called out to her.

Hinata walked up to me. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Listen to me, whatever he says don't listen to him. You are not the same person you once were. We both know this. So don't you dare get to believing what he says to you. I swear I will be on your ass if you even start to think that way." I told her.

Hinata smiled before hugging me back. "Thank you for your support Sakura-chan. I'll make sure to do my best."

I let her go and she walked down the stairs. When her match started, I never took my eyes off of her. She was doing good throughout the whole match. Neji even admitted how she's improved greatly from how she used to be.

She was pushing him. And just as she was about to land the finishing blow. Neji out of a desperate attempt. He struck her dead in her heart. I felt my heart sinking watching Hinata cough up blood. My hands were crushing the rail. I looked over to see Sasuke and Naruto both were worried as well. Naruto looked like he was ready to jump down there. I was so ready to follow right behind him.

"Give up Hinata-sama. Fate has not declared you the winner." Neji stated. It made me want to go punch his head off.

"I..may not be the winner. But I'm not the one who is hurting. The one who is hurting is you brother." Hinata stammered out.

Neji's glare intensified as he charged towards Hinata to kill her! That's it, I don't care if I get disqualified. I refuse to let him hurt my precious Hinata anymore.

I quickly glanced at my boys. They were already ready to move. We all dashed down there at mid-jounin speeds. Before Neji realized it, we had him surrounded. Naruto had one of his trench knives covered in chakra and aimed at his axillary artery in his armpit. Sasuke had his sword covered with chakra also. It was aimed at Neji's kidneys. While I had my bo staff covered in chakra aimed directly at Neji's adam's apple.

Neji was so shocked. He didn't even feel head them approach him. They just appeared in a blur so quickly. He wasn't the only one shocked.

Everyone except Anko was stunned by our display of speed.

"Back off, she's lost. I won't let you kill her." I said in a serious tone.

"I suggest that if you don't want to risk getting accidentally stabbed through any of these vital areas we are aiming at. You should listen to her." Sasuke added.

"Fine." Neji growled.

We all pulled our weapons away from him. I quickly turned my attention towards Hinata. I did a diagnostic on her. "Shit she's in cardiac arrest! We have to hurry. Before we lose her."

Naruto and Sasuke all moved. Naruto took out a storage scroll to bring out a medical table with some equipment. We all have a set of sealed equipment just in case for times like this. I picked up Hinata and sat her on the table. I began to give her chest compressions. Then I channeled some lightning chakra into my hand to act as a defibrillator. I started pouring just enough to give her heart a shock.

Sasuke and Naruto were checking for other injuries. "She has 2 fractured ribs, most of her chakra points are closed and her she's really low on chakra." Sasuke reported.

"Along with some sore muscles. One of them is slightly torn." Naruto added.

"You two take care of that, I'll handle this." I said.

I kept using lightning chakra as a defibrillator. Finally after 3 agonizing minutes. I was finally able to get her heart beating again. I sighed as I did a diagnostic check on her brain. To make sure it didn't get too damaged while lacking proper oxygen. Nothing seemed too extreme but I still applied medical chakra to her head just to be on the safe side.

Naruto and Sasuke had taken care of her other injuries. Once Hinata wakes up, she'll be good as new.

"Well well I see you lot already have everything taken care of." A medic said.

"Yes sir, I jump started her heart using my lightning chakra. Only just enough to give it a boost. Once she was breathing again. I checked her head to make sure her brain didn't sustain any major damage. My little brothers healed her muscles and ribs. Opened her chakra points and replenished her chakra." I told the medic.

"Man you three sure do work fast. It's rare to see a young team full of medical knowledge. Well done, we'll leave the rest to you. Also don't forget to come back to the hospital and volunteer. Your help is always appreciated." He said before walking away.

A couple seconds later, Hinata woke up. She slowly sat up and looked around. "Since I don't feel any pain, I take it you all healed me. Thank you very much for your help." Hinata thanked us with a smile.

Tears fell out of my eyes. "HINATA!" I hugged her tightly.

"Sakura we should probably go back up. We held up the exam long enough." Sasuke said to me.

I nodded. I shunshined me and Hinata back up to the spectators area while Naruto and Sasuke followed me lead.

It took me five full minutes to finally let go of Hinata. "You feel ok right? No pain anywhere?" I asked.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. I feel zero pain at all." Hinata responded.

Hinata's team walked up to us. "Thank you all for saving Hinata." Kurenai said to us with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. There was no way I was going to let my precious Hina-sama die like that." I replied.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement.

While this was going on, Lee's match with Gaara was taking place.

Ino walked up to us along with Shikamaru and Choji. "Man you guys sure are one hell of a team." Ino commented.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. Yes I'm only asking just so I can hear someone else talk good about us.

"I mean seriously you guys are just really strong. None of you had any issues winning your match. The same could be said for how you handled those Oto genin over there. Then you all moved out at speeds I couldn't dream to follow. All of you move in a coordinated sequence to surround that Neji guy. From what I could tell, you had your weapons aimed at his vital areas. Then you turn around and function as if you're a medical team in an operation room. To bring Hinata out of cardiac arrest and healed her good as new. You even got complimented by an actual professional medic. So yeah that's one hell of a team if I ever seen one." Ino said.

"Eh we were only moving at jounin level speeds. If we wanted to we could've moved a lot faster." I shrugged while internally smirking knowing the reaction this was about to cause.

"Wait you mean you guys can move even faster than typical jounins?" Shikamaru asked in a surprised tone. He wasn't the only one looking at us in this way. Damn near everybody spectating was.

"Yes we can, all we have to do is remove our weights to go faster than elite jounin level speed." I answered.

"Weights? What weights?" Choji asked.

"Chakra weights, all three of us are wearing chakra weights. We just channeled our chakra into the weights to control how much weight we are carrying." Sasuke answered this time.

"Wait so this whole time, you guys have been moving that fast while wearing weights?!" Kiba yelled in shock.

"Yep." Naruto smirked.

"Troublesome team, you guys are powerhouses you know?" Shikamaru said.

"Maybe but we still have a long way to go. This is only the tip of the iceberg for us." I said.

Eventually Lee opened the eight gates. He attacked Gaara relentlessly. Breaking through Gaara's sand armor. Lee opened the fifth gate to deliver the final blow. Then Gaara turned his gourd into sand to break his fall.

Lee landed hard on the ground. He was completely exhausted. That's when Gaara was about to make his move. I didn't want Lee to have to go through this type of pain again. So I interfered. I shunshined right in front of Gaara's sand and knocked it away.

"The fight is over Gaara. You won already, it is no need for you to further damage Lee." I spoke calmly to him.

Gaara fixed up his sand armor and stood up. "Why, why would you interfere?" He asked.

"Because Lee is a good friend of mine. And I don't like seeing my friends hurt. All of my friends are precious to me." I responded.

Gaara seemed to ponder my words for a moment. He then turned around to head back to his team.

Sasuke and Naruto landed right next to me. "Well that happened." Sasuke voiced.

"Should we heal bushy brows down here or back where we were at?" Naruto asked.

"Upstairs, that way we can let the last match go on." I told them.

Naruto helped Lee up. We all shunshined back up the spectators area. Gai and Tenten has walked over to us.

I did a diagnostic on him. "Sheesh he sure tore through most of his muscles. Even some of his bones are fractured. And he's way too close to chakra exhaustion. Like a percent away from what I can tell. Sasuke what can you see with your sharingan?"

"The same things you described basically. Nothing requiring extensive surgery. But he should probably take it easy even when he's healed." Sasuke answered.

"Alright you guys know what to do." I said.

Naruto and Sasuke worked from Lee stomach down to his feet. I worked upwards from there. It took us about one minute to get all of his muscles repaired properly. Then his bones quickly followed after. He was good as new once we refilled his chakra reserves.

By the time we were done, Choji's match was already over. Lee had sat up and looked at us. "Thank you all for healing me. It was very youthful of you to do." He smiled.

"No problem bushy brows, man you sure were awesome out there. We definitely gotta spar sometime." Naruto told him.

"Yeah you'll be a good sparring partner for us. I have to admit you are quite the taijutsu specialist." Sasuke voiced.

"You were really great out there Lee. I had no idea you were that strong." I smiled at him.

After talking a bit, all of the people who won their match were told to come down to the arena while everybody else was dismissed.

"Congratulations on all of your victories. You all performed very well." That's when I started to block out the third hokage's speech again. Seriously why does he always have to drag on his speeches? Can't he ever just get to the point. While I do respect his wisdom. His voice gets annoying after awhile.

Eventually he told us to pick out a number from the box Anko was holding up. Once we all did that, we looked at our numbers.

"Please call out your numbers so we can know the matchups." Hiruzen said.

"Two." Neji spoke out.

"Eight." Kankuro voiced.

"Four." Temari said.

"Seven." Shino spoke up.

"Nine." Shikamaru voiced.

"Ten." Dosu said.

"Six." Gaara said.

"Five." Looks like Sasuke got Gaara.

"One." Naruto got Neji.

"Three." And I got Temari.

Hmm I wouldn't have mind fighting Gaara or Neji. Even my little brothers would've been an exciting matchup. But hey Temari is cool too. I'm definitely a fan of hers. Wonder if we could become friends after the whole invasion passes over.

"Very well, you all know who you are facing. You will have one month to prepare yourselves. Now you are dismissed." Hiruzen said.

"Hey guys to celebrate how about we go get some ramen? I haven't had it in almost 2 weeks." Naruto suggested.

"Ramen does sound pretty good right now. What do you think Sasuke?" I asked him.

"It does sound pretty tasty right now. I don't mind, let's go." Sasuke answered.

We all made our way to Ichiraku's ramen stand.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple days had passed since the prelims. It was agreed that we would all take a couple days to relax and not train. While we could just be cocky and don't train at all for the entire month. That's just not our style. Plus you can never know what your opponent might pull. So it's best to be as ready as you can be for anything.

During those days of rest, we did nothing but watch movies and play games all day. Naruto even taught me and Sasuke a bit on gardening. Which I always thought was one of the cutest things Naruto does. Today we were all walking around the village. Tomorrow is when we are going to start back up our training.

We all already talked about what we wanted to improve on. Sasuke and I wanted to try to reach the master level of fuinjutsu this month. Naruto wanted to keep practicing the chidori. Me and Sasuke could both do it. And he didn't want to be the odd ball out. So he wanted to master it before the finals. Sasuke and I knew it was gonna be awhile before we add an element to our rasengan. Plus I wanted to work on my wood release more and get a start of my ice release. Then we all also agreed to go volunteer at the hospital to get more practice in with our medical ninjutsu.

Overall we had a pretty solid training plan. Kurama-sensei also said that this month is when we are going to start learning how to use his chakra. Naruto even came up with an idea of making a seal that will allow me and Sasuke to draw on Kurama's chakra at will. So that way Naruto wouldn't have to always touch us to share his chakra. It was a genius idea that we all wanted to work on together. I swear that boy is so smart when it comes to fuinjutsu.

Sasuke did mention how he wanted to try to create something more out of the chidori. I hadn't thought about that. But I already have my own super powered jutsus I needed to improve on.

We were passing up a hot spring. That's when we heard somebody giggling. That's when I noticed this was the area that Naruto met Jiraiya for the first time in the anime. I could already feel my fangirlism rising.

"Guys I think that's Jiraiya. From my visions this is the place Naruto meets him at." I told the boys.

"Wait he was the one who giggled like that?" Naruto asked.

"A grown man can actually giggle?" Sasuke wondered.

A laugh escaped my throat hearing what Sasuke just said. "Yes I'm sure it was him. So let's go introduce ourselves."

We all walked up to Jiraiya. He was doing his research as usual. I wonder if he even noticed we are right by him. So I spoke first. "Hey Jiraiya-sama having fun?"

Jiraiya turned his head to look at us. "What do you brats want? Can't you see I'm in the middle of doing precious research?"

"You mean peeping?" Naruto smirked.

"I call it research, it's for my novel Icha Icha Paradise. I'm sure you brats have seen it at least once." Jiraiya said.

"Oh yeah our former sensei is a huge fan of them." Sasuke voiced.

"See? Now if you'll excuse me." Jiraiya turned back around.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama, but your research has to wait. We have much bigger issues ahead of us. We really need you to come with us." I said.

"What could you kids have that important that you need to tell me about?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Oh I don't know, how about Orochimaru planning to invade the village? Or better yet the akatsuki coming after your _godson _who is a jinchuuriki of the kyuubi? Oh this is a good one. You being killed in 3 years by your former student who you trained in Ame. Who might I say also possesses the rinnegan. Do the names Yahiko, Konan and Nagato ring a bell?" I replied.

Jiraiya slowly turned his head and looked at us with a shocked expression. I swear everybody either looks shocked or surprised. Hopefully that stops soon.

"How do you…?" Jiraiya spoke.

"Like I said, we have much to discuss Jiraiya-sama. So if you could please follow us to a private location. We'll be happy to explain everything to you." I said.

And that's what we did. After we found a private are to talk in. We explained everything to him that's happened so far. I told him about my visions of the past and future that I dream about. I told him in detail what happened to Yahiko, Konan and Nagato. How Nagato is being manipulated. Yahiko being killed. How Nagato killed him and how Naruto defeated Nagato to avenge Jiraiya. How we met Minato and Kushina inside Naruto's seal. And us being on good terms with Kurama. Literally we told him everything. The whole conversation took at least an hour.

"Well you brats sure are something alright. Those visions of yours sure are a unique ability. You three even fought Orochimaru and lived to tell it. But I'm afraid you're going to have to prove that you are worthy of me training you guys." Jiraiya said.

"I can think of a way. Sasuke, Naruto just as we planned." I smirked.

Each of us all held our left hands to form a rasengan. To top it off, we used hiraishin to surround Jiraiya with our rasengans aimed at vitals area on his body.

Jiraiya was really shocked at what he just witnessed. He thought he was in a genjutsu for a second. So he tried to break it but quickly realized that what he was seeing was actually real.

"You three can perform the rasengan and the hiraishin? But how, you have to be at least an expert in fuinjutsu to even understand the sequences of all of the seals integrated to perform the hiraishin." Jiraiya voiced in a stunned tone.

All three of us smirked at him before releasing our rasengans and backing up a bit. "We are experts in fuinjutsu. Well me and Sasuke are. Naruto is a seal master. Me and Sasuke are trying to get to mastery level before the finals." I told him.

"Amazing…" Jiraiya croaked out.

"So are you gonna train us or not ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Ero-sennin? Show more respect to your elders brat!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hey whatever fits the shoe. You are a pervert and a sage right? That makes you ero-sennin." Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya glared at Naruto before sighing. "I don't really have much of a choice but to take you three as my apprentices. Especially after everything you just told me. My question is how come you guys didn't tell any of this to the old man. I'm sure he would've loved to know you all are this strong. I mean a genin knowing the two jutsu's that made Minato famous is pretty big."

"Because we couldn't afford for him to go around and tell the council anything. I didn't know if he was going to try to have my mind probed. Plus I didn't want him having anbu to spy on us. It's several reasons why we didn't tell him anything. And we want to keep it that way Jiraiya-sama." I said while narrowing my eyes at him.

Jiraiya held up his hands. "Hey hey don't look at me like that. I understand that you want to keep this a secret. But how many people know of your visions?"

"Besides us 4, our sensei Anko Mitarashi does and Hinata Hyuga. I plan to tell Tsunade-sama and Shizune as well once we go search for them. Along with anybody else who seems trustworthy enough down the road." I replied.

"I see, damn so the old man really has to die then." Jiraiya said.

"Yes unfortunately he does, his death plays a key role. We already changed a few things like Sasuke not getting his curse mark. And we still have to change even more in the upcoming years. I'm trying to keep most of the key events the same. At this point though, I don't know how successful we will be in doing so." I shrugged.

Jiraiya didn't say anything for a moment. Suddenly he spoke up again. "So do you three already know what you want to work on?"

We all nodded. "Good that saves us a lot of time. How about you guys spar separately against me. So I can get a good idea on where your current level is at."

So that's exactly what we did. We each sparred against Jiraiya so he can see our current levels. By the time we were done he said this to us.

"Kami what the hell have you kids been doing?! How the hell are you already this strong?! Hell I can say for certain that you three are stronger than most of our jounin. Matter of fact, you may already be S-rank material." Jiraiya yelled at us.

Well we kinda didn't hold back against him. So we fought him seriously. Can't say I'm all that surprised that this is his reaction.

"Well I guess we can't thank Kurama for that. He really pushed us hard the last several months." Sasuke said.

"But even if you say that ero-sennin. We still aren't at the level required to fight against the akatsuki." Naruto added.

"Uhh I don't know kid, you guys are pretty much up there." Jiraiya told him.

"No he's right Jiraiya-sama. Our current level of strength still isn't good enough to fight most S-rank ninja. I know my strength technique isn't on the level of Tsunade-sama's yet." I voiced.

"I'm pretty sure we don't need another Tsunade junior around here. One Tsunade is already enough. Then again all three of you can use her strength technique and have unmatched talent in medical ninjutsu. Oh I bet she's going to love taking you three on as apprentices of her own." Jiraiya snorted.

And finally my fangirlism broke through. As I could no longer help myself anymore. "JIRAIYA-SAMA!" I tackled him into a hug.

"What the hell?" Jiraiya said.

"That's Sakura's showing her love for you. She's a fan of a lot of people. You being one of them." Sasuke laughed.

I nuzzled with Jiraiya's long white hair. "Kami/Pain-sama I've always wanted to do this to your hair Jiraiya-sama. Don't worry I never thought of you as a loser like Orochimaru did. You were awesome as a kid and even more awesome now." I cooed.

Jiraiya chuckled as he patted my head. "Alright kid I think you're my favorite student already. But come on let me get up already."

Reluctantly, I stopped nuzzling against his hair. Oh man I couldn't wait until we meet Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade is soooo going to be my mom. Then Shizune will be our big sister. It's all going to play out correctly. Good thing our house has plenty of space.

"Hey boys, if Tsunade-sama agrees to be our stepmother. Will you be fine with that?" I asked them.

Sasuke sighed. "You know what, I don't have a problem with it actually. Somehow someway I can see you figuring out a way to make it happen. So I already know it's going to happen now."

"I'm down, this means our family is going to grow even more!" Naruto grinned.

"Man you kids sure are weird, but who knows Tsunade may actually agree as crazy as that sounds." Jiraiya commented.

"So Jiraiya-shishio, do you mind if we sign the toad contract. We already have our own summons but we want to be able to have more than one summon."

I asked him.

"Sure but you have to show me your summons first. But we'll get to that another day." Jiraiya answered.

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei, you should come over for dinner. Sakura's cooking this time. She's the best cook out of all of us." Sasuke offered.

Jiraiya had a raised eyebrow. "You three live together?"

"Yes, we already told you this ero-sennin. We've been living together for months now." Naruto reminded him.

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah you did." He laughed it off.

"So are you coming Shishio?" I asked him.

"Sure who am I to turn down free food from my brand new students. This way you guys can show me just how good you are in fuinjutsu." Jiraiya agreed.

And that's how Team 7 met Jiraiya. Dinner was entertaining as usual. Anko had came over to spend the night again. Hinata also stopped by saying she wanted to hang out with us. So it was a dinner for 6. Our little family was expanding little by little. I can't wait until it expands even more.

The next day Kurama-sensei decided it was time for us to all learn how to properly control his chakra. So far he's only taught Naruto how to call on the initial jinchūriki state. You know chakra they can use before actually developing chakra tails. While Kurama-sensei believed that we could handle Shukaku pretty well. He still wanted us to all know how to properly use his chakra. Just in case things get complicated.

So here we were in the forest of death. Because of Anko, this is pretty much one of our go to training grounds now. Out here was me, Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya and Kurama-sensei.

"Alright kits, are you ready to learn how to control my chakra somewhat?" Kurama asked.

We all nodded. "Yeah hopefully we can get that seal done before the month is over with." Naruto said.

"Knowing you kits, you definitely will. Now Naruto I want you to concentrate and try to draw on more of my chakra than you are used to." Kurama instructed.

Naruto closed his eyes. He concentrated on summoning Kurama's chakra. It didn't take long for him to feel the usual sudden rush of potent chakra. But he kept on digging down further to bring out more of it. Little by little, red bubbles started seeping out of his body. Eventually he was covered in the one-tailed form.

Kurama looked at Naruto with pride in his eyes. "Heh good job kit. You did it perfectly on your first try. Let's see how far you can it up to three tails without being affected at all mentally by the negative emotions laced in my chakra. If I was inside the seal, I would normally take care of all of that while you handle the rest."

Naruto nodded and concentrated on bringing out more of Kurama's tails. The second tail sprouted after about 15 seconds. Soon Naruto was able to draw out the third tail. His facial features were definitely more of the feral side. It was still cute tho.

"Alright Naruto how do you feel?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah this is definitely a lot more potent than I expected. I can feel the negative emotions making me feel more...wild? But other than that I feel perfectly fine. Kurama's chakra does feel hot but it's not burning my skin." Naruto answered.

"Perfect, you are able to draw out three tails worth of my chakra at will without having any drawbacks. To go the fourth tail and further. I have to be in seal. Well actually that's until we get the key to fully unlock the seal and get more practice with my chakra. You still won't be able to use my full chakra until a couple more years so your body can develop more." Kurama said.

"This should be good enough for the time being though. People will be pretty hard pressed to defeat all of us if we were using just two tails worth of your chakra." I noted.

"Agreed, you all would basically be a team of jinchūrikis. That's pretty much overkill. Even if I was using my sage mode. It would be a hard win to pull out. Although Sasuke and Sakura would be more like pseudo-jinchūriki's." Jiraiya voiced.

"Well since we got this part taken care of. I'm going to go back in the seal. I need to be able to make sure to keep the poisonous aspects of my chakra separated. So Sasuke and Sakura don't get burned or get the poison into their system. Unlike Naruto, you two didn't have 13 years to adjust to my chakra fusing with yours." Kurama said as he dispelled himself back into the seal.

'Alright kit, I'm ready just go ahead and touch them.' Kurama told Naruto mentally.

Naruto did just that, he touched me and Sasuke on our shoulders. A second later, I felt a rush of fiery chakra rush into my coils. Soon enough a one tailed chakra cloak seeped out of my body. The same happened with Sasuke.

"How do you guys feel?" Naruto asked.

"Wow so this is what it feels like to use Kurama-sensei's chakra. Naruto I'm sooo jealous that you're his jinchūriki." I said in an awed tone.

"Not gonna lie, this is awesome. I feel like I could do anything with this kind of chakra." Sasuke looked at the cloak surrounding his body.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, the first time I used his chakra. Surprisingly it still hasn't gotten old." Naruto replied to us.

For the next few days, we focused on getting used to using Kurama's chakra. It was fun fighting against my boys. We caused so much destruction that I'm surprised not one anbu or root member showed up. Goes to show just how lax Konoha really became over the years. Although they did tighten up when Tsunade took over.

We all returned to the hospital to volunteer once again. We were praised by a lot of people for our efforts during the prelims. So much so that the head doctor brought us in to do a few extensive surgeries with him. While it did put our medical knowledge to the test working with the head of the hospital. Like always, me and my boys thrived under the pressure. We thrived and exceeded our past limits in medical ninjutsu. It also helped that we used shadow clones to also either practice or study medical ninjutsu. Or they would help out in other procedures. As you could probably assume, this improved our chakra control even more. So much so that we all developed better control over our strength technique. Well technically not ours, more like Tsunade-sama's but you get the picture.

Me and Sasuke also had our clones studying fuinjutsu to achieve the master level. We were really close to doing so. Naruto wanted to start on the Uzumaki fuinjutsu scroll we found in wave. But he said he'd rather we all start it at the same time. So he stuck to trying to come up with ideas for new seals. While we were all still working on the seal that will allow me and Sasuke to willingly draw on Kurama's chakra.

If that wasn't enough Kurama-sensei and Jiraiya sparred with us. I had to admit it was pretty fun fighting against really strong people. A lot more entertaining than fighting in the exams so far.

I could feel that the void of excitement that I had in my previous life. Was filled to the max, I knew it was going to overload as I experience more dangerous adventures. And I welcomed it with open arms.

Oh yeah so Hinata and Ino started coming around a lot more. Well Hinata was already around. But now she was really around. Instead of seeing her only twice a week. I now saw her at least 4 or 5 times out of the first week of this month. Not that I had a problem with it. I loved being around my Hina-sama. Sasuke and Naruto also liked hanging out with Hinata. Ino was coming along well too. While she didn't come around as much as Hinata did during the first week. She did come over at least two times to train and hangout with us. I was so proud of her that she finally started training seriously. She had all of our support. Even Jiraiya-shishio offered Ino and Hinata some advice.

As filling as the first week was. The second week was even more so. Kurama-sensei said that it was time to his personal training hell part 4. Which neither me or my brothers looked forward too. Oh yeah we introduced Ino to Kurama so we wouldn't have to be all secretive about it around her if she was going to be around us more often. So she and Hinata also joined us for this experience to hell.

We had to take a week off from the hospital because apparently we were going outside of the village for a week. Shishio was really surprised when he saw how easy it was for us to leave Konoha. He didn't even make us go tell the hokage we were leaving. He did go to mention the third that he was leaving for a week though. Kurama-sensei showed us how to make blood clones awhile ago. So we made some for Ino and Hinata so nobody would notice they are missing.

Kurama-sensei lead us a days journey away from the village. For that whole week, me, my brothers, Hinata and Ino were out through the most intense training regiment ever. When I mean ever. I mean fucking ever, even the first three time doing this camp wasn't this bad. Sadly if it me, Sasuke or Naruto didn't know medical ninjutsu. Hinata and Ino probably would have died from chakra exhaustion. But hey we didn't let that happen.

With Kurama being a knowledgeable tailed beast. He was able to offer Hinata a lot of advice on how to improve and expand her fighting style. He told her that the Hyuga's pride on only using their taijutsu and clan techniques are absolutely foolish. I agreed wholeheartedly on that statement. While limit yourself because of some stupid tradition? In the shinobi world, it's best to be prepared for anything.

Also during that week, we showed Jiraiya-shishio our lion summons. Jiro, Suki and Dulio had a growth spurt over the past couple months. While they weren't big as boss summons yet. They were definitely bigger than a normal lion. It was fun riding on the back of Jiro. He loved it whenever I played with his whiskers or pet his fur.

We also met some of the boss summons. The three we met are named. Monosuke, Tora and Ameyuri. Monosuke had blue and black fur with a scar across his left eye. Tora has teal color fur. He had longest whiskers out of the three. He seemed to be the laid back type. While Monosuke was a bit more on the wild side. Ameyuri had a pinkish-reddish color to her fur. It was softer than Monosuke and Tora's fur. She kinda reminded me of Katsuyu. Jiraiya also agreed with me on that. The three boss summons easily accept us. Saying that they would help us whenever we called on them. Apparently Jiro, Dulio and Suki all have been talking about me and my brother back in their world.

Ino and Hinata were offered a chance to sign the lion summoning scroll. But they declined, Hinata wanted to use her mother's old eagle summons. Ino didn't know if she wanted a summon just yet.

So me and the boys also signed the toad contract. We met Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Then we summoned Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. Gamahiro and Gamaken easily accepted us. But Gamabunta wanted to play hard ball and test us. So we each hand to stand on top of his head until sunset. Only this time Naruto didn't pass out. Gamabunta accepted us after that. But he said we still have to exchange sake with him at some point.

Speaking on sake, I have got to try that soon. Seeing how a lot of anime always have characters drinking sake. It's only right that I get to experience it. Plus I know I can handle my liquor.

Eventually after a torturous week of hell. We headed back to the village. Ino and Hinata really improved. They both learned how to make shadow clones. Ino was slowly but surely improving her taijutsu. Hinata had learn how to utilize her chakra nature with her juken. Thanks to shadow clones, she improved herself a lot in just a week.

When we got back to our house. Ino and Hinata decided to stay the night. So did Jiraiya-shisho. Anko also came over asking why the hell did we leave without her. It was funny to see her fake hurt expressions.

Oh yeah me, Sasuke and Naruto improves our ninjutsu greatly during that week. Sasuke now has two different variations of the chidori. The chidori stream and chidori spear. Naruto could make a rasenshuriken now. He could even throw it! But he still needed practice forming the technique faster. He started making his own wind jutsu. He called it wind waves. Basically he would sharpen the wind to the point where he send out waves of wind that can cut through a person like a sharpened blade. Seriously one clean cut could severe a body part. Me on the other hand just kept practicing with my wood and ice release. I could now make animals and weapons out of ice. I wasn't too interested into trying to mimic Haku's ice mirrors. And you know Kurama-sensei made sure to really put our taijutsu to the test. We became numb to the feeling of having our bones break at this point.

The third week we were back at the hospital. Apparently the staff members really missed our presence here. Even the patients who stay there long term mentioned how they missed us. It was nice to know that we had such an effect on people. We spent more time with the head of the hospital. Who I remembered was actually Kabuto's supposed adopted father. He was a very nice person. But he was very strict when it came to medical procedures. He told us that he liked working with us because he noticed how efficient we work together. Apparently we became famous pretty quickly at the hospital.

Anko decided as a gift for making it this far in the exams. She let us sign the snake contract. Sasuke was the only one who summoned one so far. Surprisingly, Aoda was the one he summoned. Aoda was even around the same size he was when he was summoned in the anime.

So now we had 3 summoning clans we can summon from. Never expected us to have 3 before we even get promoted to chunin. But hey I'm not complaining.

The fourth week, we finally got the seal down. Here's how it works. Naruto had the seal on top of the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. Me and Sasuke had the seal on our stomachs. We actually had to draw the actual seal in ink onto us. Then we used chakra to fuse it permanently onto ourselves. We found out that this also gave us a way to communicate with Kurama telepathically like Naruto does. Seems it was a function that we added on accident. But like I said earlier, I'm not complaining.

We didn't do much but just go over all that we learned so far and rest for the rest of the week. The last 2 weeks of the month, Hinata and Ino still came over. We all had gotten closer to one another. I guess that's what happens when you spend a week in hell together. You develop stronger bonds since you endured it with each other.

As of right now I was waiting on Hinata to show up. Sasuke and Naruto were in the living room watching tv. Jiraiya-shisho went to go catch up on his research. Anko was at the T&I department as usual.

I smiled when I felt Hinata's chakra signature at the door. She walked right inside, I gave her and Ino spare keys so they could just walk in. Jiraiya and Anko also have spares.

"Hey Hina…" I stopped speaking once I saw who she brought with it.

She brought sweet little adorable Hanabi here with her. I've been pestering Hinata for awhile now about wanting to meet Hanabi. Looks like she finally brought her over to me.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked.

Hinata smiled. "Sakura-chan, this is my little sister Hanabi. Hanabi this is my best friend I've been telling you about Sakura."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sakura-san." Hanabi smiled and gave a small bow.

I couldn't even form words. It took me a full minute to register what was going on. And once again my fangirlism erupted in an explosion. "HAAANNNAAAABBBIII-CHHHAAANNN!" I squeal as I dashed at the girl and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god I finally got to meet you. You are just as cute as I thought you were. No, you're waaayyy cuter than I thought you were. Ooh my little Hanabi-chan." I cooed.

Hanabi was confused. No one has ever obsessed this much over her. Well Hinata of course but no one else. She looked at Hinata, all Hinata did was smile and nod.

"U-Umm thank you…" Hanabi blushed.

"So freaking kawaii, cuteness overload happening. Hina-sama, I blame you for not bringing her to me earlier. From now on I want you to bring her over with you a lot more. It's only right I get to spoil little Hanabi-chan." I told Hinata.

"I don't mind, what about you Hanabi? Would you like to come over here with me more often. You'll meet a lot of interesting people. And I'm sure they'll all want to help you grow strong." Hinata asked Hanabi.

"Hmm I don't mind, I kinda like being hugged by Sakura-san." Hanabi answered.

"And that settles it. Oh I am so going to spoil you Hanabi-chan. Hey Sasuke! Naruto come over here!" I called out to my little brothers.

Both of them came over to us. "What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I want you two to meet Hanabi-chan. She's Hinata's younger sister. We are going to be spoiling her from now on. She's too cute for us to not spoil." I told them.

"We don't have any say in this do we?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." I grinned.

Sasuke sighed before smiling. He walked up to Hanabi and ruffled her hair lightly. "Well I have to admit, she is pretty cute."

"Hehe maybe we should introduce her to Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. I'm sure she'll love hanging around them." Naruto suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I replied.

Soon enough the day of the finals had finally arrived.


End file.
